Black Dog, Once More
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Kagome lost her father when she was 5 years old. So it comes as a shock when she encounters his ghost, the twist is he's buried in Feudal Japan. How is that even possible. COMPLETE
1. Nothing But Pure Dreams

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't. Enjoy! Chapter 1  
"Please Inuyasha, it's just for a few hours. I do need to see my family every once in a while." Kagome mimiced the taller silver haired boy's stance by crossing her arms in front of her and looking extremly defiant.  
"Why do you want to go back so badly, tomorrow of all night's, it's the new moon, remember." Inuyahsa pointed at his head a few times to indicated a memory laspe as he glared at her.  
"Because its my birthday, BAKA! I missed my 15th birthday because I was pulled threw the well, then you wouldn't let me go back onmy 16th, and don't think I'll let you tie me to a tree again I should at least be allowed a few hours on my 17th birthday to see my family.....And don't worry I'll be back long before the sun sets.......so you won't be lonely!" Kagome mocked him with a pouting face at her mention of him being lonely. Kagome then glanced around the campsite and noticed Sango, Shippo, Miroku and even Kirara had their eyes closed and were shaking their heads from side to side.  
Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked up a comment by the monk. Something about "Fighting like a married couple." Inuyasha blushed slightly then yelled at the monk to 'shut-up and stay out of this.' He then returned his attention to the fumeing girl in front of him. "Fine..... but just for a few hours. I want you back her before sunset!"  
"Yes 'Otou'," Kagome said sarcasticly as she walked over and climbed into her sleeping bag. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep now. Oyasumi, minna." She turned her back to everyone and tried to fall asleep.  
Everyone stard at her, surprised by the sudden shift in her mood and even more surprised that for once the dog-boy didn't get 'sat'. They all shook it off as a fluke and turned in for the night. But not before a slap rang threw out the forest, ~******~  
Several hours later a human figure walked silently threw the forest. The only sound, coming from the crinkling of grass under bare feet. the figure walked forward as if in a trance. After what seemed to be an hour, the figure stopped for a brief second outside a cave, then continued on into the darkness. Soon the dark figure walked into a room that was lite by a light blue light. The human figure was standing before what looked to be an old tomb.  
There was a large statue of a man in armor standing proudly, looking down. The warrior was holding a sword outstretched in both hands, as if to give it to someone. The an looked regel and strong, with long hair down his back that was pulled pack into a pony tail.  
As the figure stood before the statue in a hypnotic state, the statue started to glow with a blue light. A man materialized from the statue in a lite mist. The man stood over the entranced human and looked down, a sad yet happy expression upon his face. "Kagome! My dear daughter, it's time for you to awaken." He placed a hand on the top of her head and she started to glow with the same blue light that filled the room.  
After a few seconds the light faded and Kagome blinked a few times to clear her head. She looked up at the ghost of a man before her and froze. She examined him quickly. He was a good foot taller than her with long black hair and a cheerful expression was on his face. His hand was still on top of her head but what really caught her attention was his attire. He was dressed much the same way as Sesshomaru only his clothes where a dark purple, accentuated with silver and light blue Kagome had a feeling that there was something amiss about this human, and her thoughts rang true as her brown eyes locked onto the gold of his. 'Those eyes are like Inuyasha's, but thats a Inu Youkai trait.....' Kagome looked at the man confused.  
Realizing the numerous questions that were getting ready to surface, he removed his hand and smiled down at her. "Kagome, it's been so long. You probably don't remember me, but I'm........your Otou-san!"  
Kagome stumbled backwards in disbelief. "This is a joke or one of Naraku's traps. It's not possible. I'm Human and I sense your a Youkai." Kagome continued to keep an eye on the ghostly youkai in front of her.  
The man quietly took a seat on the statues base as he looked over his daughter. 'She has definatly grown up beautifully. She has such a strong will, thats good.' "It's very possible, since your not a full human. Your oka-san is a human and I'm....I was the Great Youkai Lard of the Eastern Lands. That would make you a hanyou."  
Kagome fell to her knees as her head filled with a hundred questions. "I still don't understand....How did my mom....why do I....what about....I'm so.....confused." Kagome placed her hands to her temples in a hope of releaving some of the tension that was building up.  
"Kagome just relax, I''ll explain everything to you. First off, your mother came threw the well just the same as you do now. I savd her and we fell in love. Shorly there after you were born. You were then betrothed to my best friend's youngest son, who also happens to be a hanyou. A few years later Souta was born. A few weeks after that we were attacked. I was mortaly wounded and dieing, I had to force you all back threw the well. After sealing your youkai blood I made you mother return to her time with you and Souta. I then rigged the well to alter time." The man sat there for a moment staring at Kagome, watching as her eyes searched for answers. "I can tell your still confused, so let me continue. We Black Dog Youkai have the gift of foresight, though its limited. So I rigged the well for it to open on your 15th birthday. I only wish my premonitions were stronger, then I culd tell you were to find your 'intended' but all I can tell you is he's the youngest son of the Great Youkai of the Western Lands. As of today your youkai blood is awake and you need to find your betrothed, he's your soul mate and you keep each others youkai blood in check."  
Kagome's eyes grew wide as she listened to her father speak. "Son of the youkai of the Western Lands...........you mean to tell me I'm betrothed to INUYASHA!?" Kagome pressed her palms down on the cold stone floor in hope of compossing herself.  
"Yes........that's his name.............how did you know?" He looked down at Kagome through slitted eyes. "Your gift of foresight shouldn't be that good yet."  
"He.........um........I've been looking for the shikon shards with him since my 15th birthday. I'm the one that released him from the seal that my previous life put on him." Kagome sat back on her legs as she started to get mre comfortable in her fathers presence.  
"Oh I see, wish I'd seen that one coming, unfortunatly I don't have my power since I'm dead......Wait.........what do you mean your previous life?" He questioned her with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.  
"Kikyo........everyone says I'm her reincarnate, I even had the jewel inside my body." Kagome looked down and to her right with a sullen expression. 'Just the thought of me being Kikyo makes me sick.' Kagome clenched her fist into her skirt as she tried to settle her anger that always followed with thinking about Kikyo.  
"Kikyo.......? Black hair, arrogant, bossy?"  
"That would be her." Kagome responded as she tightened her fist even more.  
"Its not possible......you can't be her reincarnate for you were actually born on this side of the well only a few weeks after her. You, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all use to play with each other, well maybe not Kikyo so much as you and Inuyasha did. But you and her sure did fight over him, it was really quiet funny." The black haired youkai chuckled softly as he remembered their antics as small children.  
Kagome watched her 'father' laughing as she also looked him over somemore. The only sign that he was a youkai was his golden eyes, a very small point to his ears, and small fangs. No claws, no tail (Sessho, Shippo). "So.......father....... why don't you look more youkai then others I've met?"  
"Well in the Kuro Inu family the males look like normal human men for the most part. Its the women that carry all the youkai traits. The Shiro Inu family are the opposite." He looked at his inquisitive daughter and smiled. "You were actually born with your hanyou traits but when I sealed your blood your apperance changed. you should be back to normal by morning. And when Souta turns 17 his characteristics will appear, which aren't many." He then stood up and turned to face the statue. He then spoke in a soft voice. "I don't have much more time on this plain of existence, so I must hurry." He reached up and grabbed the sword held by the statue, brought it towards Kagome. He twirled it around a few times to demonstrate its swiftness then handed it to Kagome.  
Kagome grasped the sword by the hilt and held it up to examin it. 'It looks almost identicle to the Tetsusaiga. Except it's not as worn and chiped.' Hanging from the bottom of the sword was a cord that held a whitish stone and three strings came out from that, on one end there was a moon, a star on another, and a red tassel on the last strand.  
"This is the Kiseiga. Its basicly another sister sword to the Tetsusaiga that your intended has, he does right?" He watched his daughter nod. "Good! The Kiseiga was made at the same time as the Tetsusaiga and was made with one of my fangs." He then walked up to Kagome and knelt down in front of her. "These were yours when you were little. You use to wear them in your hair. I hope you'll continue to do that once the change is final," He handed her two pink and silver cylinders.  
Kagome took them with her free hand and listened to the chiming of the metal as they hit each other. "I think I remember these, didn't Inuyasha give these to me." Kagome asked very quietly as she stared at the cylinders in her hand.  
"Hai.......that boy was always sweet on you, has he changed much?" He was confused at his daughter's change in mood. One minuted she's almost happy and now she's got this expression like she's alone or just lost her best friend. "What's wrong Kagome?"  
"I...........I don't think he remembers me as that little girl, .......just the miko that released him and can sense the shards. Besides he loves Kikyo now."  
He saw her eyes starts to tear up so he decided he needed to try and cheer her up, at least a bit. "I know my last premonition couldn't be wrong..............maybe he just needs to remember his childhood,.................remember who you really are." He placed his hands on her shoulders, which got her attention and made her look up at him. he then pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. "Kagome...... my dear, sweet, daughter........you are my heir to the Kuro Inu line and the Eastern Lands, never forget that. And please tell your mother and brother this, I still love you and them so much, I wish our lives together could have longer. Also if Inuyasha tries to deny anything, have him talk to your mother, she'll set him straight." He then released her and started to walk bakwards toward the statue. "Never forget.......I love you all." He then vanished into the statue with the same blue light as earlier.  
"Matte.........otou.............I still............" Kagome stared at the statue of her father as the light dimmed. She then stood and held the Kiseiga in one hand and the pink cylinders in her other. "I love you too.......otou." Kagome then turned and walked silently out of the cave back to camp. 'I'll be changed by morning. I wonder what youkai traits I'll have. I don't feel any different yet.' Kagome made it back to camp without making a sound. After setting the Kiseiga on the ground next to her, she climbed into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.  
Unknown to her, a particular hanyou sat against a tree with one eye slightly open and the other closed, letting her think he was asleep. 'That took her forever to relieve herself. Where did she go for so long. Where did she get a sword and why.........why...........why.........does her scent all of a sudden smell more entoxicating.' Inuyasha closed his eyes completely and breathed in her new scent, falling asleep. 


	2. On The Brink of Reality

Chapter 2  
Kagome awoke the next morning before everyone else, cuddled up around something soft and furry. She opened her eyes slightly and saw the furry abject was black. Once she realized that the fluff wasn't Shippo she gave it a good yank, to get it out of ther sleeping bag quickly. The amount of force she used on the black fluffy object had sent her rolling from the sleeping bag. kagome reached behind herself to massage her now sore backside. Her hand came in contact with the furry mass and ahs pulled again. A sharp pain shot up her spine as she realized the long length of black fur was attached to her.  
"I have a tail," she whispered quietly as she stroked her tail gently, it twitched a few times at her administration. 'Father did say the Kuro Inu women carry the youkai traits.' She then yelled her next words "I HAVE A TAIL!"  
Her friends started to awaken at her sudden outburst, wondering what was going on.  
Not wanting to face her friends yet, she stood and shouted to them as she darted fromt he campsite. "I'll be back in a few hours, see ya!" With that she raced for the well that was several miles off.  
Sango rubbed some sleep from her eyes as she caught a brief glance of Kagome as she ran off. "Am I still sleeping or did Kagome have a tail?"  
"If your asleep then we're having the same dream." Miroku stated as he slowly sat up and looked around the camp, "and I don't think it was a dream."  
A quick rustle of leaves got everyones attention as they looked tot he side of the camp that Kagome was just on. A silver haired hanyou dressed in red stood staring at the path Kagome took in her haste. His eyes widened as he breathed in her scent.  
"Somethings wrong." Inuyasha sniffed a few more times to be sure. "Her scent has changed, but why and why does she smell like a-"  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo howlered at him, in hope of geting his attention he continued "Since when does Kagome have a sword?"  
The innocent question caught everyone by surprise. they all looked over at the small fox as he reached out to pick up the sword. As his little hands neared it, he was hit with a few bolts of blue electicity. Shippo screamed in pain and surprise as he jumped back several feet.  
Miroku then walked up and looked at the sword from a distance. "Looks like it has a barrier on it just like the Tetsusaiga. Where did Kagome get this?" He then bent down to pick it up only to be deflected by the same barrier as Shippo. He looked at the sword cautiously. "Thats odd. A barrier against Youkai and Humans!........Inuyasha........come pick up the sword." The monk watched intently as Inuyasha scoffed and called him 'weak' then walked up to the sword.  
After hesitating for a moment he bent down and picked it up, with no problems. He then pulled the blade from the sheath and examined it. It looked identical to the Tetsusaiga except it wasn't chipped and worn out, plus this had a tassle dangling from the end, with a whitish stone and a moon and star dangling next to it. His eyes narrowed as they glanced over the blade. "Why do I have this sudden feeling of 'Deja vu'." He whispered to himself.  
"Very interesting." Miroku watched as Inuyasha examined the sword. "Only hanyous can touch this sword, so how did Kagome come to posses this" Miroku continued to ponder over the sword that was obviously in Kagome's possession.  
"Inuyasha........what are these?" The little fox youkai looked up at him as Inuyasha sheathed the sword and looked down at Shippo's inquiry. The child had his hands held up high exposing two pink and silver cylinders.  
Inuyasha fell to the ground in shock. From his sitting, slightly reclined position on the ground, he eyed the small tubes that were large in the little youkai's hands. Inuyasha reached for them and looked at them, now in his hand. "Where.......where did you get these?" He asked Shippo with a very soft voice that surprised everyone.  
Shippo blinked at him a few times in shock before speaking. "They were under Kagome's pillow........Inuyasha........what's wrong.......you look pale." Shippo asked him, with genuine concern. 'He looks like he's seen a ghost.' He watched as the hanyou delicatly played with the pink objects in his hand. "What are those anyway?"  
"They're hair ornaments. I gave them to my betrothed when we were children." Inuyasha continued to look at the cylinders as if transfixed.  
"BETROTHED!? Inuyasha your engaged!" the two humans said in unison obviously amazed by his response.  
"Techniquely. Her father was the Great youkai of the East and a Kuro Inu. She was a hanyou just like me. Our fathers betrothed us before we were born. We were practicly inseperable. But shortly before my mother died her family was attacked,her, her mother, and infant brother dissappeared, and I heard her father died shortly after from the attack. I was only 6 when she vanished I can't even remember their names anymore." Inuyasha's voice was soft as he told them about the little girl that would have been his wife someday. He felt his heart constrict at a few memories of them playing. He remembered the last time he saw her. ~******~Flashback~******~  
A small girl about 5 with long blackish blue hair and wide amber eyes ran through a field toward a silver haired boy about 6.  
"Inu-chan.......I made this for you."  
The girl placed a wreath of daisies on his head, looping around one of his fuzzy white dog ears.  
The boy looked at her through slitted eyes as he gave her blackish blue tail a slight tug. "Am I suppose to be cute?"  
"Uh huh!" The girl nodded happily as she smiled up at him.  
"I'm a mighty warrior......I'm not suppose to be cute." The boy crossed his arms in front of him and puffed up his chest in order to make himself look bigger. He then fell over backwards and both children burst out laughing. ~******~End Flashback~******~  
The soft look in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Sango or Miroku. Everything about him softened as he spoke about his 'intended.' His voice, his eyes, his expression, even his grasp on the ornaments became gentle.  
'Good thing Kagome isn't here, seeing Inuyasha this way would definatly wreak havoc with her heart.' Sango continued to watch her friend as he seemed lost in thought.  
"So......any idea how Kagome got a hold of them. She didn't have them yesterday. Could they just be duplicates?" Miroku questioned as he went about packing up the camp site.  
"NO.....they were specially made, no one else should have them.....unless......she's dead." Inuyasha said the last few words so quietly they almost escaped Sango's ears.  
"Inuyash......"Sango started, but was cut off as Inuyasha jumped to his feet.  
He tucked the ornaments into his haori and tied Kagome's sword to his waist next to the Tetsusaiga. "Can you guys handle the clean up. I'm going to go talk to Kagome. Meet back at Kaede's." He didn't wait for a reply as he bolted off in the same direction Kagome took. ~******~ 


	3. Make A Wish, Kagome

Chapter 3  
  
Kagome pulled herself out of the well once back on her side. She was in such a   
  
hurry to get here and talk to her mother she had completely forgotten to look for her other   
  
hanyou features. She noticed the claws as she climbed out of the well and decided to   
  
investigate further. Her first destination was the top of her head. Sure enough her now   
  
clawed fingers found fuzzy dog ears. Kagome closed her eyes as she ran her tongue over   
  
her teeth. "Yep, fangs too." She stated bluntly as she ascended the stairs and left the well   
  
house, heading straight for the door of her house. Which didn't take her long with her   
  
new youkai speed. "I probably have heightened senses too!" As if on cue the twirl of a   
  
mixer could be heard from the kitchen and the smell of oden hit her nose long before it   
  
would have a normal human.   
  
Kagome entered the house, kicked off her shoes and stalked toward the kitchen,   
  
ignoring the questioning glances she was receiving from her grandfather and little   
  
brother.   
  
"Mother we need to talk!" Kagome stood in the doorway, arms crossed in a   
  
typical 'Inuyasha' fashion.   
  
"Oh, Kagome you're back early. Happy Birthday!" She turned around to greet her   
  
daughter and was surprised at the sight before her. She dropped the spatula on the floor as   
  
her hands instinctively went to cover her mouth. Eyes wide, she looked at her daughter.   
  
'The 17th year, how could I have forgotten.'   
  
"Answer me one question, and answer it honestly. Who is my father?" Kagome   
  
looked at her mother through slitted eyes, waiting for her answer.   
  
She slowly made her way to a chair as she kept an eye on her obviously upset   
  
daughter. "Did he appear to you?" She focused her gaze at a spot on the table.   
  
"Yes he did. Why didn't you tell me, especially with me going to the feudal era   
  
and all?" Kagome's face started to soften as she watched her mother's shock condition.   
  
She spoke to her daughter in a gentle tone. "I wasn't sure if the spell was going to   
  
work or not and for how long....So what did he tell you?" She then questioned Kagome   
  
with a far off look in her eyes.   
  
Kagome noticed that look. It was the same look she would get when she thought   
  
about Inuyasha. Kagome let out a heavy sigh and took a seat across from her mother. "He   
  
told me about you two meeting and falling in live. Him being a lord, me being his heir.   
  
About the attack and sealing my blood and rigging the well. That he still loves you!"   
  
Kagome watched her mother's face light up with joy and it tore at her heart. 'All these   
  
years, they still love each other.' Kagome let out another sigh then she remembered   
  
something else her father had said. "Oh ya......something else......what's this about me   
  
being betrothed?"  
  
She gulped at the glare she was receiving from her daughter. "Oh well, you see,   
  
your both hanyou's and since your birth's you've shared some kind of link, we're not sure   
  
how, but you two seemed to calm each other, even when you did fight, it wouldn't last   
  
long. You two were literally born for each other, but....now....I don't even know where to   
  
look, all I can remember is his father was a lord of the Western Lands." She fidgeted with   
  
her hands on the table.  
  
Kagome had her head down, shielding her eyes under her bangs. She started   
  
laughing at what her mother confirmed. "You remember my 'dog-eared friend' as you call   
  
him?" She looked up at her mother's bewildered expression. "Guess who his father is?"   
  
"Inu.....yasha!" Her eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth again. "So he's   
  
the son of the Great Youkai of the West. Why didn't I see it before? Come with me." She   
  
stood and grabbed Kagome by the wrist as she led her up stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Once inside, Kagome sat on the bed and watched as her mother dug through her   
  
closet.  
  
"Ah...here it is!" She pulled an old shoe box out and sat down beside her   
  
daughter. She opened the box and sifted through the contents. She soon held up a picture   
  
and handed it to Kagome.   
  
Kagome took the picture and looked at it. There was a boy in the picture standing   
  
next to a little girl. The boy looked like a young Inuyasha, about 6 years old, and the girl   
  
had black hair and a black tail. 'It's me and Inuyasha, when we were children.' Her heart   
  
ached as she looked at the photo. "Inuyasha....I'm betrothed to Inuyasha!" The thought   
  
struck her like a ton of bricks. "But what if he denies it, what if......what if he rejects me?"   
  
"He won't. I've seen the way he looks at you, he couldn't reject you. Now that I   
  
think about it. That poor boy's been attracted to you from the start and he probably   
  
doesn't know why." She giggled a little bit before she realized her daughter's confused   
  
face. "Because of your link! Because your soul mates! He can't stand to be too far from   
  
you, that's why he follows you through the well. I wonder how he managed all these   
  
years." She started to ponder over the possibilities.   
  
"A lot of distractions mother, a lot." Kagome sighed as she thought about   
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo. Saddened, yet relieved that she isn't Kikyo's reincarnation. "Mom   
  
can I keep this photo, in case I need proof."  
  
"Sure!.....Oh dear, what am I going to tell Souta. He's a hanyou also."  
  
"I think he'll take it pretty well, considering the way he fawns over Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome paused as she remembered something her father said. "Mom, what am I gonna   
  
do about school. I can't go looking like this, Souta will have no problem since his only   
  
youkai features will be his eyes and fangs, but I have a tail and dog ears," Kagome played   
  
with her tail as she spoke.   
  
"If it will make you feel better, I'll talk to the school about home schooling you,"   
  
Before she could say anything else Kagome had her in a tight hug, thanking her. "Your   
  
welcome, now long do we have before your "fiancé" shows up to get you?" She giggled   
  
quietly at her daughter's shocked yet blushing reaction.  
  
"Um....a few hours. It's his human night tonight and he wants me to be there."   
  
Kagome stroked her soft tail nervously. 'Great is this going to become a nervous habit?'  
  
"Why don't you go get cleaned up while I go and talk to your brother and   
  
grandfather." She ushered Kagome to her room and walked downstairs.  
  
Kagome stood with her back against the door, staring at the picture. 'No wonder I   
  
had a feeling of "Deja vu" when I met him. But how am I going to explain it? Will he even   
  
listen? Will he even remember?' With determination on her mind, she decided now would   
  
be a good time to take a bath. "In the silence of the bathroom I can think up a plan."  
  
Kagome emerged from the bathroom almost an hour later, feeling refreshed and   
  
clean. The moment she stepped out, she ran into Souta.  
  
"EWWWW......it smells like wet dog in here." Souta teased her as he pinched his   
  
nose shut. Seeing the flames in her amber eyes made him realize he had made a bad   
  
choice in joking with her.  
  
"SOUTA! You're going to pay for that." Kagome lunged at him as if he was her   
  
prey, and he was. She missed him, but just barely, as he turned and bolted downstairs to   
  
hide behind their mother, followed closely by his enraged hanyou sister.  
  
"Mama......she's going to kill me!" Souta coward behind their mother looking in   
  
front of them at Kagome.   
  
"I heard your remark Souta, and I think I should let her have you, but today is her   
  
birthday and we only have a few hours with her. So let's enjoy our time." She patted   
  
Souta on the head and walked over and did the same to Kagome. "Now who wants   
  
cake?"   
  
Kagome sweat dropped at her mother's peace keeping tactics then followed her   
  
into the kitchen to salvage what was left of her birthday.  
  
~******~ 


	4. An Explanation, Please

Chapter 4   
  
Inuyasha stood before the well, silent, lost in thought. He thought back to the night before. He remembered her leaving for almost two hours, but not far as he could still smell her close by, then returning with a sword. But in the dying light of the fire he couldn't make out much else. 'What was up with her scent last night and this morning? She has the slightest scent of the youkai, but it wasn't blood, so she wasn't attacked. Could she have mated with one and not told me.' The thought of her in someone else's arms tore at him in a way he couldn't describe. 'No, it's not that type of smell.' The earlier image flashed in his mind and he felt his heart drop. 'Is this how Kagome felt when she saw me with Kikyo?' The clank of metal brought him out of his reverie. He looked down at his clenched fist and opened it to reveal the pink and silver cylinders. "I'll ask her about her scent.....after I find out where she got these from."   
  
There was a loud *THUMP* then some scratching sounds coming from the inside of the well. Before Inuyasha could investigate an oddly clothed woman climbed out of the well. She froze as her eyes locked onto the silver haired hanyou standing not three feet from her. She leapt from the edge of the well and landed softly and gracefully on the ground a few feet to his left.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face the girl now to his left. With an arched eyebrow he took in her appearance. She had on a floppy hat with a big daisy on the top, pinning up the front. She wore a basic, sky blue blouse and a dark blue skirt that went to just above her knees. She had on an even darker blue coat that reached almost to the ground. "Kagome, what's with the new get-up, run out of those uniform things?" 'I do like that blouse on her, it brings out her curves.' Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to block out the image, it didn't work and he felt himself blush.  
  
"Inuyasha.....what are you doing here. I expected you to come and pick me up almost an hour ago." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and looked as every bit defiant as he always did.  
  
"Oh ya," He had almost forgotten why he 'was' here. Thinking about her body did that some times. 'God, I'm getting as bad as that monk.' He blinked a few times to clear his mind then held out his hand and exposed the pink hair ornaments. "Where did you get these?" He practically yelled the question at her.   
  
Kagome looked down at his hand and her eyes grew wide. She then noticed her Kiseiga was at his waist. 'DAMN I forgot to grab those this morning.' She then fixed her eyes on the tubes in his hand. Then an idea stuck her. 'Why don't I find out if he does remember anything?' "Give those back, they're mine." She lunged at him in an attempt to get them back and to 'play'. She failed in her attempt as he side stepped. Almost sending her to the ground, but she recovered with her new found speed and grace.  
  
"No they're not. NOW TELL ME!"  
  
"How would you know they're not mine?"  
  
"Because I had the custom made and gave them to my betrothed." He shouted back at her, very confident in his answer.  
  
"You're WHAT?"  
  
"My.....uh.....um." He flinched as he just realized what he had said to her.  
  
"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Kagome was having a hard time trying not to smile a she strung him along.  
  
"Uh...ya...when we were kids. She disappeared some 60 years ago. I can't even remember her name anymore." He reached up and scratched one of his ears in embarrassment.  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"We were just kids, but I think so. I remember my mother saying we were soul mates." He was still scratching his ear but now his eyes were closed. They then flew open and he then glared at her. "You still haven't told me where you got these." He indicated to the hair ornaments.   
  
"I got them from my father."  
  
"Oh.....and where did he get them from?"  
  
"From me!" 'This is fun.' She smiled up at him with closed eyes.  
  
"Kagome....I'm getting tired of this game. WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?" He was about a foot away from her now as his anger rose. He then breathed in her new scent and his anger diminished. 'What was that? I've never downshifted that fast before.'  
  
Kagome continued to keep her eyes shut, knowing he hadn't seen their new golden color. "From my fiancé."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"Its French for betrothed, intended, soon-to-be-husband."  
  
'Kagome's going to be married.' Inuyasha felt the world collapse around him. He had only felt like that once before. When he found out his soul mate and best friend had vanished. He may have been a child but he was smart for his age and understood his feelings. But now it was happening all over again. He had lost her to someone else. Because he was too stubborn to admit his feelings to her, he had unintentionally pushed her away. Still curious, he continued on with their war of words. "So where did your "fiancé" get them?" This time his voice sounded dead.   
  
Kagome opened one eye slightly to look at him. His tone had taken her by surprise and now his eyes looked so sad and alone. 'Is he upset about me mentioning I'm engaged? I should end this before it gets out of hand.' She saw he was looking away slightly so she opened her eyes completely before speaking. "Why don't you ask yourself that question then?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" He snapped his attention back to her. He stared into her amber eyes with his own. 'There gold, just like......no way..... It's not possible......but that would explain why her scent seems familiar. But how, when? Oh god, it can't be true. I need to know.' Never letting his eyes leave hers, he brought up his empty hand and slowly pulled the hat from her head. Reluctantly he shifted his gaze to the top of her head. Two black fuzzy dog ears swiveled towards him. He stared at her in shock. He then watched as she slowly pulled off her coat and turned a tiny bit for him to see the black fluffy tail that reached past her knees.  
  
"My father sealed my blood until my 17th birthday. That's why I appeared full human this whole time. I was only 5 when we were forced back threw the well so I didn't remember anything until my father told me, and my mother showed me a picture." Kagome took out the picture and handed it to him.  
  
Inuyasha took the picture and looked between her and the photo. He took in all of Kagome's new features and compared them to the little girl in the picture. 'Can Kagome really be the same girl from my childhood?' Inuyasha looked her over again, this time from head to toe and very slowly. "It's true....." he brought his eyes back up and looked into hers. "All this time you were just in another time. And these last few years, I never realized. I should have recognized you." He turned his head away from her in shame.  
  
"Inuyasha.....we were children. Most kids don't remember that much of those earlier years. Besides my father planed for this to happen. We Kuro Inu's have the gift of foresight. He wanted it to happen this way. If you want I can explain more later, but right now I'm kind of hungry." Kagome placed a hand over her stomach as she twitched her tail at the prospect of food. She focused her amber eyes on Inuyasha's sad face, but before she could say or do anything a smile creped its way over his lips.   
  
In one fluid motion he had placed the ornaments in his haori and grabbed her beneath the arms, and lifted her into the air. Inuyasha looked at her surprised face. A majority of her hair and fallen over one shoulder and cascaded down like a black waterfall. Feeling the limitless joy and happiness fill his every being he started to spin her around, still suspended above him. He then started to laugh as he realized his first true love had been returned to him.  
  
'I've never heard him laugh like that, he actually sounds happy.' With Inuyasha laughing beneath her, she started to giggle at his strange behavior. She soon felt the spinning start to slow down as he twirled her downward in his welcoming arms.  
  
Inuyasha held onto her tightly as he whispered into her ear. "I'm never going to let you leave me again." He brought up his right hand and traced her jaw line with a claw, gently. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his, he then spoke again. "Never again am I going to lose you." He then brought his head down and claimed her lips for the first time with his own. He waited a moment to see what her reaction would be. When he felt her relax against him, he pulled her tighter against himself and kissed her gently yet it was also demanding.  
  
Kagome was a bit amazed by his sudden show of affection towards her. 'I guess technique he's loved me since we were children.' She closed her eyes and let her other senses go to work. The touch of his lips on hers was firm and gentle at the same time. She breathed in and caught his scent. 'He smells of pine, cedar trees and the wind. I can get lost in this scent.' Her ears then picked up the thumping of both their racing hearts. 'I think I have just found heaven.' Longing for more of him, Kagome slid her hands over his shoulders and up his neck to tangle her fingers into is hair and pull him closer. She parted her lips just enough for him to register the invitation. She felt his arms wrap around her back and pull her tighter against him, fitting her perfectly into him. Her new hearing then caught a very strange sound. It was like several people running, though it was quiet and fast. 'OH NO!' Before Kagome could pull away a familiar voice rang through out the clearing.  
  
~******~ 


	5. Uphold The Family Honor? Keh!

Chapter 5   
  
"INUYASHA! You jerk," the little fox child jumped on top of Inuyasha's head and started hitting him with all his strength. "You cheat on Kagome with Kikyo, and now you cheat on her again with a stranger..... I'm telling Kagome."  
  
Shippo managed to get a few more good whacks in before he was snatched from the hanyou's head by the tail. Inuyasha dangled the little nuisance in front of him. "Go ahead tell her, see if I care." He glared at the pup and was amused by the shocked expression on his face. "And here's your chance." He then turned the boy around to face the girl he had just been caught "cheating" with.  
  
Shippo's eyes became enormous as he examined the raven haired girl in front of him. 'She looks like Kagome and she does have Kagome's scent but this is a hanyou, Kagome is human.' "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? You may look like her in most aspects but my Kagome is human, you're a hanyou." Shippo crossed his arms a crossed his chest and turned his head upward. He tried to look powerful despite his currant dangling position.  
  
"You want proof?" Kagome watched the fox child nod. "I guess my new appearance would create some doubt......Now......for some proof." She placed a clawed finger to her mouth as she thought. Her gaze shifted to Inuyasha who was still glaring at the annoyance in his hand. "That's it!......Inuyasha.....I'm sorry.......OSUWARI!"  
  
Shippo instinctively jumped away as the hanyou kissed dirt. "Oh, Kagome it is you, what happened?" The small child leapt into her arms as he questioned her.  
  
"It's a long story. Why don't you run back and get Sango and Miroku over to Kaede's, I'll explain everything there, ok." Kagome kneeled down next to Inuyasha and slowly tried to get him into at least a sitting position. "We'll be right behind you. And if you're good I'll give you some candy." Before she could try and bribe him further, he was gone down the path.  
  
Kagome turned her attention to the cursing mass of silver and red and spoke in a quiet and soft tone. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm serious. Now that we remember more of our past, were do we stand. Are we going to stay engaged or do you want to break it off?" Kagome planted her hands firmly on the ground as she leaned toward him, anxious to hear his answer.  
  
'She asked if "I" wanted to break it off, not we, does that mean she wants to remain betrothed to me.' Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his face toward the sky before giving her his answer. "We've been betrothed since before we were born and I'm not about to ruin our families honor."  
  
Kagome turned her face away from him as she thought about his reply. 'Honor. Honor is the only reason he has to stay with me. Nothing else?' Kagome could fell her sadness start to take on the form of tears as she stood up. "I see......" was the only thing she said before she turned and bolted for the village.  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled by her speed when she took off. 'Well she is a hanyou! Wait.......do I smell saltwater......is she crying......why.....did I say something wrong?"  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome entered Kaede's hut rubbing away the tears so no one would now she was crying. She noticed all her friends, except Inuyasha of course, were gathered around the fire in the center of the room. "So who wants to hear an interesting story?" Her statement got everyone's attention, but what had Shippo's attention was her attire. On her way back she had put her hat and coat back on in hope of really surprising her friends. She saw Shippo was about to pounce on her and most likely remove the hat. Kagome gave him a low growl, that only youkai and hanyous could hear, that signified a "NO." When the pup obeyed and returned to his seated position did Kagome join them to tell her friends about her father?  
  
~******~   
  
"Sugoi! So you're a hanyou......just like Inuyasha.....That explains it." Shippo hit his fist into his other hand as he made the connection.  
  
"What's does Shippo?" questioned Sango.  
  
"This!" Kagome removed her hat and her fuzzy ears twitched about, she then pulled her tail out from her coat for them to see. "My father told me that the Kuro Inu women carry more youkai traits, hence the tail." Kagome noticed the shocked look on her friend's faces and giggled slightly at their speechlessness. "You guys looked surprised want to hear more, and this is really great. I've been engaged to someone since before we were born."  
  
"WHAT?! YOU'RE ENGAGED! TO WHO?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"Well he's someone I've known for the last couple of years, but apparently we played together as children. Here......I have a picture of him taken by my mother." Kagome took out the photo and handed it to them.  
  
"WHAT? Is .......this.......?"  
  
"Yep, I'm engaged to Inuyasha." Kagome forced out a smile, though inside she was hurt by his "honor" remark.  
  
"Does Inuyasha know about you two being intended?" Miroku asked her, still a bit astonished by the news.  
  
"Yes.....he knows. After all these years since I disappeared he had remembered, but didn't recognize me without my youkai features. He even said he would stay engaged to me so as not to ruin our families honor." Kagome turned her face away from them and clenched her fist tightly.  
  
Sango, noticing her friends current state of hurt, went and put an arm around her to comfort her. "Oh, Kagome..... It will be all right."  
  
"What's wrong with upholding family honor?" The monk asked, confused by their actions.  
  
"You stupid monk. Kagome wants Inuyasha to stay with her because he loves her not because he feels "duty bound" by his family." Sango then hugged Kagome as she directed her next words to her. "He'll come around." Sango then released her friend and smiled at her. "Look on the bright side, you have more of a hold on Inuyasha then Kikyo ever did."  
  
Kagome smiled up at Sango as her words rang true through her mind. Then several images flashed in her mind. Kagome was knocked backwards by the last image.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked from Kagome's side, very worried.  
  
"I......think I just had my first vision." Kagome blinked a few times in order to clear her head.  
  
"Really....what did you see." asked Miroku as he leaned on his staff toward her.  
  
"They were just a flash in my mind but.....I saw Inuyasha, then a brilliant sunset, an outstretched hand, my sword, then I was kissing someone, I'm not sure who." All the blood left Kagome's face as she thought about kissing someone else besides Inuyasha. "No, I won't let that happen.....I need to clear my head, I'm going for a walk." Kagome stood up and walked from the hut, ignoring her friend's pleas to stay.  
  
Inuyasha, who had been listening from behind the door, managed to leap up onto the roof, silently, just in time for Kagome to exit the hut without her knowing he had been eavesdropping. 'So that's what was wrong. DAMN IT!' Inuyasha watched Kagome's retreating form from the roof. Her tail swishing from side to side as she walked toward the lake. "I hope she's not going to cry again." Inuyasha then took off after her, remaining soundless as he went.  
  
~******~ 


	6. A Kiss That Sealed Everything

Chapter 6   
  
Kagome found herself standing by a lake near sunset. She knelt down to look at her reflection in the water. Sad gold eyes stared back at her. "Why does out relationship have to always be difficult. Why can't we be together without any obstructions?" Kagome continued to stare at her distorted self, watching to see if it would speak an answer. "Honor. Honor....is the only thing keeping him tied to me. Why can't he love me......Kikyo.....it always comes down to Kikyo." A few tears fell from her eyes and made ripples in the reflection below her. "Maybe I should just release him from his bond so he can be with his beloved Kikyo."  
  
"I don't want you to do that."  
  
A familiar voice had Kagome frantically wiping at the tears on her face. "Inuyasha don't scare me like that."  
  
"Well if you weren't deep in thought and talking to yourself, you would have heard me coming." Inuyasha stood behind her and crossed his arms. "Kagome....what are you doing out here so late?"  
  
"I just......needed to clear my head." Kagome kept her gaze on the lake as she heard him walk up behind her.  
  
"I guess I should give these back."  
  
Kagome turned to see Inuyasha pull his hand out from inside his haori and hold it outstretched before him. Kagome stood and stared at him as he opened his hand. Kagome eyed the pink and silver hair ornaments that rested gently in his palm. "Give them to Kikyo for all I care."  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded as she suddenly turned from him and continued to walk down the lake. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around so she could look at him. "Why would I give them to Kikyo? I gave them to you!"  
  
"But you love Kikyo now, so they should go to her."  
  
"I don't.......but I loved you first. I could have given these to Kikyo when we were children, but I didn't, want to know why......because I was drawn to you, the same way I have been these last couple of years, and don't ask, I don't know why." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and was a bit worried by her blank look.  
  
Kagome looked him straight in the eyes as she glared. "I know one of the reasons......because you need to uphold your family honor. Who cares about marrying for love anymore? That fairytale died along time ago." The tears were flowing freely now as she looked into his wide amber eyes. "Princess is saved by the white knight; they fall in love and live happily ever after. Ya right, how about this one. Princess is saved by the white knight, she falls in love with him, she risks her life for him and he chooses to be with an undead priestess. Ya that sounds about right. What do you think Inuyas-" Her angry words were cut off by his lips on hers.  
  
Kagome tried to fight back but the warmth that was flowing through her held her immobile, capable of nothing except to breath and kiss him back. She then felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her closer.  
  
Inuyasha ended the kiss and buried his face in her hair, just below one of her dog ears. "How about we try my version. White knight betrothed to princess before birth, fall for her later. Princess disappears. White knight becomes cold and mean. He runs into an old friend, thinks he loves her but she only reminds him of the princess. Princess finally returns, but white knight doesn't recognize her but has a strange attraction to her. Then everyone remembers the past and all is good. The white knight has his beloved back and I plan on never letting you go." Inuyasha drew her closer as he kissed her again, this time sweet and gentle. Tasting every inch. He then separated their lips and looked at her glazed over amber eyes. "So what do you think of my version?"  
  
Kagome smiled warmly as she stared into his violet eyes. 'VIOLET!? He MUST have been the guy from my vision. I'm so stupid...stupid, stupid.' Her smile grew as a thought came to her. "It would be an interesting story to tell out children."  
  
"Children?......So you still want to marry me?" There was hope in his voice as he spoke.  
  
"On one condition." Kagome held up her index finger for emphasis. "Give me one good reason! Convince me and I'll even tell you why you're attracted to me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her bewildered. 'Convince her, that's it. Ok......how do I convince her?' He thought for awhile before coming up with nothing. "DAMN IT KAGOME! You know I'm not very good with words."  
  
Kagome just placed a hand over her mouth as she yawned.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her in frustration. "Fine but don't yell at me if none of this makes sense.......I've loved you since we were kids, and then you vanished and it left a hole. I was miserable. Then after my mother died, I was forced out on my own. With you gone and now both my parents I would have welcomed death. I think I went looking for it when I heard about Kikyo killing all youkai who tried for the Shikon no Tama. But the whole time, something was nagging at the back of my mind. That one day you would return, so I survived. I think I was attracted to Kikyo because she was an old friend and I thought she could fill that hole. I was wrong. There was something between us that just wouldn't fit. And then you came and released me. That nagging feeling ceased and all of a sudden everything seemed right." Inuyasha took out the hair ornaments and placed one about 1/3 of the way down on each forelock. He then held her face in his hands as he continued. "Kagome.....you filled that hole more then Kikyo ever cold. I owe you my life in so many ways, in fact I give it to you. I willingly give you my life, my heart, and my love." He then brought his head down lower so he could capture her lips for the third time today. "So are you convinced?"  
  
"Inuyasha......I think you have me convinced for the next three lifetimes. You've never said so much at one time. I guess when given an ultimatum for something you want, you go all out." Kagome then giggled as she jumped away from him, swishing her tail playfully. "Now, as promised, I'll tell you why you're attracted to me. That is if you still want to know?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her as he lunged toward her "Of course I want to know. Now come here!" To Inuyasha's surprise, she leapt away quickly and landed gracefully a few feet away, still giggling.  
  
"For a human, you're very slow." She teased as she sat down, "Ok I'll tell you. And this is a direct quote from my parents, "We were literally born for each other." "We're soul mates." "And we keep each others youkai blood in check." Got it, good" Kagome stood back up and walked up to him. "One question, what am I suppose to do about the Kiseiga?"  
  
"The Kiseiga?"  
  
"My sword." She pointed at the extra sword at his waist. "I don't know how to use a sword and how am I going to carry it."  
  
"I'll hold onto it for now. When we get back to Kaede's, I'll fix you up. As for using it, I could show you a few things, but all my stuff, I learned from trial and error." Inuyasha looked at the dark sky then to the forest. "We should get back, I don't want to be caught out here as a human. Even if you're still a hanyou, you can't fight yet, it would be too dangerous." He then started to walk by the shore of the lake, back to the village.  
  
Kagome followed close behind, unsure about his reaction to them being soul mates. 'Is he happy about it or is he mad. Why won't he say something?' They were almost back to Kaede's when she couldn't take the silence anymore. Kagome let out a low growl of frustration and leapt into the air, landing in front of Inuyasha. "That's enough with the silent treatment. Is it that bad that we're bonded?"  
  
Inuyasha stumbled back a few steps at seeing her before him, she was obviously upset. Her hands were clenched at her sides. Her head was down cast so her eyes were shrouded behind her bangs. Her tail was fluffed out and it swished violently. 'I think I'm in trouble.' Inuyasha heard her growl quietly and decided he should say something before he gat 'sat'. "No Kagome...... it's not bad. I was just thinking that it all makes sense now."  
  
Kagome looked up at him and blinked a few times from confusion. She relaxed at seeing him smile but it made her even more curious. She looked at him through slitted eyes as she asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well......when your gone, I'm restless and I fight no where near my normal abilities, but when I'm near you I can quickly kill any youkai.......I feel calm and wanted when your close. That's why I'm always going over to your time, I'm drawn to you." Inuyasha walked up to her slowly and pulled her into his embrace, hugging her close as he whispered into her ear at the top of her head. "I need you by my side, always. You make me feel things I never had before. And no, I didn't feel this way with Kikyo, so don't ask. Kagome......I'm glad we're bonded, even after all these years, we're still connected. It's that bond that drove me to survive all those years without you." Inuyasha closed his eyes as he held her, breathing in what he could of her scent. 'DAMN human senses. I shouldn't have to struggle to smell her......flowers and honey, must be that stuff she puts on her hair.' Inuyasha sighed in contentment at finally being able to smell that sweet scent that always lured him.  
  
Kagome's mind was reeling from everything he had just said. She soon was hugging him back, raking one hand through his long black hair. She smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. "You know......there is something good about you being human." She felt him stiffen next to her, causing her to giggle. "You're more open with your feelings." Kagome pulled out of the hug so she could look at him. "But you know...... I think I like you better as a hanyou, I miss your dog ears and white hair when you're human." She then brought up her hands and traced the edge of his human ears with her fingers, all the while smiling at him in the most loving way she could.  
  
Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine as she gently caressed his ears. 'DAMN IT! Even as a human......and why does she have to look at me like that. With that smile she could ask me to jump off a cliff and I'd probably do it. Gods, she can drive me crazy sometimes.' Inuyasha felt another shiver, so he tried to redirect her attention elsewhere. "Ya, but you have your own now, so you can play with them."  
  
Kagome removed her hands from his ears and started to play with the tip of her tail. She then directed her gaze to the ground between them before speaking. "Does......it hurt......when I touch them? If it does....I'm sorry....I'll never do-"  
  
"No....it doesn't hurt. It just......"  
  
"Just what?" She looked at him with hopeful golden eyes.  
  
"It just......um." Inuyasha blushed a dark crimson as he went to scratch a dog ear that wasn't there (old habit you know).  
  
Kagome grinned as it dawned on her what he was trying 'not' to say. "Oh, it turns you on." She watched as his blush darkened and spread. "Ah Ha, so you do enjoy it when I play with your ears." She pointed a finger at him in an accusatory manor, then she started to giggle.  
  
"Stop that, or else I'll...."  
  
"You'll what?" Kagome started to laugh at his reaction. 'Or else, ya right, what can he-' her train of thought was lost as she found herself pinned against the object of her thinking. Lip to lip.  
  
Inuyasha had taken her dare by kissing her. 'I wonder if this will work every time she's rambling on. Kiss her into silence. I like that idea.' He then decided to deepen the kiss and brushed his tongue over her lips briefly. But all effort has ceased as a familiar voice was heard only a few yards away.  
  
"Oi, Sango, I think it's hotter out here then in there. Hey you guys, dinner is ready, unless you'd prefer to have your dessert first." They both looked up in time to see Miroku reenter the hut.  
  
"I'm starved, let's eat." Inuyasha took her by the hand and started for the hut.  
  
She watched his back as they walked, an amusing thought came to mind. '18 with the body of a grown man, and the attention span of a toddler.' Kagome sighed as she thought back to all that had happened that day and night. 'This is definetly one birthday, I'll never forget.'  
  
~******~ 


	7. Save Me, Striking White Knight!

Chapter 7   
  
Later that night, almost everyone was a sleep inside the small hut. Inuyasha, who never slept on his human night, sat awake, staring at a bundle on the floor to his right. He looked down at the sleeping girl and brushed her bangs out of her face so he could see it better. "I must have done something right to please the gods, because they brought you back to me, my one true love." He had spoken softly so no one would hear him in case they had been faining sleep. He went to touch her hair some more, but she sifted in her sleep, causing him to jerk his hand back quickly.  
  
Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag, putting her back to Inuyasha. A large smile was on her lips as she went back to sleep. Dreaming about all that had happened that night and of kissing Inuyasha, her one and only true love.  
  
~******~   
  
Inuyasha stood several yards away from Kagome, in the middle of a large clearing. Sango, Miroku and Shippo sat at the tree line watching their friends with intense interest. Kagome was standing with the Kiseiga in hand, breathing heavily from the training she was receiving. Inuyasha took note of her fatigue and sheathed the untransformed Tetsusaiga. "That's good for today, take a rest, Kagome." he started to walk toward the tree line when a blade came down in front of him.   
  
"Kagome......you're tired, you should-"  
  
She lunged at him with the Kiseiga, which he easily avoided by jumping backwards. He landed on a low branch of a near by tree.  
  
"Kagome you should rest...... but if you insist, there are other abilities we still need to focus on besides swordsmanship. If you're interested you lave to catch me first." Inuyasha smiled, turned around and leapt into the dense forest.  
  
Kagome watched him leave and quickly sheathed the Kiseiga, which was being held at her waist by a tie that Inuyasha made from a strip of his haori, he had also said it was a memento. "Come back her you jerk," rang throughout the clearing as she took chase after him.   
  
"Do you think he's enjoying this?" Asked Sango as she watched Kagome follow after Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, how often does he get to teach Kagome something. Plus with her youkai blood active again, he needs to find out what she's capable of for her own safety. But yes I think he's enjoying himself." Miroku confirmed Sango's suspicions.  
  
"Now all we can do is wait for them to come back." Shippo sulked as he sat with the two humans and awaited the return of the two rambunctious hanyous.  
  
~******~   
  
Using her regained superior senses, Kagome quickly tracked down the silver haired hanyou. She found him standing in another clearing a few miles away from where they had started. His back was to her and he seemed to be looking for something. Being down wind gave Kagome the advantage she needed. She crouched down on a branch and readied herself for her assault.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the breeze looking for the same scent that always put his mind at ease. His eyes and ears scanning the meadow. 'Where is she? She should have caught up to me by now, unless....oh no, what if a youkai found her, she's not ready to fight yet. Oh god, I have to-' as Inuyasha turned around to search for her, he was pushed to the ground by two clawed hands. The momentum from the attack sent him and his assailant rolling for several feet. When they came to a stop he was pinned to the ground by a light weight form straddling him and small clawed hands pushing at his chest. Inuyasha shook his head then opened his eyes. He was a bit surprised to see liquid gold staring down at him from behind a black curtain. "Well, it's good to see your youkai senses work."  
  
Kagome brushed the hair out of her face and smiled as she nodded. She shifted her weight slightly, causing Inuyasha to emit a low growl. Worried that she might have hurt him, she started to check his body for wounds. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you, where?"  
  
"Be still!" Inuyasha grabbed her hips tightly and ceased her movements. Her quest for wounds had caused her hips to rock against his several times, causing a whole new area of problems. 'If I don't get her to stop, then she's going to become my mate a lot sooner than even she expects.'  
  
Kagome saw him blush as he closed his eyes and steadied her. She tried to squirm her way out but only succeeded in getting another growl from the hanyou beneath her. 'Beneath!' Kagome had just now realized their positions and blushed a deep red, but didn't move. 'Why does this feel natural? Shouldn't I feel ashamed?' She looked down at the boy pinned under her, his face still blushed slightly as he fought control. His hair was spread out like a gorgeous white blanket beneath them. Looking at his handsome face she knew why she wasn't ashamed. 'I'm with the man I love. It shouldn't feel anything but natural.' Kagome then fixed her gaze on his dog ears. Grinning she reached for them.  
  
Feeling Kagome's hands leave his chest, he opened his eyes to she her hands going in the direction of his ears. He released his hold on her hips and snatched her hands away just in time. He held on to her hands as he glared at her. "Oh no you don't. You've tortured me enough for one afternoon." Inuyasha then let his imagination run wild as he looked at her petite form straddling him. She was naked and her body glistened from sweat as she screamed out from the pleasure he was giving her. He smiled to himself.  
  
Kagome was a bit confused when she saw him grin all of a sudden. 'Why do I have the feeling that he's thinking something naughty?' Kagome stiffened as an odd odor reached her nose. 'It smells a lot like Inuyasha except this is......a......a full youkai. But why-'  
  
"Well, well, looks like my little brother has found a play mate."  
  
The familiar and unwanted voice pulled Inuyasha from his day dream. In a single fluid motion, Inuyasha had pulled Kagome off of him and stood, pushing her behind him. With the Tetsusaiga now drawn. Inuyasha felt the need to question his half brother. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I merely smelled a familiar bloodline that's been extinct for over 60 years and came to investigate." Sesshoumaru eyed the girl standing behind Inuyasha. "You're that Kuro Inu pup that use to follow around my brother when we were children. Were you not also the princess of the Eastern lands?"  
  
"Ya so, now you can leave." Kagome growled at him from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you not also that annoying miko who would get in my way?" When he heard a growl from his brother, he knew he was right. "I'll have to ask you about that later." In one swift movement, Sesshoumaru had back handed Inuyasha into a tree, stunning him, and had grabbed Kagome by the wrists pulling her up against his chest. "You look better as a hanyou. I'm even persuaded to take you as my mate. The Eastern Lands would be a valuable asset to me. What do you think, Princess?"  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide with fear and disgust as she saw his face inch towards hers. 'Oh god, he's going to kiss me. NO.... I....won't....I can't. Let me go......NOOOO!' Unable to grab her sword, she did the first thing that came to mind, she screamed, "INUYASHAAAAA!"  
  
There was suddenly a pulse. Then another. There was a blue flash that sent Sesshoumaru flying backwards into a nearby tree. He was dazed but still conscience. It had also knocked Kagome to the ground. She was now surrounded by a blue bubble like force field. Inuyasha who was shocked by the whole ordeal reached out to touch the bubble, when he did, his hand passed right through it. With that new information he ran to Kagome's side in the center of the force field. When Sesshoumaru tried to enter the bubble, Kagome's Kiseiga glowed blue and through him back again. After regaining his composer he walked to the edge of the force field and glared at the girl inside.  
  
"One of these days you won't have your father's sword to protect you and when that happens I'll have you and your kingdom. I would be a much better match with you then that half-breed. You'll agree soon enough, Princess." Sesshoumaru gave her a cocky grin then turned around and left, as silently as he had entered.  
  
With his brother's scent no longer in the area, Inuyasha pulled a rattled Kagome into his lap. She was shaking as he tried to comfort her. While he was holding her against him, the barrier faded and the Kiseiga ceased it's pulsating. He ran his hand up and down her arms in hope of calming her. "Kagome it's ok. You know I'll never let that bastard have you. And I don't think your sword will allow that either." He positioned her so her head was against his chest and her legs draped over his leg. He placed a soft kiss behind her ear and felt her shiver again. "Come on Kagome, I'm taking you back." After wrapping an arm around her back, he slid his other arm under her knees and held her closer. He then stood and started to walk back to where their friends were.  
  
Kagome felt herself being lifted and instinctively wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, clinging to him like her life depended on it. She closed her eyes when she rested her head against his chest and whispered. "Don't let him take me."  
  
Inuyasha felt a lump in his throat as she shivered yet again and he realized how scared she truly was. "Don't worry, you're betrothed to me and I won't let anyone have you."  
  
"Thank you." The warmth from Inuyasha's body was calming her. "Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?"  
  
"What do you think that barrier was?"   
  
"I'm not sure but we'll ask Kaede or Myoga when we get back. One of them should know something......Now just relax....I'll get you home safely." He felt the grip she had around his neck loosen causing him to pull her closer.  
  
Kagome was being lured to sleep by the comforting words and gentle embrace she was receiving from the usually rough hanyou. Due to her state of contentment, her next words came out slow and drowsy. "Home....? Which....side....is my....home?"  
  
Inuyasha had almost missed her words as he walked through the forest. 'She's right! Even though she was born here, she spent the last 12 years over there. And when did I start referring to Kaede's village as home. Has this girl really changed me that much.....I guess so....I've slept under the same roof as three humans, three youkai and now a female hanyou.' Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. 'Now with her youkai blood awake, she's torn between two different worlds. The slow, calm, convenience of the human life and the fast, refreshing, adventurous life of the youkai. I wonder which side she'll consider to be more of a home in.' He placed his chin on her head and brushed his cheek against her ear as he continued to think. 'Lets see, we're betrothed, which means we'll be married one day, and we'll of course have pups.' That got a deep blush going. 'Which means I'll need to provide food and shelter for my family? And since Kagome is the rightful ruler of the Eastern Lands she'll need to stay here and oversee her domain. So....if I want her to consider this side home, I'll need to make her happy and comfortable. Let's see, happy: stop being a jerk, be nicer to her, don't throw a fuss and let her go to the other side, that's a big one. Comfortable.....comfortable? I know, I can-'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, what's with the determined look and why are you carrying Kagome, is she hurt?"  
  
"Shut up monk, it's none of your business and no she's not hurt. I'm carrying her like this because......" Inuyasha's eyes just about popped out of his head at what he had almost said. 'What would I have said? I wanted to see her beauty as we returned. NO! It felt better this way. Ya right, like I could say that! Maybe I'll just let the monk wonder some more.' "Come on you guys, we need to get back to Kaede's, there's been some new....developments."  
  
Sango and Shippo watched as the two hanyou's returned. The darker cradled against the lighter. Then Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged a few words that ended in an evil glare from the dog-boy. Now the two humans and a fox child were following behind an out of character Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you suppose happened?" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"I don't know. He said she wasn't hurt, but she looks awfully pale."  
  
"Well if he doesn't tell us soon, we could always beat it out of him."  
  
"Sango, calm down. He said she wasn't hurt, and with the way he is with Kagome, I believe him. He'll probably tell us once we reach Kaede's." After receiving a nod from Sango and surprisingly Shippo, he continued on in silence.  
  
~******~ 


	8. Origins

Chapter 8   
  
"Oi, Kaede, is Myoga in here with?" Questioned Inuyasha as he entered the hut.   
  
"What is it my Lord?" Shouted the flea from his spot by the fire.   
  
After everyone entered and took their usual places in the hut, Inuyasha did the same. Only he kept the sleeping Kagome in his lap. "We need to talk Flea!"  
  
"What about my Lord?" Myoga jumped over to his master's shoulder and looked at the girl with dog-ears and a black tail. "My Lord, is this the Kuro Inu Princess that vanished 62 yeas ago?"  
  
"That's right you weren't around yesterday were you!" Inuyasha glared at his flea of a retainer. "This is Kagome."  
  
"Kagome, but how, she was human?"  
  
"Her father sealed her youkai blood until her 17th birthday. He had also rigged the well to open 60 years later or on her 15th birthday, so she could come here." Inuyasha absent-mindedly brushed a clawed hand over her tail that lay in her lap. 'It's so soft, just like when we were kids.'  
  
"I take it by your actions you still remember your betrothal to each other." Myoga flinched as Inuyasha halted all movement, obviously unaware of his own actions.  
  
After gaining control of the small blush on his cheeks, he turned his attention tot he miniature youkai. "Yes, we do, but that's not the issue right now. It's Kagome's sword. What is it capable of?" He pulled out the Kiseiga and placed it in front of him.  
  
"The Kiseiga! Where did-"  
  
"I'll tell you later, but what do you know about the swo-"  
  
"Inu....ya....sha" a soft voice whispered through out the hut and all eyes were on Kagome as she slowly awakened. She took a moment to look around. 'I'm in the hut with everyone, but where is Inuyasha?' When she realized she was still in his lap and in front of everyone she jumped up. If she had been a cat she would have attached herself to the ceiling, but being an inu youkai, she only succeeded in finding the nearby wall. "Inuyasha what's going on?"  
  
"Calm down. I told you I was bringing you back remember."   
  
"Is he......?"  
  
"No....he left a long time ago. Now calm yourself and come sit down."  
  
Everyone watched the two hanyous intensely. They were really surprised by Kagome's actions. She looked terrified, not of them or Inuyasha, but of the air or space itself. And Inuyasha was the one trying to calm her down. And who was 'he' they were talking about.  
  
"Who's he and why is Kagome so scared?" Shippo asked innocently from Miroku's lap.  
  
Inuyasha had managed to restrain her and he held her around the shoulders to comfort her as he was about to tell them of the events of the day.   
  
"When I took off earlier, I wanted to test Kagome's senses. Of course she found me, but so did someone else. Sesshoumaru showed up and recognized Kagome as the Eastern Lands princess, and I think with her being part youkai, well, he's.....now attracted to her!"  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"He knocked me into a tree, grabbed her and even tried to kiss her, that bastard, but the Kiseiga started to pulsate and it created a blue barrier around Kagome, knocking Sesshoumaru into a tree, but the Kiseiga let me inside. Sesshoumaru said he would get her eventually, and then left. Kagome was pretty rattled by what he did so I brought her back." Inuyasha tightened his hold on her shoulders as he felt her shiver again.  
  
"Oh Kagome! Don't worry we won't let him take you." Shippo said as he leapt at her and gave her a small hug. It was all his little arms were capable of.  
  
"So Myoga, what can you tell us about the sword?" Inuyasha repeated his earlier question.  
  
"Not much I'm afraid. The Kiseiga was created from her father's fang at the same time as the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. It's said to enhance miko powers and project them into the blade for attacking." Myoga crossed his arms in deep thought.  
  
"Miko powers, but her otousan was a taiyoukai, how is that possible." Sango questioned.   
  
"Don't you know? Kagome's okasan was a miko. She too protected the Shikon jewel. She was actually the first miko to purify it. But it was stolen shortly before she disappeared." Myoga then looked over to the female hanyou who was currently in shock.  
  
"My okasan was.....then that explains it." Kagome stared into the fire as she spoke her thoughts out loud. "Since I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation, how else would I come to possess the jewel, my okasan? It was trying to find a way back to her. But why didn't she say anything to me before." Kagome fell silent as she looked at the flames.  
  
"Hey Myoga, why did her sword react like that to Sesshoumaru, not that I'm complaining, but what caused it." questioned Inuyasha, hoping to get Kagome's mind going in another direction.  
  
"I don't know. I bet Kagome's retainer would know."  
  
"Her retainer? Where can we find him...her?" asked Sango.  
  
"She's in the East somewhere. I'll go fetch her while you guys go check out a lead on a shard I found. Some kind of giant lizard toward the mountains, a few days west from here."  
  
"I can't believe her.....why didn't......I'm gonna...." Kagome rambled on.  
  
Realizing Kagome was still preoccupied with her mother's mistrust, Inuyasha decided to ignore her. "Ok we'll set out tomorrow morning. Let's just relax the rest of the evening."  
  
"COOL!" yelled Shippo as he brought out several of his little toys.  
  
Sango helped Kaede with dinner. Miroku played with Shippo. While Inuyasha watched Kagome continue to ramble on about her mother. His eyes softened as the roamed over her.  
  
"Still in love with her my Lord?" Myoga asked from his master's shoulder.  
  
"What do you know about it flea?" He growled quietly to the small pest of a youkai.  
  
"I've been around for several centuries, my Lord....You look at her the same way your father did to your mother. You have almost the same look as when you two were children yet now your glances are matured and I doubt they are innocent as they were when you were little. Am I right?" Myoga almost didn't complete his last sentence as he was squashed between Inuyasha's thumb and forefinger.   
  
"If you say anything to her, I swear I'll squish the life out of you." He released the small bug and watched as the 'flea pancake' floated to the floor. After Myoga puffed back out, Inuyasha growled in a menacing, quite voice, "It's a promise!"  
  
Myoga gulped at seeing his master's eyes flash red for a brief second. He then retreated to Kirara's head, where he watched his Lord and Kagome's interactions. After dinner he noticed Inuyasha was practically ignoring Kagome, but she didn't seem to mind as she had finally quieted down about her mother and was studying. Inuyasha on the other hand was on he opposite of the fire, staring into it, as if at any moment a youkai would pop out of it. 'Fate has definitely dealt him a bad hand. He has lost so many of those that he's loved. But maybe, fate is giving him the chance to love once more by returning Kagome to his side. Now....if only he would embrace his gift instead of pushing it away....Oh well, maybe he'll come around.' Myoga sighed aloud from his perch on top of Kirara's head and watched as everyone settled down for the night. 'I wonder what Nekome's going to say when I show up?"  
  
~******~ 


	9. No Faint Resemblence

Chapter 9   
  
The next day, the now familiar yet odd group of friends walked down a road they had hoped not to use ever again.   
  
"DAMN IT! Why does the shard have to be near Kouga's den?" Inuyasha grunted under his breath.   
  
"Inuyasha.....calm down. Why do you always get so worked up by him? Are you that insecure about yourself?" Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him threw just barely slitted eyelids as she lifted her chin just enough for her to seem as if she 'knew all'.   
  
"What? .......What do I have to be insecure about?" He argued with her and mimicked her stance in his own way, waiting to see what she could possibly come up with to think 'HE' was insecure.   
  
"Oh.....Let's see.... where to begin. Well ...... 1st, you're fighting. You're an amazing fighter, but you yourself are always finding new techniques to better your abilities. 2nd, your appearance, don't get me wrong, I love how you look," Kagome noticed him arch his eyebrow in question to her comment. "But I'm not everyone else and they try to make you feel inferior. 3rd, your blood. Everyone made you feel insecure as a hanyou, so you sought out the jewel to fix that. 4th, the way Kikyo treated you. Betraying you, even if it was a trick, what she did would make any grown man insecure. 5th, your friendships. You don't really open up and talk to us, as if in the same moment you do, one of us is going to turn on you. It's not going to happen. And don't get me started about your human night." Kagome was really getting into her argument with the stubborn dog. She quickly walked up to Inuyasha and stared at him almost a breath away from his face. Kagome's heart started to race at their close proximity. She gathered it under control before she spoke again. "And....most of all...... your insecure about us, our relationship. After all we've been through, you honestly think I would leave and become someone else's wife. That's what your really worried about isn't it that Kouga could steal me away from you at any time."   
  
"............."   
  
Kagome noticed his lack for words so she decided to reassure him further. "Just because he kidnaps me and tried to steal my heart, doesn't mean he'll succeed. Yes, Kouga is nicer and more polite then you and he shared his feelings with me openly, but there is one major problem about him." She saw his now interested and still questioning gaze. 'Maybe I'm getting through finally.' After she paused for a moment to build up his curiosity, she yelled the three words that she hoped would change things. "HE'S NOT YOU!"   
  
Inuyasha stumbled backwards at her outburst, completely surprised. 'She doesn't like Kouga because he's not.....me! But I know she likes Kouga as a friend, does that mean she likes me as more then a friend. If she does, why won't she say something about it? Maybe she doesn't love me.....like that.' His eyes grew wide, filled with realization and sorrow.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha's expression changed from shocked to sad. For the first time since she had met the half dog youkai, she was confused by his reaction. She had expected him to be glad that she didn't like the wolf youkai in that way and that she liked him. But he looked sad instead. 'Naze.....why has my confession upset him....maybe it wasn't the confession he was wanting.' She took a step closer to him and smiled sweetly up at him, her tail swishing happily behind her. "Inuyasha, Kouga's not the one I love, he's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Kouga is my friend and he'll never be anything more then that."   
  
Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked up faint whispering and glanced out of the corner of his eye to behind Kagome. Standing a few yards away, Sango and Miroku were whispering amongst themselves, while Shippo sat on Sango's shoulder listening and nodding. 'I had completely forgotten they were there. DAMN IT and we're giving them a show.' What happened next had taken everyone by surprise. Before he or anyone else could blink, his head was being pulled down by a weight on his forelocks. Out of instinct he closed his eyes and waited for earth to meet his face, thinking Kagome had "sat" him. Instead his lips hit something soft and warm. 'I recognize this feeling, this soft, sweet, pleasure surrounded by the smell of honey and wildflowers. This happened before, but this time it's more heated.....Kagome!......Kagome is kissing me.' Inuyasha felt his muscles go limp as his arms folded around her, drawing her closer. Just as he was starting to melt into her, she pulled away and took hold of his face, forcing him to look at her.  
  
She could tell he was a bit dazed by her actions due to the glassy look in his eyes. Kagome gave him a bright and warm smile. "Inuyasha..... You're the one that I love, no one else, and no one can change that." She then gave him a brief, chaste kiss before speaking again. "So get over your jealousy of Kouga, because no one is going to take me away from you." Kagome was relived when a faint smile creased his lips.  
  
Pleased with what she had said and done, Inuyasha felt for the first time in his life, extremely confident and even more ecstatic that she had chosen him and not the 'wimpy wolf.' He took her by the hand and continued down the path, pulling Kagome gently behind him. "Well let's get looking for that shard." There was a small smile on his face as he walked between Sango and Miroku.   
  
Sango looked at Miroku inquisitively, and he looked at her in return. Both just shrugged their shoulders and proceeded to follow after their friends.  
  
~******~   
  
"All that trouble for this small of a piece. Who would have thought?" Kagome held up the sliver of the Shikon no Tama. "This is probably the smallest piece we've found." She then put the shard in the bottle and tried to work out some of the grass and sticks from her hair. She had tried to fight with her Kiseiga, but still being a beginner, she hadn't done very well and found herself thrown into he bushes several times by the giant iguana type youkai.  
  
"You fought pretty well today, Kagome" Miroku commented to her from his laid back position against a tree.   
  
"KEH! She came out with more scrapes and cuts then that youkai did." corrected Inuyasha.  
  
"Ya....but thanks to my youkai blood I'm already healed." Kagome glared at him due to his insensitivity. She had just managed to pull the last stick from her hair when she picked up a light rippling sound. "I hear a stream over there, so I'm gonna go bathe. You guys.....keep an eye on him." Kagome pointed to the monk as she pulled out her bath supplies. In a matter of seconds she was running toward the river. Thanks to her new senses, she found the river in no time. After stripping, she stepped into the tepid water. She was relived that it wasn't freezing and flowed with slight warmth that made the water a comfortable temperature. She quickly cleaned off the dirt and blood and managed to pull the rest of the debris from her hair and tail. "Stupid Inuyasha! You'd think he would be glad that I could now fight more. Not just stand on the sidelines and shoot an arrow." Kagome rested against a rock as she looked up at the stars. 'Seeing so many at one time has always calmed me down. It's so tranquil and peaceful here. I love the fresh air and water, the beauty of nature. It's hard to imagine that one-day this will all be gone.' Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she tried to picture modern day Tokyo over the serene forest. After failing to merge the two times, she let her mind wander, and she let the peacefulness of the night surround her. She was so calm, she felt like doing something she hadn't been able to do in along time.   
  
  
  
~******~ 


	10. Never Underestimate A Hanyou

Chapter 10   
  
Back at the campsite, everyone was doing his or her own thing. Sango was making dinner between smacking the monk, which had become habit over the last few months. And for once Inuyasha and Shippo were getting along. Shippo was playing with his toys and occasionally, Inuyasha would get bored and join him.   
  
A faint sound drifted to Inuyasha's ears and he sat up, listening carefully. Shippo too had heard the sound and was now perched on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" questioned Miroku as he reached for Sango's backside yet again.  
  
"I......"I'm not sure." Inuyasha stood up, took Shippo from his shoulder and handed him to Miroku. "Stay here I'm going to check it out." He then bolted into the tree line, following the sound. It was a soft tone that sounded like an angelic voice. 'That voice is so melodic, I feel like I'm being drawn to it.' He landed on a thick branch a few yards from a river and scanned for the source of the voice. It had stopped when he landed on the branch, but it soon returned and his eyes focused on a nude figure wading through the river. Inuyasha immediately calmed and leaned against the tree. He listened tot he song as e watched his betrothed bathe in the small amount of moonlight.   
  
Unaware of her audience, Kagome kept on singing.  
  
"Somewhere out there,  
  
Beneath the pale moonlight,  
  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight.  
  
Dreams to Dreams,  
  
You will learn what I mean.  
  
Inside my heart, no one else can describe,  
  
How I feel.  
  
Somewhere in my dreams,  
  
I will follow my dreams...though.  
  
Somewhere out there,  
  
If love can see us through,  
  
Then we'll be together, somewhere out there,  
  
Out where dreams come true."  
  
At the end of her song she waded out of the river and retrieved her towel, wrapping it securely around her chest.  
  
Inuyasha watched her, almost hypnotized by her sweet voice and the moon that played on her skin. 'I had no idea she could sing. She never does that when we're around. Maybe I could talk her into singing for us later.....but then she'll know I was spying.....no I'm not.....oh....Hell, yes I am.' The sound of crushing grass brought him out of his daydream as he looked down at Kagome. She had leapt and retrieved the Kiseiga from the pile of clothes and was now standing ready to fight. 'Did she notice me?' He noticed she was looking down the riverbank and decided it wasn't him she was waiting for. He watched the tree line for the intruder and sniffed for a scent. 'I can smell dust, wind, and....OH HELL!.....Although......maybe now would be a good time to see what she does.' Inuyasha stopped himself from leaping in front of her and positioned himself on the branch to watch and listen, and be ready in case things got out of hand.  
  
Just as Kagome was reaching for her clothes, she picked up a scent of a youkai, and she didn't like it. She wasn't sure what or who it belonged to but it definitely made the fur on her tail stand on end. Kagome stood ready to unsheathe the Kiseiga and attack. She waited in silence as the smell got stronger and closer.   
  
A rumbling tornado burst into the small clearing and dissipated, revealing the one that had disturbed her bath. Kagome's eyes shot wide open as she stared at the wolf prince. "Kouga?"  
  
"Hi...Kagome! I thought I smelled a dog around here. Where is he?" Kouga scanned around the river and forest.  
  
Kagome loosened her grip on her sword as she scoffed at how unobservant he was. 'I know he's talking about Inuyasha, but let's have a little fun, shall we.' An evil grin creased her lips as she laid her ears back against her head. "A black or white dog?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Was it a black dog or a white dog? Because you know, they both have a different scent."  
  
"That Inukoro you're always with, where is he? He's the only dog around here!" Kouga scanned some bushes in his pursuit for the white dog boy.  
  
"Oh....Inuyasha....he's not here. He never wa-" Kagome stopped her sentence as she felt two hands wrap around her free one.  
  
Kouga had eliminated the distance between them and held her hand in his. "So with the Inukoro gone, I can take you away with me."  
  
Kagome tried to pull her hand out of his, but he held it tightly, not relinquishing his grasp on her. She tried again to get away, but failed.  
  
"Come Kagome, let's leave before the Inukoro arrives." Kouga then started to drag her in the same direction he had just appeared from.  
  
'No INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in her mind as she pulled harder and more hastily, trying to free herself. She then felt the Kiseiga pulsate in her hand. Kagome looked down as it started to emit a soft blue light. She felt a tug on her arm, which only infuriated her more. She planted her bare feet on the ground and yanked her arm back as she growled at the wolf prince. "No one...is taking me....away from Inuyasha....NOW LET ME GO!" As Kagome roared out those last four words, the soft blue light that was coming from her sword intensified.  
  
It created a blue barrier that surrounded Kagome. At the same time, the force of the shield caused Kouga to relinquish his hold on Kagome's wrist as he was sent hurling forward into the dirt. 


	11. A Slide of Hands

Chapter 11   
  
Kouga picked himself up off the ground and turned to see what had just happened. His eyes locked onto the girl inside the blue barrier. They went wide at the sight before him. Kagome was standing in the center of the force field, her head downcast but not enough to hide her golden eyes were shooting daggers at him right now. Her lips were pulled back, as she growled, revealing her pearl, white fangs. Her ears were up but tilted backwards slightly. One of her hands was clutching her sword tightly while the other was fisted together at her side, both hands were held so tight that her knuckled were white. Her tail was fluffed out and swishing violently behind her. Every sign told him that Kagome was totally pissed off. He had never seen her this mad before and it frightened him a little. After looking her over, he then took notice of her appearance and scent. "Kagome.... How long have you been...What did the Inukoro do to you?"  
  
"I was born like this, I'm a Kuro Inu." Every word she said was filled with ice.  
  
"Geez you look gorgeous....why didn't I see your youkai features sooner." Kouga pondered to himself as he looked her over. She was clad in only a white towel that was tied around her chest, setting off all her curves.  
  
Kagome's voice filled with contempt as she glared at the wolf youkai. "That's because you're blind....blind to everything." She hollered at Kouga, causing him to stumble back a step, dumbfounded. "My youkai blood was awakened a few days ago.... But hey....I don't have to explain myself to you.... And I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting my fiancé." Kagome's shout rang through the forest.  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell from the branch he was sitting on as Kagome's loud words echoed through his ears. After regaining his balance he smirked at the events below him. Kouga was standing just outside her barrier looking completely confused. Kagome, Inuyasha noticed, looked absolutely beautiful, dressed in a towel with her long, damp, black hair resting down her back. In her current, furious state, he felt drawn to her, to calm her down, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. 'So she's finally telling that wimpy wolf off, Good! Now if only that idiot would get the point and stay away.' Inuyasha sat silently, listening to the conversation below.  
  
Kouga scratched his head in confusion. "I don't know what a 'fiancé' is, but if you mean that Inukoro, why should I, he's nothing but a stupid dog. You shouldn't worry yourself with these things; you're my woman, not his."  
  
Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance at Kouga's last remark. 'He really is blind and stupid.' The wolf in front of her was really trying her patients. "KOUGA!" She growled in a low manner. "I'm not your woman and I never will be. I don't love you and I'm already engaged. As for him being a 'stupid dog,' yes he is, at times, but he's three times smarter than you are. And as for what a fiancé is, it means betrothed, engaged, soon to be married." Kagome smirked at the stupefied look on the full youkai's face. "Yes, I'm going to marry Inuyasha someday. And nothing....and nobody is taking him from me."  
  
Kouga stared at the black dog in front of him, bewildered by her words. "He's put a spell on you, hasn't he? That damn Inukoro, I'll kill hi for manip-"  
  
"KOOUUUGGGGAAAAA!" Kagome screamed his name as she hung her head down and closed her eyes. "I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MATE!"  
  
Inuyasha gave a very prideful smile as he listened to Kagome speak....or scream actually. He suddenly felt very nervous. He looked down to see Kagome was surrounded in a purplish pink mist. 'Is that her miko power? Oh No, Kouga has really pissed her off now.' Inuyasha watched as her power swirled around her crackling and sparking. A bolt of energy shot astray and chard a small bush. 'I should do something.... even that wolf looks scared.... but what can I do?' He leapt from his branch and landed just outside Kagome's force field. He analyzed the situation before him, pondering what his next move should be.  
  
"Hey Inukoro.... what have you done to my woman." Kouga bared his fangs and growled at his rival.   
  
Inuyasha gave him the most sinister smiles he could. "If she's your woman.... then calm her down before she burn us all. She's not use to that much power and doesn't know how to control it.... I don't even know where it's coming from." He whispered the last sentence more to himself then to the full wolf youkai.  
  
"Fine I will. Then I'll take her away from you and cure her." Kouga walked up to the barrier and stared at it for a few minutes, unsure of its power.  
  
"Well.... what are you waiting for?.... Here....I'll make it easier for you.... If you can calm her down. I'll step a side and let you have her. But.... if you can't and I can.... She's mine!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of himself and gave Kouga a daring glare. He then shifted his gaze to Kagome, her powers were increasing as she mumbled something about "Kouga being blind." 'Why do I have this sinking feeling that the Kiseiga isn't a binding sword DAMN IT? How am I supposed to fix this problem?' The voice of the wolf youkai brought him out of his reverie.   
  
"You have some kind of trick or spell, don't you." Kouga pointed at him accusingly.  
  
"Nope.... no tricks, no spells, and no weapons." Inuyasha glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye and made a spur of the moment decision. "Due to Kagome's current state, let's make the deal of who ever calms her first, gets her!"  
  
"Fine." Kouga stared daggers at Inuyasha. Determined to win this bet and Kagome, he quickly leapt at the barrier.  
  
Inuyasha repeated Kouga's moves and ran straight towards Kagome.  
  
There was a bright blue flash as the bodies came in contact with the shield. One body was thrown several yards away, while the other made a mad dash for the raven-haired girl in the center. 


	12. Realization

Chapter 12   
  
Kouga shook his head to clear away the fuzziness from the blast. He picked himself up and stared in the direction of the blue bubble. The wolf prince growled and grinded his teeth as he watched the silver haired hanyou cautiously approach the girl surround by a purple mist. 'I knew it, that bastard had a plan this whole time.'  
  
As Inuyasha approached the enraged hanyou that was his intended, he began to worry.....worry about how he was to subdue her. He became frightened when her eyes flashed red for a brief second as she continued to ramble on, oblivious to his presence. 'I wonder....it worked before.....maybe it will work under these circumstances as well' Inuyasha slowly walked up to Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders. Before she could pull back or even react, he had pulled her against him and silenced her with a long subduing kiss.  
  
Kagome relaxed against the opposite hanyou as she felt the excess miko power leave her body. It felt like the energy was being pulled from her deliberately. After the last of the power was drawn from her, she slumped against Inuyasha, exhausted.  
  
Once Inuyasha was satisfied that Kagome was back to normal he released her now swollen lips. As soon as he did so, she went limp in his arms. 'She fainted. Did I make her do that....no she's just tired.' Inuyasha gave her a weak smile as he tried to position her comfortably in his arms. He was distracted from his task as the smell of wolf got stronger behind him. "What Kouga? She's mine now, so leave!" He didn't turn to look at the youkai.  
  
"What....how.....how were you able to pass through the barrier?" Kouga asked him, genuinely interested in the turn of events.  
  
"Honestly.....I don't know. It happened before when Sesshomaru threatened to take her. He wound up like you and I was able to pass through like it wasn't even there. I'll have to ask her retainer about it when she gets here." Inuyasha told Kouga then went back to trying to maneuver Kagome against him so her towel wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Her retainer.....why would Kagome have a retainer?"  
  
"Because she's the heir to the Eastern Lands. Her father was the Taiyoukai that ruled over them." Inuyasha let out a sigh as he managed to get Kagome in his arms, decently. He then walked about retrieving her other things.  
  
"Oh....hey....Inukor.......Inu.....why were you glowing purple a moment ago? When you.....kissed.....her?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Having retrieved all her things he started to walk back towards camp.  
  
"You were emitting a purple light as you kissed her. Just before she fainted." Kouga walked cautiously behind the two hanyous.  
  
"If I was, I didn't know it.....Don't you have a pack to lead?" Inuyasha turned on the wolf suddenly, annoyed with his questioning. "I have a future-mate to tend to, so leave already."  
  
Kouga growled at the hanyou's request, but stopped when he looked at the sleeping girl in Inuyasha's arms. 'She looks happy and content....I wish it was me she was cuddled against....but she doesn't love me so she wouldn't be happy.' He went to caress her sleeping face but stopped himself when he heard a low growling sound coming from her hovering protector. "One thing before I go. If you hurt her in anyway.....I'll take her..... That's a promise." the wolf stepped back a few feet, then left in his whirl of a tornado.  
  
Inuyasha watched the wolf prince vanish into the woods, relieved he was finally gone. His eyes then traveled to his sleeping fiancé. 'She's so angelic when she asleep.....Kagome...what's going on with you....you sure are attracting a lot of unwanted attention.....but why.' Inuyasha turned and continued down the path back to camp.  
  
~******~ 


	13. Motherly Instincts

Chapter 13   
  
Everyone jumped in fright as the two hanyous entered from the buses. Three sets of eyes were wide with wonder. Inuyasha just ignored their inquiring gazes and walked over and placed Kagome on her sleeping bag. Still ignoring his other companions he went about hunting through her backpack. "Ah ha..... Here it is!" Inuyasha pulled out a pair of blue pajamas and returned to Kagome, putting his back to the other three.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong with her and what are you doing?" questioned Sango.  
  
"She's just exhausted, I'll tell you later.... and I'm putting her into her pajamas so she won't have to wear a wet towel."  
  
"Shouldn't I do that for you?" offered Sango, knowing how her friend was about being peeped on.  
  
"Naze?..... I'll get to see her naked soon anyway....why not now." Inuyasha smirked as he noticed the monk was nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"That may be true, but until then, I think it would be best if I tended to Kagome. Besides....you would most likely wind up eating dirt."  
  
"KEH!" was his only reply as he cringed and handed the pjs to Sango and went to sit by the fire, directly in front of Miroku and in his line of sight of Kagome. He then proceeded to tell them about Kouga's appearance and promise. When he got to the part about him glowing purple, he got several raised eyebrows.  
  
"So you were putting off a purplish light. How strange?" Miroku stated as he thought about the unusual occurrence.  
  
"Tell me about it. Just another of many questions we'll need to ask her retainer when she gets here." Inuyasha downcast his eyes into the fire as he thought about all that had happened this week. 'It's been so chaotic lately. With Kagome changing back into a hanyou, I have a feeling it's only going to get worse.'  
  
Sango returned and took a seat between Inuyasha and Miroku. "So Inuyasha...do you remember anything about her retainer."  
  
"Hmmmmm.....she's some kind of winged cat.....I think. It's been a while." A mall breeze drifted through the camp, stirring up some sparks from the fire and bringing a comforting scent to Inuyasha's nose. He turned to look at the sleeping girl, what he saw could have even got a smile from Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome was lying on her side facing him. Her blanket had slipped down to her waist, where her tail draped over and rested in front of her. There was an orange ball of fur cuddled up next to her stomach. The fox child unconsciously tugged on her tail and used it as a blanket before falling into a relaxing slumber. Kagome's ears swiveled around constantly, listening for the first sign of danger. Just like a protective mother watching over her young.  
  
Inuyasha picked up a soft, almost purring sound. His eyes widened for a moment, then he closed them when he turned back toward the fire, shaking his head.  
  
"Cute picture, huh?!" Sango commented. She then noticed Inuyasha was shaking his head, but it wasn't to her comment. "What's the matter Inuyasha?"  
  
"She's purring"  
  
"Ok.....but you make it sound like a bad thing." Sango strained her ear to listen for the purr but she couldn't hear anything from the two sleeping bodies.  
  
"Here it's not, but in her time, she's still young." Inuyasha sighed as he opened his eyes slightly.  
  
"I don't get it, what is she too young for in her time, that she's not here." questioned Sango, completely confused.  
  
"Her youkai tendencies are taking over. Female's only purr around their own pups. This means she thinks of Shippo as one of hers and he has set off her motherly inclinations. And with the way she is with Shippo, I would say it's been in affect for a while now. She's too young to have pups in her time."  
  
"Oh....OH! That's right, normally here women at her age would already have a child or two and with her youkai blood now awake, her hormones must be going crazy." Sango looked over at her sleeping friend almost apologetically. "Good thing Shippo's around then, right. He can take the edge off her urges."  
  
"Not necessarily. With him not being of her own blood, it could make things worse." Inuyasha kept his eyes directed at the fire, not wanting to look at the inquiring gaze he knew he was receiving from the exterminator.  
  
"What do you mean....make it worse." asked Sango, genuinely worried what his answer would be.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping pair out of the corner of his eye, then sighed heavily as he turned back to look at the fire. "Its not a problem for you guys as much as it is for me. Her youkai side is going to make her seek out a mate and continue on with her bloodline but her human side is searching for love and can wait on the pup's factor. Now all I can do is wait to see which side is more dominate and prepare myself. To defend her or defend against her." Inuyasha cast his gold eyes to a snickering monk and glared.  
  
Miroku tried to hold back his laughter, as an image of Kagome lunging at the dog boy and seducing him played a crossed his mind. "Do you honestly expect us to believe that if Kagome threw herself at you, that you would fight her off, not taking her at that moment." The monk laughed outright.  
  
The blush on the half dog youkai matched his haori perfectly. He then retaliated by hitting the monk on the head a few times. "What we do of plan to do is none of your business."  
  
Miroku tried to massage away his new bumps before answering the young hanyou. "Aw....... you say that now, but we'll see who you come to for a babysitter." He leaned on his staff and gave Inuyasha a sheepish grin.  
  
"KEH......hell with this!" Before anyone could protest, Inuyasha leapt straight up into the branches above. He found a comfortable spot just above Kagome where he could smell her honey and wildflower scent and hear her soft breathing and light purring. With those things combined, it lured him into a content sleep.  
  
The two humans watched silently as the dog boy settled down for the night. Both wanting to speak, neither know what to say.  
  
Miroku took a deep breath and ended the silence. "Hey Sango.....earlier you said girls Kagome's age usually have children by now. Why haven't you married?"  
  
Sango was a bit surprised by his question but more surprised by her lack of an answer. "I guess with me hunting and exterminating youkai, I never had the chance to find somebody."  
  
Miroku thought about her words before coming up with a reply. "So do you have somebody in mind, now that you've had the chance to look?"  
  
A light pink touched her cheeks as she pondered over her answer. "Well kind of. He's pretty self absorbed and there are times I just want to smack him with a tree. But there are times where he's thoughtful and kind and I feel like kissing him. With our quest still in progress it's kind of hard to get anywhere in our relationship. I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha found the time."  
  
"I see.....well.....maybe this quest will be complete soon and then you two can be together." Miroku shifted his gaze from the female exterminator next to him, to the ground in front of him.  
  
Sango could read the sadness on his face and felt a little guilt about tricking him with her reply. She looked up at the stars briefly before giving a fake yawn. "Well I think I'll turn in too. Oyasumi nasai Hoshi-sama!" Sango leaned in and gave the monk a chaste kiss on the cheek then went and laid down on her bedroll, ignoring the huge smile that was on her face.  
  
Miroku watched with wide eyes as Sango climbed into her sleeping bag. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been talking about him all along. On that note he too soon drifted off to sleep.   
  
~******~ 


	14. Honeymoon Suite, Here I Come

Chapter 14   
  
The next afternoon there was a light heartedness to the group that walked through the woods. The day was warm and welcomed an occasional gentle breeze.  
  
Kagome walked next to Inuyasha at the front of the group. She cradled a napping kitsune in her arms and would give him a loving smile and would then look up to her walking companion and give him a smile that showed love and longing.  
  
Throughout the day, Inuyasha had caught several of her "glances." Those looks, sometimes including her scent carried by the wind, would drive him crazy. I would take him several minutes to compose himself not to run off with her. And seeing her cradling the fox youkai in her arms, only urged him on.  
  
The monk and youkai exterminator walked in silence behind the two hanyous. They would occasionally glance at each other, and Miroku would smile happily, while Sango would turn her eyes away, blushing deeply. After a few minutes, the process would start all over again.  
  
The day had seemed almost perfect. But you know what they say "all good things come to an end" and Inuyasha kept saying that line over and over again inside his head. Waiting for the exact moment for this perfect day to come to an end. He didn't have to wait long as an odd odor reached his nose. 'It's a canine of some sort. But what....and who?' He stopped walking and looked to his right as the scent got stronger and stronger.  
  
Kagome smelled it too and turned to her right. Her ears picked up some crashing sounds followed by what she could describe as heavy stepping.  
  
After waiting for a few minutes, the know edgy group was greeted by a large Hell Wolf. "Oh, Hi Lady Kagome. I didn't expect to....." The hell wolf sniffed the air and looked at her with already enlarged eyes. "It was you?"  
  
"What was me?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What do you want, Rouyakan." ordered Inuyasha with his right hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I merely smelled an unclaimed female Inu that's ripe and came to investigate. I had no idea that it was Lady Kagome." Rouyakan held up his hands in defense of Inuyasha's gesture.  
  
"Unclaimed?.....Ripe?.....What are-"  
  
Inuyasha cut her off when he stepped in front of her. "Go away Rouyakan, Kagome is mine."  
  
"What makes you think she would want a Halfling like you when she could have a full youkai for a mate?"  
  
Inuyasha snickered at the hell wolf. "She a hanyou too you idiot and besides, she's already turned down the Lord of the West and a wolf prince to be with me. Now I suggest you leave, while you still can." With his left hand on the Tetsusaiga's sheath, he flicked the sword a few inches out using his thumb. The move was a dare to the hell wolf, which he half-heartedly wanted him to take.  
  
"Now, now, we all know I'm not the fighting type.... I'll leave.... but remember..... If you don't mark her soon....I will!" The Hell Wolf turned and walked back into the woods like an elephant.  
  
Inuyasha watched bewildered as the Hell Wolf left without any problems. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Well he was easy to get rid of. Too bad Kagome's other suitors always want to fight." stated the monk. He too was surprised at the fact that the hell wolf gave up easily, but Rouyakan was know to be a quiet, gentle forest protector so it wasn't to big of a shock. Miroku then remembered something the full youkai had said. "Hey....Inuyasha, what did he mean about Kagome needing to be marked?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and were met by four pairs of questioning eyes. He looked to each person franticly for words. He eyes shot from one person, to another, to the sky, to the ground, to another person (deer in the headlights look). He rested his gaze on the raven-haired hanyou to his right. He watched as she played with tip of her tail. A small smile creased his lips as he was finally able to find his words. "I need to talk to Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, go back to Kaede's and wait for us,.....don't come looking for us. We'll be safe, I promise. This is very important."  
  
"Inuyasha, what is this about? Let us help you." stated Miroku calmly.  
  
"I don't think so.....This is between Kagome and myself. Now trust me and GO!" Inuyasha shouted back at the monk. Disgusted by his offer to help, but Inuyasha settled down quickly when he realized the monk had no clue what marking entailed. He then spoke through clenched teeth. "Just GO!"  
  
Kagome continued to fidget with her tail as each word from Inuyasha made her more nervous. 'What could he need to talk to me about?.....Could he be tired of all the attention lately and he's decided to get rid of me! Oh gods please don't let that be it.' Her eyes grew wide and glassed over with unshed tears.  
  
Sango looked to her nervous friend then back to the persistent dog-boy. All the training she had received from her family had taught her about youkai and their mating rituals, so she was well aware of what marking was. Ready to protect the young miko at any cost, she walked up to the male hanyou and stared him right in the eyes. "If you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you before I kill Naraku." Sango then relaxed a bit. She then whispered soft enough for only Inuyasha to hear. "Just remember it will be her first time, if you two decide to become mates." She gave him a quick glare before turning to the monk. She grabbed Shippo from Kagome's arms and drug Miroku behind her, by the hand, down the path back to Kaede's. Sango told Miroku she would explain 'marking' later.   
  
Inuyasha was relived when their companions left down the path, after they were out of sight, he turned to the fidgeting Kagome. He tried to hide his smile since this was a serious matter, but seeing her playing with her tail wasn't helping. Inuyasha grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the forest toward the small river they had been following. Once they reached it, Inuyasha sat down quickly, crossing his legs in the process. In that same motion, he pulled Kagome down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers, placing his lips close to her right ear. "Hey Kagome.....you know all the attention you've been getting lately."  
  
"Uh.....Hai!?" 'Oh god, he is going to get rid of me.' Kagome stiffened as the image of Inuyasha laughing at her then walking away played a crossed her mind. She dropped her head slightly, trying to hide the fear she was sure was on her face.  
  
Inuyasha felt her tense up within his arms at his question. A little afraid of what she might have been thinking, he tightened his hold around her and gave her ear a quick nibble.  
  
When Kagome felt Inuyasha bite her ear, it was both gentle and comforting. The feel of teeth on her sensitive ear sent a shiver down her spine. 'It isn't a bad feeling, it was....it was..... It was almost arousing. Is he trying to turn me on?' Still unused to the gruff hanyou showing any affection, she turned in his arms to look up at him, confused. 'If he's going to throw me away, why is he trying to turn me on?'  
  
Inuyasha brought his hand up and started to play with one of the pink cylinders that hung in her hair. "There is a way to end all this madness....but only if your willing to go through with it."  
  
Kagome grabbed the front of his haori, bunching her fist into the fabric then burying her face into it was well. "I won't leave you, no matter what you say or do, I won't go." Every word she spoke was quiet and demanding.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, but I would never ask you to leave me. We're bonded remember. If I lost you again I would probably die. So you're not going anywhere. What I had in mind for getting rid of your suitors requires us to.... get..... To get closer." A slight red tinted her cheeks at the last few words.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. "If I marked you, no one would bother you, us.... again." He was a little worried as he watched her eyes go wide and she mouthed the word "Oh".  
  
An uneasy silence settled over the two hanyous. One was waiting for an answer, the other wondering how to answer. Kagome released her grip on his haori as she spoke in a soft tone. "When can we start? When can I become your mate?" She smiled at him sweetly, relived that he didn't want to get rid of her.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the girl in his lap, the same girl that had just asked for him to make her his woman. 'Can I really do this? Can I handle this?' The look on her face convinced him he could. "Well let's find a cave by a river or hot spring for the night. We'll see what happens from there." He smiled at her as he pulled her into a standing position next to him then proceeded to walk down the riverbank.   
  
~******~ 


	15. A Loving March Towards A New Destiny

Chapter 15   
  
"Ok, Sango, that's far enough. Will you explain 'marking' to me now?" Miroku sat down on a nearby log and waited for Sango's explanation.  
  
"Well, 'marking' is a way for youkai to tell if someone is taken. If someone isn't marked, they're available. It's also a way to see who is mated with who, since the sharing of blood occurs, it lets other youkai know who they belong to." Sango took a seat next to the monk as they both watched Shippo and Kirara play with a feather they had found.  
  
Miroku crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he thought. "I see....but what did Rouyakan mean by Kagome being unclaimed and ripe. And how is Inuyasha supposed to mark her?"  
  
"I think he meant that Kagome was single, a virgin and ready to have children. As for Inuyasha marking Kagome....its part of the first mating ritual. From what I was taught, the different youkai species have different ways of marking, but with most of the carnivorous species, it's a bite mark. It's usually made during the first mating and this is where the blood is shared." Sango sighed before continuing on. "When marked, it's their claim to the person. Kind of like writing your name on your favorite toy. The marking is permanent and no youkai will go against it." She sighed again as she thought about her friend. 'Why do I feel jealous of Kagome....because she found a guy that loves her? I only wish that-'"EEEEHHHHKKKKK!"  
  
**SSLLLAAAAPPPPP**  
  
~******~   
  
Dusk was just settling in when the two hanyous found shelter for the night. It was a very small cave, only eight feet or so deep. They had nearly missed the cave due to the many bushes and overgrowth covering the entrance. Inuyasha left the plant life up so they would have more privacy later. After entering the cave, Kagome quickly went rummaging through her back pack and pulled out her flashlight.  
  
"I'll go find some firewood. I noticed a hot spring a few yards away, why don't you get your bath stuff ready for when I return." With that said, Inuyasha left the cave, leaving Kagome to dive through her bag alone.  
  
Kagome looked at her oversized bag then to the caves entrance. The bushes outside were tinted oranges and reds as the sun slipped behind the mountains, causing darkness to spread across the land. She continued to stare out of the cave as she thought. 'Is tonight really the night that I give myself to Inuyasha and visa versa. Is this the night that we become mates...husband and wife?' Kagome smiled at her train of thought then went over and started to sift through her backpack.  
  
Inuyasha chose this time to return. The sight that greeted him was humorous at the least. Kagome was leaning over her bag and was buried up to her waist. Her butt was in the air and her tail stood straight up for balance. Inuyasha had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing. He silently walked up to her, as he passed by, he flipped up her skirt then continued on into the back of the cave.   
  
As Kagome swam through her bag she felt Inuyasha's presence behind her. 'And here I am with my butt in the air.....well I hope he's getting an eye full. Ah....ha!' Just as she had found her bath stuff, she felt a hand brush her backside for a second before her skirt was flipped upward. Kagome quickly returned to her sitting position and glared at the retreating figure of silver and red. "Inu....ya....sha!" She half yelled, half scolded him.  
  
"What? I'll get to see more then that in a little bit." Inuyasha didn't look at her as he was trying to hide his blush. After depositing the wood at the back of the cave, he returned to Kagome's side. He stared down at her flushed, angry face and extended his hand to help her up.  
  
After Kagome was standing, she stared into the amber eyes that reflected her own. "Inuyasha.....you might want to be careful....You're getting as bad as Miroku." She gave his nose a gentle flick then turned and left the cave.  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded as he watched his soon to be mate saunter out of the cave, her tail slightly in the air. He scratched an ear out of confusion then started to follow her scent toward the hot spring. With each step he took toward the pool, something in her scent was becoming stronger. 'What is that in her scent....it's kind of sweet....Is she getting excited?' Inuyasha's eye widened at his discovery. 'Is she excited about this? Gods, I hope so....because....this is permanent.' He looked up at the quickly darkening sky and said a quick, silent prayer. 'Gods, please let her want me. I want her so much, I don't know if I can handle rejection from her. Please!' Inuyasha's attention shifted at eh sound of splashing water. He walked out from behind the bushes and spied Kagome, already up to her waist in the spring with her back to him. After composing himself he stripped out of his clothes, fumbling a few times with the ties. Inuyasha stood on the bank staring at Kagome's back, where her tail connected. The black fur parted in two, stretching around her ribs and up towards her breast, but stopped, coming to a point just below them. He gulped then took a deep breath and stepped into the warm water. 


	16. Longing You LEMON

Chapter 16*LEMON*

Kagome stood in the warm water thinking._ 'Can I really do this? I love him, why not. I'm not too young. Besides, if I had never disappeared in the first place, wouldn't I already be his wife. Most likely.'_ A smile spread across her face at her own thinking. A familiar scent had her train of thought spiraling in another direction._ 'He's so close. What...did he think I couldn't bathe on my own. Damn that Inuyasha.'_ Kagome spun around to yell at the dog boy but didn't expect to come face to face with him. Finding him so close to her when she turned around, had caused her to stumble back, but Inuyasha's hands quickly steadied her by grabbing her shoulders. She looked at him and franticly searched his face for an explanation. "Inu...yasha? What are you doing."

"This is part of the first mating. Bating together. Plus it's the best place for marking." Inuyasha ran his hands up and down her arms, trying to comfort her.

"Why is it the best place." Kagome brought her arms up and tried to cover her chest from his view.

"Well from what I've been told, marking a mate can cause strong odors that can attract unwanted company. So it's best to do the marking in a river or be able to wash up shortly after. So I figured a hot spring would be ideal." Inuyasha blushed slightly as he let his hands wander up to play with her hair and occasionally stroke one of her dog-ears.

"And who told you this?" Kagome was a little scared about the whole situation, so she figured if she learned what she could, she would feel better and start to relax._ 'It's not the pain that I'm scared of, since all the youkai fights had taken care of that barrier almost two years ago. It's the anticipation, the fact that soon I'll belong to somebody. I'm just glad it's to the man I love.'_ the feel of fingers caressing her ears caused her to whimper in pleasure.

"Honesty! Myoga told me, several years ago." Inuyasha stopped playing with her ear and reached down and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Are you sure about this?" He questioned her with a soft tone. "Once I mark and claim you, there's no going back. you'll be mine, my wife, and my mate...forever."

Kagome pressed herself up against Inuyasha, lifting her head so it was centimeters from his and whispered, "Hai!" She then trapped his lips in a heated kiss. As Kagome deepened the kiss, she felt a strange kind of fire start to burn in her stomach. The new sensation quickly spread to the juncture at her legs. The feeling was coaxing her on, as if begging for some kind of release, yet, at the same time, it was telling her to escape. Confused by her own blood, Kagome broke away from the kiss and pushed out of Inuyasha's arms. She stared up at his questioning face and she knew she probably had the same look on her face. After gaining control of her breathing she finally spoke. "Ano...Inuyasha...I suddenly have this strong urge to run away...and have you case me... Naze?"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's eyes darted around the hot spring as if looking for an exit. He took in a deep whiff of her scent, hoping it could tell him what it was that disturbed her. Sure enough. No sooner had her sweet scent reached his nose, that it sent his instincts into overdrive._ 'Oh crap...All the attention she's been getting has sent her into an early heat. And if she's wanting to run...it's a youkai heat. DAMN! I'll need to keep her under control. Actually this could be a good thing. I just can't tell her yet.'_ He watched as Kagome got ready to bolt for the trees. In a matter of seconds he had grabbed her wrist and pinned her body between himself and a nearby rock. he saw fear flash in her eyes briefly then they become frantic. "Settle down, Koi! I'm not going to hurt you, I just don't want you running off."

"But why do I want to run. I know in my heart I don't want to but my body is saying otherwise." Kagome rested her forehead against his chest, not even bothering to fight against her restraints.

"It's because your body wants to seek out a mate, and you running off will test to see if I'm strong enough to be your mate. But since I've already caught you, what do you think. Am I strong enough." He gave her a smug smile as her smell drifted to him again._ 'Damn, her scent is getting stronger. If I don't claim her soon, I'm gonna go crazy.'_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes filled with a never before seen passion. She then felt that strange sensation she was having, flare up. Her insides started to burn and tingle. Subconsciously she pressed her body against his and breathed in his woodsy smell. At the same moment his scent hit her nose, she lost control of her body. With some unknown strength, she freed her wrist from her fiancé's grasp and threw them around his neck, pulling him down for a fiery and demanding kiss. As if instinct was telling her what to do, she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, locking her ankles behind him.

With all Kagome's weight now locked around his waist, which wasn't much, Inuyasha had to brace himself against the rocks behind Kagome. He was still surprised by her sudden actions when his instincts kicked in also. His hands trailed from her waist down to cup her small buttocks, pulling her closer. He soon felt small soft hands attach to his ears, gentle caresses and pulls causing him to moan in pleasure.

As she played with his ears, she broke off the kiss and started to trail small kisses and licks down his neck and back up to his lips.

On Kagome's third round of kissing his neck, he lost all control. He managed to growl out through his pleasure. "Kagome, I can't wait any longer. I need you." He then lifted her up slightly, then brought her back down, impaling her on his shaft. Inuyasha moaned loudly at the unbelievable sensation. He then continued to lift her only to pull her back down again. Creating their own paradise with each thrust.

Kagome cried out from the indescribable pleasure that was washing over her. It felt like every nerve was in tune to Inuyasha's administering. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and hung on, not wanting to leave the euphoria of their mating. Kagome could feel her body nearing its release with each powerful thrust.

Inuyasha felt her muscles constrict around him, causing him to become dangerously close to exploding. Through panting and moaning, he managed to get out some words. "Kagome...do...what I do...when...I do it...ok." He heard a muffled "ok" as he continued to bury himself inside her. He then heard an almost feral growl come from his new mate, sending him over the edge. Inuyasha sunk his fangs in where her neck meets her shoulder, just as he emptied himself inside her.

At the same moment, Kagome reached her own climax and bit into Inuyasha's neck, repeating what he did, drawing blood.

They stood there, waist deep in the spring, clinging to one another. Neither was wanting to let go. After several minutes of heavy breathing, they managed to control themselves.

Inuyasha reached back and unlocked Kagome's legs from around his waist, causing her to slid down his body. With one hand playing at the juncture of her tail and back, the other went up to caress her pink cheek. "You are now my mate, for the rest of our lives."

Kagome looked up at hi with eyes of liquid gold. "Longer then that...for much longer." She kissed him sweetly before resting her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist in an attempt to cuddle.

A sinister grin spread across his face at the same time he scooped Kagome up in his arms and waded out of the water, heading back to the cave. He was relieved when she didn't say anything the whole way back. She just sighed contently and pulled herself closer to him. Once he had reached the back of the cave, Inuyasha used his foot and spread out her sleeping bag. He then laid her out on top of it and turned around to build a fire, which didn't take him long. "I'm gonna go retrieve our clothes, stay put." he pointed at her just before he left the cave.

Kagome sat on her sleeping bag still in half dazed state of mind. She watched the fire flicker with life as it slowly grew bigger. her thoughts started to take focus as her mind cleared._ 'So I'm now a wife, Inuyasha's mate.'_ She smiled warmly s she continued thinking. kagome then flicked her tongue over her lips and got a metallic taste. "Blood? Inuyasha's blood, from the marking. I can't believe I drew blood, I've turned into some kind of animal." Kagome buried her face in her hands out of shame and embarrassment.

"An Inu to be exact." Inuyasha smiled humorously as he sat down and watched her jump. "Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you...You were born a Kuro Inu remember. And don't worry about the blood, it's our instincts to do that, it's the marking." Inuyasha then started to stoke her long, fluffy tail._ 'Just like when we were kids...it's still so soft. Our pups are gonna love this.'_ He continued to pet her tail as he looked up at her. he stopped instantly when he saw her questioning eyes dart from her tail to meet his eyes. "So...how does it feel to be mated? Still feel like running?"

"Actually...I feel very calm and relaxed, almost submissive, but at the same time I feel like bolting out of the cave. I don't get it, shouldn't I be ok now that we've mated?" Kagome looked at him with confused and pleading eyes.

_ 'So she hasn't taken yet, no problem. I'll see to it that she does.'_ Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on her shoulders and slowly pushed her over on to her back, bringing himself up over her. "Your mind and heart have accepted me, but your blood and body hasn't. Now that the mating ritual is over, we can fully enjoy ourselves. And I plan on making sure your body and blood accept me before we return." Inuyasha leaned down and claimed her lips in a searing kiss as he let his hands roam over her body, slowly reading her for round 2.

"Will you stop asking me that already. It's the fifth time since last night. When are you going to stop asking?" Kagome yelled at her new mate next to her. They were both working on a bowl of ramen, Inuyasha being the loudest at eating it.

"I'll stop asking when every part of you accepts me. And if it takes us all week, then so be it."_ 'Once you've taken, then I'll shut up.'_ Inuyasha slurped up some more noodles then looked at her. "So, still want to run?"

Kagome just about face faulted into her ramen. "Honestly...I haven't wanted to run since after the second time. The last three times were an excuse."

"NANI! You tricked me?" Inuyasha just about dropped his cup-o-ramen on the cave floor as he looked at her disbelievingly.

"Yep. And don't yell at me, because I know for a fact that you enjoyed yourself afterwards."

"KEH!" Was his only response as he went back to eating his ramen. Trying desperately to hide the huge smile that was forcing its way onto his face._ 'So, she has finally taken. She's carrying my pup...our pup. She's now marked as mine, so no more interference. If someone dared to go against it, they can't, she's already pregnant.'_

"Inuyasha? What are you smiling about?" asked Kagome, completely surprised to see him smiling to himself.

"Ehh...I was just think what the rest of the pack is going to say when we return. Especially Shippo, he'll notice the difference right off...What?" Inuyasha looked over at the now giggling Kagome.

"You just referred to everyone as 'the pack'. So I take it, you're the pack leader, the Alpha male." She continued to giggle quietly. She was trying her hardest to stop, but the dumbfounded look on his face wasn't helping at all.

It took Inuyasha a good minute to think of a response to her comment. An idea occurred the moment she set her cup down, he lunged at her, pinning her petite form tot he sleeping bag. He smiled when her eyes filled with fear, but that lasted for about half-a-second before they filled with curiosity. "And now that your my mate, your the 'Alpha female.' you are the only one who can contradict me or tell me what to do." He could smell her start to become excited, on top of that she raised her hips to meet his, grinding her pelvis into his. All the curiosity that was in her eyes a moment ago was gone, replaced by a burning passion that met his own. "I think I've created a monster." He heard her growl in a low manner just before he succumbed to her and kissed her waiting and begging lips.


	17. A New Life

Chapter 17

"I want Kagome!" cried the little fox child. "Let's go find her. It's been too long."

"We can't Shippo. Inuyasha ordered us not to search for them. I'm sure he'll bring her back soon." Sango patted the kit on the head in an attempt to comfort him.

"He's doing something bad to her isn't he? I want her back. I want my Oka!" Whined Shippo as he cried on Sango's knee.

"Shippo... what did you just call Kagome?" asked Miroku who was seated next to Sango.

The kitsune looked up at him with large wet eyes, he then looked at Sango. His eyes grew even wider when he realized what he had indeed called her. Before he knew it, he was being hugged by Sango.

"Don't worry Shippo. I'm sure they'll be back soon, even if Kagome has to 'sit' him." She gave the kit a cheerful smile as she set him back on the ground. "Why don't you go play with Kirara for a bit, while I talk to Hoshi-sama?" Sango was relieved hen he nodded and bounded of to join Kirara in attacking butterflies. "Hoshi-sama, do you think something bad might have happened to them. It has been a week, it shouldn't take them this long."

"It's possible, but I doubt it. Inuyasha is an incredible fighter when it comes to Kagome's safety. So I highly doubt anything evil has befallen them, and if it was Naraku, they would have come and got us. I think those two just had a lot of pent up sexual frustration and their taking this opportunity to get it all out...I'm kind of jealous." Miroku cast a glance at her and winked.

SLAP

"Mosquito!" Sango said innocently and showed her hand to him as proof.

"Ehh...even the bugs are against me. Maybe I need to take a lesson from Inuyasha. The fates are definitely cruel, for Inuyasha has a wife now and I'm still trying." Miroku let out a heavy sigh.

"Hoshi-sama, don't worry, maybe your turn with fate hasn't arrived yet. Give it time." She gave him a warm smile before turning to check on the kitsune. She became worried when she saw Shippo staring down the path out of the village. He was like a statue, frozen in place. Sango then followed his line of sight tot he tree line. She squinted her eyes in hope of seeing better, nothing. Soon two figures started to form out of the darkness. One was red and white, the other was blue and black. Both seemed to be arguing. "I guess their back." Before she even finished her sentence, Shippo was racing towards them.

"Oka...Oka!" Shippo practically flew at them. It took him about three seconds to cross the large field and leap into Kagome's waiting arms. "Oka...Okari!" The then hugged her as much as he could.

"Arigato Shippo." Kagome hugged him back and purred for a brief moment to calm him. "Ano...Shippo, since when do you call me Oka?"

He looked up at her with wet eyes. "Gomen, I didn't mean...it's just...I feel...Gomen ne, I won't do it again."

"Shippo its ok, I was just surprised. You can call me Oka if you want." She gave him a bright smile then hugged him again.

Inuyasha watched the whole ordeal cautiously. Making sure the kitsune dint' hurt her when he threw himself at her. He was about to smack the kid but he stopped himself. 'Maybe having the little brat around is a good thing. I can practice being a father.' Inuyasha sheathed his anger and walked up to stand next to Kagome. "Guess that makes me your Otou then, huh?"

"Huh?" In all the excitement he hadn't even noticed the change in their scents. He took a big whiff of the scents then looked at Kagome, surprised. "You mated with this Baka. Naze?"

"Be nice Shippo...I mated to him because I love him and he loves me...What other reason do we need." Kagome told him sweetly before looking up at her new mate.

"Well if you love me so much, then why do I look like a scratching post?" Inuyasha questioned her with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Kagome blushed slightly before responding. "I said I was sorry."

"KEH! Saying sorry won't make my back feel any better."

He gave her a dirty look, but she knew he didn't mean it. She watched as he crossed his arms and started to walk toward the village. "I'll get some herbs when we get back, ok." She then followed him down the path, all the while listening to Shippo describe his week.

The soon joined up with Miroku and Sango.

"So did you two have fun?" asked Miroku, while showing off a huge all knowing smile. His smile grew wider when he saw the dark red appear on Kagome's cheeks.

"That's none of your business, Bouzo!" yelled Inuyasha. He then grabbed Kagome by the hand and stalked off toward Kaede's.

"My, my. I see all the fun hasn't changed his attitude." Miroku shook his head from side to side in disappointment.

"I actually agree with Inuyasha on this one. It really isn't any of your business." Sango told him then repeated Inuyasha's actions and dragged the monk down the road.

They all entered the hut and took their usual seats, Inuyasha was seated against the wall clutching the Tetsusaiga. Kagome was seated in front of him before the fire. Miroku was on the opposite side, Sango was to his left and Kaede to his right, and all were sitting around the fire. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's lap, smiling happily.

They were all talking about the events of the past week. Sango and Miroku had killed a rabbit youkai, but it turned out there was no shard. The cheerful conversation was thrown for a loop by an innocent comment from the fox youkai.

"Oi...Kagome... Didn't you say you were gonna get some herbs for Inuyasha's back." The simple comment had everyone in the room staring at him then to Kagome, then to Inuyasha.

"What kind of herbs does he need?" asked Kaede as she started to rummage through her selves.

"Ano...something for claw marks." Kagome mumbled as she tried to hide her blush by down casting her face.

"Claw marks? Were you guys attacked?" Miroku questioned the silent Inuyasha. "By who?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he tried to think of a suitable lie...nothing came to mind. 'I'll probable get a good laugh, but I could always tell the truth.' He opened one eye half way and looked at the monk. "You really want to know?...I was attacked by my mate!" He then reclosed his eye as he listened to their responses. He heard a few surprised gasps, then a quiet growl.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want...that I can give you." Kagome had leaned over, pressing her palms to the floor as she yelled at him. Her ears were laid back slightly, plus she was emitting a low canine like growl.

Inuyasha opened his eyes part way and looked her up and down. "You could always do a reenactment, minus the claws." He gave a small smirk when she turned back to the fire ignoring his request, yet her tail was swishing in the air violently.

Kaede walked up behind Kagome and held out a small jar. "Here is some salve, why don't you help put it on your husband."

Kagome took the jar from Kaede then looked over at her mate. He was looking back at her with raised eyebrows.

"After what you did to me this morning, I'd be better off asking Sesshomaru to help me." Inuyasha told her bluntly.

Kagome's right eye started to twitch in annoyance, unlucky for Inuyasha that he couldn't see it. "Inuyasha?" She said sweetly and gave him a cheerful smile.

"Hmmmm?"

She then sang her next word. "O...Su...Wa...Ri!" And the male hanyou kissed wood. In a matter of seconds, Kagome was by his side and trying to pull him out of his haori.

"Oi...Bitch...what was that for?"

"Because you were being a jerk." Kagome told him, her voice slightly raised. She then proceeded to gently rub the medicinal salve on his back.

Quiet chuckling was heard inside the small hut and both hanyous glared at Miroku and Sango, causing them to cease their giggling immediately. Shippo watched, chuckling, but just barely.

"Inuyasha...if this happened this morning, shouldn't the scratches already be healed?" questioned Miroku as he composed himself and watched Kagome rub the salve on Inuyasha's back.

"Not if it's from your mate. The body somehow knows when it's the mate that does the damage and the wounds linger, kind of like a reminder. They'll be gone by tomorrow. It's the mark that won't disappear."


	18. A Growth Spurt For The Ages

Chapter 18   
  
Later that night everyone was settling down and readying themselves for bed. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were already settled into their bedding. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, one eye closed, one eye slightly opened, watching Kagome. Shippo was waiting quietly for Kagome.  
  
Kagome rolled her sleeping bag out and started to climb in. She stopped when she realized something was amiss. She looked at the waiting kitsune then up to her mate. The last two years, Shippo had slept next to her and this last week it was Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha is my husband and yet Shippo feels like my own child. How am I supposed to figure out the sleeping arrangements now?' Kagome looked back down to the kit then up to her dog-boy. "Ok.....I got it......Inuyasha you get in first, and then I'll climb in, then you Shippo. Ok!"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her idea. "I don't think so!"  
  
"Why not, you're my mate. You didn't seem to have a problem with it this last week." Kagome looked at him questioningly.  
  
"KEH!" was the only thing he could think of to say.  
  
"So I take it your not going to lay down." When he didn't answer, she took that as a yes. "Fine, then let me use your lap as a pillow, since I won't be using your chest as one." Kagome didn't wait for an answer as she moved her sleeping bag to 'T' with Inuyasha. She then climbed in quickly, resting her head in his lap.  
  
Shippo took his chances and leapt for Kagome's bag. He quickly crawled under the covers and settled into a small ball by her stomach.  
  
Inuyasha started for the fox cub but changed his mind. 'I'll need to get use to the idea when our pup gets here.' A small smile tilted on his lips as he started to stroke Kagome's long silky black hair. Occasionally he would caress one of her ears, enjoying the fuzzy feel. 'Now I know why she couldn't resist doing it to me all the time.' Kagome was soon asleep but Inuyasha didn't cease in his administrations. He soon heard purring coming from his mate. The soft rhythmic pattern of the low purr slowly pulled his eyelids closed, where he too soon fell asleep.  
  
~******~   
  
  
  
"Kawaii!" A quiet whisper echoed within the silent hut.  
  
"Shhhhh! Don't wake them."  
  
"Quick, where is that picture taking device of Kagome's?"  
  
"Probably in her bag."  
  
"Got it." **CACHA**FLASH** "I can't wait to see this one when she gets them back." Sango smiled as she looked over her two hanyou friends. She knew Kagome used Inuyasha's lap as a pillow the night before, but she wasn't expecting to find 'this' in the morning. Sometime during the night, Inuyasha must have fallen asleep and fell over behind her. Because now he's was resting his head on her waist and her head was still on his lap. 'Kawaii! A cute side to Inuyasha. I didn't know it existed.' Sango giggled quietly to herself as she slipped the camera back into Kagome's bag.   
  
"Ok maybe now we should wake them." Miroku walked over and nudged Inuyasha in the leg with his staff. "Rise and shine you two."  
  
Inuyasha was the first awake, upon noticing his current position she sat up quickly, hoping no one saw, and yet he already knew they had. Kagome was slow to waking. She rolled over, facing the wall and Inuyasha. She mumbled something incoherent and buried her face into Inuyasha's side, causing him to blush just a little bit.  
  
Shippo didn't wake as fast as Inuyasha nor did it take him as long as Kagome. He simply stumbled out of the sleeping bag and crawled toward the fire pit and took a seat, still slightly groggy.  
  
"Ano....Shippo, what happened to you?" Sango asked as she eyed the kitsune.  
  
Kagome was wide awake now and looking over in Shippo's direction. She eyed everyone suspiciously then focused on her kitsune. He looked like the same Shippo only older and bigger. His clothes were now too small and fit him tightly. "Shi.....Shippo?.........I've heard about children having a growth spurt, but this is ridiculous." Kagome sat staring at the boy that now looked like a 9 or 10 year old. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.  
  
Shippo stood up and examined himself. He was much taller now, his tail was longer and so was his hair. He looked down at his larger hands and flexed them to be sure they were really his. "What's going on?" Shippo's voice cracked when he heard it sounded deeper. "Oka....I'm scared!" Shippo ran over and flung himself onto her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
After the initial shock wore off, she started to pat him on the head and whispered to him that he'll be ok. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, show had been silent the whole time, hoping he would have an answer to the extreme growth spurt.  
  
Inuyasha watched the once small fox youkai as he sought comfort from his surrogate mother. "Maybe it was something he ate, or maybe he was overdue for a spurt." 'Or it's because Kagome is pregnant. When he slept next to Kagome's stomach last night he must have heard the heart beat, causing his body to react. With a new pup on the way, he was forced to grow up, so Kagome can take care of the new comer. Poor Shippo, he doesn't even realize it either.' Inuyasha noticed the worried expression on her face and felt a little guilty about not telling her. 'Why don't I tell her?....Because we need her to find the shards, but I really want her to stay at home where its safe, but I know she won't go for that. Plus I want to tell her at he perfect moment.' His eyes continued to bounce back and forth between Kagome and Shippo. "He'll be ok! Hey Shippo, I guess your big enough that I can start teaching you stuff, huh?" Inuyasha was trying to lighten the mood by being nice to the kitsune for once.  
  
Shippo looked up at him and smiled, then nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well, looks like I need to make a trip home so I can get you some clothes that fit. Plus we're out of Ramen." Kagome glared at her husband when saying her last comment.  
  
"Ok." Shippo said sadly as he released his hold on her.  
  
"We'll be back before night fall, ok." Kagome grabbed her bag with one hand while, with the other she grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and hauled him outside then ran for the well.  
  
~******~ 


	19. Wedding Plans?

Chapter 19   
  
Kagome stood outside the 1 hour photo shop, looking over her pictures. She came across a few that had her blushing a light red. "This must have been taken this morning." Kagome eyed the picture of herself and Inuyasha, using each other as pillows. She continued to thumb through the photos. Some of Shippo and Sango, a few of Miroku, one of Sango slapping Miroku as he groped her chest. 'Boy, he sure is getting bold with her.' There were a few of Kirara, obviously taken by Shippo. One of Kaede, one of Kouga and several of her........'WAIT! I'm naked......this is the cave.....I'm gonna get him for this later.' Kagome stuffed the pictures into her purse and stalked off toward the market. "That's what I get for showing him how to use the camera."  
  
~******~   
  
Inuyasha sat in Kagome's living room quietly, half watching the TV, half watching everything else. 'Nobody knows that Kagome is pregnant. What will they do to me if they find out?' Inuyasha cringed at the possibilities.  
  
"Inuyasha, Daijobu?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's mother, a hint of worry on her face. 'Oh crap......what do I say?' He felt his heart start to race. 'Calm down, she only asked if I was alright. Only a few more hours, you can make it.'Inuyasha said the only response he could think of. "Hai!"  
  
"Ok.....Don't worry, Kagome will be back in a little bit." Mrs. Higurashi stood staring at Inuyasha in a new way. 'I still can't believe I didn't recognize him. Honestly, how many Shiro Inu hanyous are there in the world?' "So have you and Kagome made any wedding plans, yet?"  
  
"Wedding plans?" Inuyasha looked at her a bit confused. 'Oh no, does she know?'  
  
"Well....Yes....Your both half human after all, why not get married in the human customs as well as the youkai ones. Your father married your mother in the human way, as did my husband and myself. I'm pretty sure Kagome would want the same thing." She placed her index finger to her lips in thought.  
  
"She hasn't said anything to me about it."  
  
"You should talk to her about it. Maybe she isn't ready for that kind of commitment yet." She smiled down at the dog-boy then returned to the kitchen.  
  
'I seriously doubt that's why she hasn't mentioned it.' A huge smile spread across his face as he thought about their mating and the week after that. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the front door open then slam shut. But he did hear his name being called.  
  
"INUYASHA!.......YOUR A DEAD DOG!"   
  
He laid his ears back in fright. 'She's pissed! What did I do this time?' He thought about escaping, but realized it would be futile, she would catch him eventually. He sat nervously, watching the doorway.  
  
In a matter of seconds Kagome was standing over the slightly frightened Inuyasha. "What's the meaning of these?" Kagome asked as she tossed the pictures on to the table next to him. She then started to remove her long trench coat and hat as Inuyasha examined the photos, she then took a seat in front of him.  
  
"Hey.....these came out nice!" He exclaimed happily. "This is my favorite." He looked at one photo of her sleeping naked on her sleeping bag with only his haori covering her. "I think I'll keep it."  
  
"No you won't! I'm gonna burn it." Kagome leapt for the picture but Inuyasha raised his hand into the air to keep it from her. She then crawled into his lap for more height, but she was still having difficulty when he moved his hand away from her, stretching out behind him. "Give it back!"  
  
"No, I took the picture, I want to keep it!"  
  
"Well tough, you can't have it."  
  
"Yes I can-" Inuyasha silenced immediately when the object of their discussion was ripped from his hand.  
  
Both hanyous froze when they realized what had happened to the photo.  
  
"My, my.... this is a nice picture. But, Kagome...... when did you start using Inuyasha's haori as a.....night.....shirt?......Oh my!" Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter who was still kneeling in Inuyasha's lap. "Are...... you two mated?"  
  
Kagome turned a bright red as she fought her mind for an answer. "Eh.....Hai!......About a week now." Kagome stumbled over her words. There was a long pause as she examined her mother's reaction. Her mother looked between the photo to her, to Inuyasha then back to the photo. She repeated this for several minutes before handing the photo back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I guess this means you're not afraid of commitment." She paused again and watched her daughter shack her head. "I guess we need to start planning the wedding. Let's see we need flowers, music, guest, the cake......"  
  
"Ano......Oka-san? There are some other things I need to talk to you about."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi ceased her rambling and glanced inquisitively at her daughter. "Really, what about?"  
  
"Well first of all I need some clothes for Shippo, he had a growth spurt last night. Do you still have any of Souta's old clothes?" Kagome asked her mother as she climbed from Inuyasha's lap and took a seat on the floor next to him.  
  
"I should, what size do you think he is?"  
  
"Oh about a 9 or 10 year old. It was a big growth spurt."  
  
"I'll say. Last time you described him as a four-year-old. Let me go check in the storage house." Mrs. Higurashi turned to leave.  
  
"Wait...what about school?" Kagome asked quickly before her mother left the room.  
  
"You're all signed up and I have your books. I'll get them when I grab the clothes. Be right back."  
  
Kagome watched her mother leave then she turned to her mate. "I guess we start to plan our wedding tonight. Any ideas?"  
  
"Only for the honeymoon!" Inuyasha winked at her then smiled.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes before stating the obvious. "Typical Guy!"  
  
~******~ 


	20. Hands Off

Chapter 20   
  
"Sugoi!.....Do I get to wear these?" questioned the now ecstatic fox youkai. Shippo looked over the futuristic clothes happily. He pulled from the bag two pairs of jeans, a t-shirt with some kind of yellow rodent on it, a navy blue sweatshirt and a maroon jacket. He was in awe of all his new clothes.  
  
Kagome smiled at the kitsune's enthusiasm. "Yes Shippo you get to wear them, they're yours. Although we'll need to alter the pants for your tail, but I think they should fit you."  
  
Shippo jumped up and down for joy, "Can I try them on, can I?"  
  
"Yes, by all means put them on, then you can give Inuyasha back his haori. Oh but let me fix your pants first." Kagome took one of the pair of jeans and using her claws cut a slit in the back, she then returned them to Shippo. Kagome watched the boy walk over to the opposite side of the hut to change. She looked at the glowing fire in front of her and let her mind start to wander. 'I wonder what it would be like to have kids.....Well I guess Shippo basically is mine now. I've been raising him for the last two years and he now calls me Oka......But aren't I too young to be thinking about this....What about Inuyasha?.......He's still very immature, but does he want children......ever? He was ridiculed as a child for being a hanyou, so where would that leave his children. Our children....AHH.....I need to stop thinking about this stuff...at least until I talk to Inuyasha about it. Oh well.' Kagome sighed heavily as she continued to stare into the fire, completely lost in thought.  
  
Inuyasha noticed the glassed over appearance of her eyes and strained his senses. He smelled a faint sweetness to her scent that put him on edge. 'What could she be thinking of that would start to arouse her. I guess I need to have a talk with her about that.' Inuyasha eyed her wirily, straining to hold his urges at bay. He was greatly relieved when the kitsune's voice rang through the hut and her aroused scent faded.  
  
"Oka....how does it look?" Shippo asked Kagome as he did a quick spin and faced her again, the worlds biggest smile on his face.  
  
"Sugoi! Shippo, they're perfect." Kagome giggled at the cute sight before her. Her once small fox youkai, now a ten year old, prancing around in modern day jeans and a sweatshirt with his tail sticking out the back. It was truly a Kodak moment. Kagome reached for her bag and soon pulled out her camera and captured the moment.  
  
Almost everyone in the hut was laughing as Shippo jumped around, still excited. But a certain Inu youkai had other things on his mind. "Oi, Bouzo? I need to talk to you." Inuyasha stood and left the hut soundlessly.  
  
They all watched Inuyasha leave then was promptly followed by Miroku. Kagome looked at Sango then to Kaede. Sango looked at Kagome then to Kaede. Kaede looked to Sango, then to Kagome, then to Shippo. All four shrugged their shoulders then went back to admiring Shippo and his new wardrobe.  
  
~******~   
  
Somewhere in a dark hole with only a minute amount of light, from who knows where, barely lit up the odd room. An odd mass of heads, legs, torsos, tails, and limbs slowly inched around the room.  
  
"Things have been too quiet around here.... I want you to follow that insufferable hanyou and his group. I need more info.... especially on that strange miko that follows him around. She might just be the key to his undoing." A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the darkness.  
  
A quiet, obedient voice responded. "Hai..... I shall leave at once." There was silence, then the opening and closing of a door.  
  
"You shall pay.....Hanyou....you and that bitch! WAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
~******~   
  
The warm afternoon sun greeted the six travelers on their ongoing journey. Kagome was trying to teach Shippo how to ride her bike as they walked along. Miroku and Sango were silent the whole time. Miroku would give her a sly grin then inch his way over to grope her. Sango would give him a daring glare and his hand would retreat, followed by a heavy sigh. Inuyasha also walked along in silence, watching Kagome carefully and anxiously. He would then look to the sky or the road with a very faint smile on his face.  
  
**THUMP** "ITE!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome slowly climbing onto her hands and knees on the ground. He rushed over and started to help her up. "Daijobu?"  
  
"Hai.....I'm fine....I just tripped on a rock." Kagome smiled up at her mate then proceeded to dust herself off. Inuyasha helped her by patting her on the butt. Kagome froze then looked up at him with slightly red cheeks. "Inuyasha no hentai! OSUWA-"  
  
Inuyasha kissed her before she had a chance to finish what she was going to say. He was pleasantly surprised when she went limp against him.  
  
"My my, Inuyasha, if that was all it took to stop her from "sitting" you, you should have done that along time ago." Miroku started to chuckle quietly before he was elbowed in the stomach by Sango.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly released her and smiled slyly down at his mate. "There, are you calmed down now?" He could tell by her heightened scent she was more then calm, she was aroused. 'Damn it! I need to stop doing things to set her off. Although I would like nothing better then to run off with her and have my fun, we can't right now. DAMN!'  
  
Kagome glared at him and moved to push herself out of his arms when everything went black and she collapsed.   
  
~******~   
  
Everything around her was black. No light, no walls, no ceiling, no floors ...Nothing. She then heard a very faint voice.  
  
"Follow them....."  
  
She then saw a small amount of light and looked up to see the full moon, then the sunrise. She then heard footsteps. She looked around until she saw Inuyasha standing a few feet away staring to the left. She followed his line of sight to find a girl in red and white approaching him. Inuyasha looked nonchalantly at the miko as he spoke in words she couldn't hear. The girl leaned forward and rested her head on his chest with a sad, yet evil smile.   
  
"KIKYO, YOU BITCH! BACK OFF! HE'S MY MATE!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
~******~ 


	21. The Seeping Blood Of A Miko

Chapter 21   
  
"Kagome……wake up." Inuyasha pleaded as he cradled the unconscious girl in his lap. "Please wake up!" He begged again and was rewarded when her eyes slowly fluttered open. 'I don't think I've ever been happier then now to see those golden pools.' Inuyasha smiled at her. "What happened? Why did you faint?"  
  
Kagome slowly focuses her eyes on Inuyasha's worried face and gave him a weak smile. "I…..I had a vision." She turned her face away from him, looking into the forest. After what she saw in the vision, she couldn't look at him. 'I'm his mate!.....But he always goes to her. He says he loves me…..but…..but….' A single tear rolled down her cheek as she moved to stand up.  
  
Inuyasha smelled the faint ting of salt water and looked at her inquisitively. "Kagome…..are you crying?"  
  
"No…I got something in my eye!" Kagome responded sharply.  
  
He gave her a disbelieving look and figured he would get more answers out of her later. "Keh! Fine…..then what did your vision show?"  
  
Still unable to look at him, Kagome glanced at the rosary around his neck then to the ground. She took a deep breath to clear her mind before starting in on the vision. "I saw nothing….no walls, no floors….but I did hear a voice. It was muffled and hard to understand but I did manage to make out….Follow him…..I'm not sure if that's for us or someone else…..I then saw the full moon and……and that's it." Kagome walked over to her bag and started to pull stuff out. "Let's settle here for the night, I'm not feeling all that well."  
  
"Are you ok? No injuries for your fall earlier." Questioned Sango.  
  
"No……my stomach is just a bit queasy right now. I probably need to eat something." She pulled several sups of ramen from her bag and started to serve dinner.  
  
Inuyasha knew there was something else to her vision, he could tell by how agitated she seemed. 'She was out for several hours and that is all that happened in her vision. There has to be more.' He continued to watch his mate as she busied herself with the nightly routine. He then noticed a change in her scent. Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated on the smell.  
  
"Daijobu Oka?" Shippo shouted when he noticed Kagome's suddenly panicked state.  
  
"No….something's wrong…..my hearing……my sense of smell….."  
  
"Your tail!"  
  
Kagome looked over at the kitsune then felt behind her for her tail. It wasn't there. Subconsciously and instantly her hands shot to the top of her head where she sought out to find the two fuzzy lobes…..they too were gone. She sat unmoving for a good minute before finally speaking. "This must be my human night." She said it in a matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Ano…..Kagome….your hair is brown." Stated Sango.  
  
Kagome pulled some of her hair around and inspected it. 'It's just like oka-san's….. Well it makes sense….she is human and this is my human night.' She released the strands of brown hair and stared into the fire. A cold shiver went up her back and she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. "Geez, is it just me or is it cold?"  
  
"It's a little chilly tonight." Replied Miroku.  
  
"Keh! Your skin isn't as tough on your human night that's why you're cold right now….Here." Inuyasha dropped his haori around her, hoping it would warm her up.  
  
"Arigato! Inuyasha." After wrapping herself up in his haori, she rested her head on his shoulder. Quickly drifting to sleep.  
  
Everyone else soon followed her in sleeping. Except Inuyasha who was trying to think of a way to find out what else happened in her vision.  
  
~******~   
  
Early the next morning near sunrise, Kagome awoke to find herself sleeping alone. Miroku, Sango and Kaede were on their own futons, and Shippo was passed out on a pile of hay. But Inuyasha was no where to be seen. 'Where can he be this early in the morning?' She stepped out of the hut into the chilly morning air and looked around. She pulled Inuyasha's haori around her tighter as a slight breeze flew through the village. Kagome sniffed at the wind, hoping it could aid her in locating her mate. 'Damn….I still have my human senses.' She looked at the large white moon hanging in the sky. She watched as the dark blue turned to lighter shades of blue and orange as the sun peeked around the mountains. She then looked to the forest then back to the moon. 'It can't be!' Without another moments hesitation she ran full speed toward the well. As she ran, she could start to pick up smells again as her human side slowly diminished. 'Please don't let that vision be true. Onegai!' She was sorely disappointed when she came to a sudden stop several yards away from them. Kagome stood frozen, staring Kikyo and Inuyasha as they exchanged words. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying but her youkai hearing wasn't completely back yet and at the distance she was from them, she couldn't hear a thing. All she could do was watch their expressions and actions. 'Inuyasha looks very serious for once……why?......What's with Kikyo…..how can she look sad and happy at the same time.' Kagome grinded her teeth together when she saw Kikyo reach up and caress his face. She watched as Kikyo leaned in and hugged him, giving Kagome a sinister grin. It was at this same moment that her blood balanced out and she could hear and smell normally again, well normal for a hanyou. She wanted to run away and cry somewhere and yet a part of her wanted to rip the dead miko apart. Kagome stood growling at Kikyo, totally unaware of the purplish power swirling around her. She laid her ears back out of anger but that didn't hinder what she heard from the older miko.  
  
"Looks like we have company."  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his slightly surprised state to see Kagome standing several yards away, surrounded in a purple mist. 'Why is she…..?' He then realized Kikyo was still hugging him. "Kagome! It's not what you think." Pleaded Inuyasha as he tried to free himself from Kikyo's grasp. "It's not what it looks like."   
  
Kagome clenched her fist and fluffed out her tail at seeing the undead woman embracing her husband. "KIKYO….YOU BITCH!.....BACK OFF!....HE'S MY MATE!!" Kagome then lunged at Kikyo, reaching her in a matter of seconds. She grabbed the dead miko by the hair and spun her around, placing herself between Inuyasha and the still spinning miko.  
  
After gaining her balance from the sudden spinning assault, Kikyo gazed up at the furious female hanyou. She watched as the mist around Kagome thickened and sparked. 'My gods! Where did this girl get so much power……Even I don't posses this much miko power…How can this untrained girl be so powerful and a hanyou too.' In fear for her "life", she shot an arrow quickly at the girl, hoping to hit her in the arm to distract her.  
  
As the arrow neared Kagome, the Kiseiga pulsed and created the blue barrier just in time to repel the arrow. It ricochet off the barrier and whizzed past Inuyasha, into the tree behind him, missing him by only inches.  
  
"Ka…..Kagome, you need to calm down….you'll hurt the…..you'll hurt yourself." Inuyasha pleaded to his mate. He became very worried when he saw her pupils flashed red. He took a step toward her but was halted when she started to growl. His eyes went wide when hers went blue and her youkai scent increased. 'Oh Kami! She's gone full youkai! How am I supposed to stop her now?'  
  
"Well, well. Looks like the little girl learned a new trick." Kikyo taunted Kagome as she strung another arrow. "Since you claim to be Inuyasha's mate…..I guess I'll have to kill you also." Before she could release the next arrow, Kikyo found herself pinned to a nearby tree. She was held a good foot off the ground by a clawed hand around her neck.  
  
Kagome sneered at the horrified look on Kikyo's face. While still holding Kikyo against the tree, Kagome examined the fingernails on her right hand casually. "You know what Kikyo? I discovered I'm not really your reincarnation after all. In fact you're not much older than me and we were born in the same time." Kagome nonchalantly tightened her hold around the dead miko's neck. "Do you know what that means?... The souls you took from me years ago…rightfully belong to me……And since I'm tired of you threatening my family and my mate…..I think it's time you left this world and return what doesn't belong to you." Kagome pulled her arm back and took aim. She faintly heard a vice from behind her 'yelling to stop' but she just growled and let her fist fly. Kagome buried her fist into Kikyo's chest. She mumbled a few incoherent words and souls started to eave Kikyo's body almost violently. Kagome retracted her fist from Kikyo, bringing with it a glowing sphere of a soul. She released Kikyo from around the neck, letting the life less body fall to the ground. Kagome stood, cradling her recovered soul, she then brought it towards her and the sphere absorbed into her. She glowed with a white light for a brief second then it dissipated. Kagome then directed her attention to the once again dead miko and scoffed.  
  
Before Kagome could think of what next to do, two arms wrapped around her chest and stomach from behind, pinning her against a hard, muscled surface. At the same time a pair of fangs sank into her neck and she was pulled into sitting position onto the ground. Her eyes were wide with surprise but the once azure with crimson pupils soon returned to gold with black. The hold on her waist and neck never let up. She felt herself being drained and she soon became tired. Before falling asleep, her eyes focused on a mass of white and re. "Is…..that…..Kikyo?.....What's……wrong……with…..her?" Kagome said drowsily. The scent of blood and earth soon reached her nose. "Why….do…..I ….smell…..blood….Kikyo's…." Kagome then fell unconscious, fully drained.  
  
Once Kagome's heartbeat settled into a slow rhythm, Inuyasha slowly released his hold on her. He cradled his sleeping mate in his arms as he stood up. He glanced over to Kikyo's body that was quickly turning to clay again. "Gomen ne Kikyo! I warned you!" Inuyasha turned and slowly headed back toward the village.  
  
~******~   
  
By the time Inuyasha returned, everyone was already awake and waiting outside the hut. After receiving a few questioning glances, he nodded and headed for the well.  
  
When he reached the well he turned to his friends to explain. "Kagome got into a fight with Kikyo…..she's gone, for good….Kagome used a lot of miko energy so I'm gonna take her home to rest….You guys…….she went full youkai before she killed Kikyo…please don't say anything to her about it when we et back." Inuyasha looked at the sleeping kuro inu in his arms then smiled. He looked up to Miroku before continuing. "Do you remember what we talked about the other day?"  
  
"Hai!" Miroku replied confidently.   
  
"We'll be gone for about a week……Think that should be long enough?"  
  
"Should be."  
  
"Good….I'll return everyday to check or help out ok, but remember it's a surprise…..well were off." Inuyasha quickly leapt into the well and waited for that strange blue light to teleport them across time.  
  
"Who's the surprise for?" asked Sango and Shippo in unison.  
  
"It's for Kagome! Now…..I'm gonna need guys help, ok." Miroku started to tell them what Inuyasha had requested of him a few nights ago.  
  
~******~ 


	22. I'm, I'm, pregnant

Chapter 22   
  
Kagome awoke dazed, confused, and comfortable. "I must still be dreaming…why would I smell my room?"  
  
"Because you're in it!"  
  
Her eyes shot open at the sudden announcement. She looked around the room to make sure she was where she thought she was. Her attention was then directed to the large form next to her. Kagome pulled the covers back to reveal a sleeping hanyou. 'At least he has his yukata on…..my mother would have a fit!' Her confused expression quickly changed to a warm loving smile. 'I love watching him sleep, it's then only time he's at peace…..well except when we're…..'  
  
"And what are you blushing about Koi?" questioned Inuyasha with one eye slightly opened.  
  
"……Betsune!.....Ano…..Inuyasha….when did you bring me here?" asked Kagome as she continued to scan around the room. 'Something's different in here….but what?......Maybe I've just been spending too much time in the past.'  
  
"About 5 days ago." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly as he sat up and looked at her.  
  
"5 DAYS!" shouted Kagome as she gazed back at him in shock. "I've been asleep for 5 days?" A sudden wave of nausea washed over her. She closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at his worried face and took several more deep breaths. "I ……I don't feel very well."  
  
Inuyasha reached over to check on her but before he even touched her, she was up and running from her room at an incredible speed. He blinked a few times in surprise. After the shock wore off, he climbed from the bed and started to pull on his pants. Before he could finish tying the knot, Kagome burst in to the room and stormed over to her desk. He watched as she started pointing to several boxes on a piece of paper. He jumped back in surprise when she turned abruptly and ran to her closet and started to change.  
  
"Oi…..Kagome……Daijobu?"  
  
"I'm fine!" she told him quickly, before she retrieved her purse from her desk drawer. "I have to go to the store….I'll be right back." Kagome pulled on her trench coat and hat and left the room.  
  
"Oi…..Kagome!?" his words were heard by no one.  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome stood at the foot of the steps leading up to her family's shrine. She stared at the bag in her hand for probably the 10th time since she bought the thing. 'What would Inuyasha say?....He would probably say 'KEH' then go and find his favorite tree…..Baka.' Kagome shook her head from side to side at the image of Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
"Kagome….Ohayo!"  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by several familiar voices. She turned her head to see her three friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walking towards her.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing in town? I heard you were seriously ill and had t quit school." Yuka questioned her.  
  
"Ano….well….."  
  
"What did you buy?" asked Eri as she grabbed the bag.  
  
"MATTE!" Before Kagome could stop her, Eri was already peeking into the simple paper bag.  
  
"EHHHHHHHH!!!!" hollered Eri, causing Ayumi and Yuka to look and see too.  
  
"Kagome!?" All three said in unison.  
  
"………….."  
  
"Is this for you?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"H….Hai!"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Well……"  
  
"Is he at the shrine right now?"  
  
"Ano….."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"I don't….."  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"YURASA!" yelled Kagome over her friends. "Aside from the who, what, where, when, and why. The bigger question is 'If'…..I still need to find out for myself."  
  
"What about your mother? Aren't you worried?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"I don't think it's my mother I need to worry about." Kagome said sullenly as she retrieved her bag from Eri. 'I really need to worry about Inuyasha. Will he become even more protective….is that even possible?' Kagome started to ponder over her last thought.  
  
"Ano, Kagome…are you nervous?" asked Eri.  
  
"Hai……extremely."  
  
"We'll go with you! Moral support." Eri winked at Kagome before starting up the stairs.  
  
"Arigato." Was the only reply Kagome could think of as a response? She then followed her friends up toward the shrine.  
  
~******~   
  
Kagome paced outside the bathroom. She was relieved to find Inuyasha had taken off and according to the direction of his cent, he was on the other side of time.  
  
"Oi…..Kagome? You've been home for a while no. Relax." Eri reached up and pulled the hat from Kagome's head.  
  
"MATTE!" Kagome yelled but it was too late. She laid her ears back and hung her head in grief. 'I'm gonna hear it now.'  
  
"Ka….Ka….Kago….Inu Ears!" shouted Eri as she pointed at her friends head. "Are they……real?"  
  
'Déjà vu!' Kagome perked her ears forward at the almost enthusiastic tone of her friend. She twitched then smiled. "Hai!"  
  
"How?......Why?......When?.......What?" Ayumi rambled as she stared at the two fuzzy black lobes on top of Kagome's head.  
  
"You can touch them, just be careful, they're really sensitive." As expected all three took their turns feeling Kagome's dog ears.  
  
"So what happ-" Yuka was interrupted by an annoying sound.  
  
**BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP**  
  
"Owwwww…..What is that sound?"   
  
Everyone looked up to see a silver haired man walk in, holding his hands to the top of his head.  
  
Inuyasha stopped short when he saw three extra girls with Kagome. He froze and looked for an escape. 'Stairs to my left, living room to my right, outside behind me…..which way do I go?' he then noticed Kagome wasn't wearing her hat like she always did around other people in this time. After reflecting for a moment, he brought his hands down to his side. "…..So what was that sound?"  
  
Kagome shook her head in annoyance. 'Always the tough guy, huh!?' "It was a timer."  
  
"What were you timing, and why?" Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Why can I smell a touch of fear in her? What's going on?'  
  
Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all leaned in toward Kagome and whispered. "Is he the guy?" Upon seeing the deep blush on her cheeks, it was confirmed.  
  
"Well no better time, then the present." Stated Yuka as she walked into the bathroom." Remember one line your not, two lines you are." She then walked out of the bathroom holding a purple and white stick.  
  
"Well?" Kagome asked impatiently.  
  
"……..One…..there's only one line."  
  
"…….Oh….." Kagome's expression became very sullen as she looked to the floor and her ears drooped.   
  
Inuyasha leaned over and whispered to Ayumi. "What's going on?"  
  
"Baka….She just found out she's not pregnant." Ayumi whispered back.  
  
"Yes she is!" Inuyasha told Ayumi, slightly louder this time.  
  
"NANI?!" Ayumi looked at him surprised. Yuka's voice had them redirecting their attention.  
  
"Daijobu? You look sad." Yuka questioned the sullen Kagome.  
  
"I guess…….I was actually hoping I was actually hoping I was." Kagome closed her eyes and subconsciously placed her hands to her stomach.  
  
"Good…..because it's positive!" Yuka confirmed with a smile. "You looked confused earlier…..now you know how you feel about it."  
  
Kagome was staring at her friend with huge, wet eyes, "I'm……I'm pregnant! For real?"  
  
"Hai….for real!"  
  
A smile spread across her face as the idea of being pregnant rang in her mind. Kagome looked over at her mate to tell him the good news in case he didn't hear. But what she saw totally baffled her. Inuyasha and Ayumi were glaring at each other. "Ano….."  
  
"You knew all along, didn't you?" yelled Ayumi.  
  
"Of course I did. What kind of mate would I be if I didn't?" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"You got her pregnant on purpose!"  
  
"Ya….so!" A low growl started to surface in his throat.  
  
Ayumi waved her hand in dismissal at the enraged hanyou. "I was only kidding about the last part." She started to giggle at seeing the faint blush tint his cheeks. Out of no where there was a sudden gust of wind.  
  
**THUMP*THAUNK**  
  
Everyone looked down amazingly at Kagome as she angrily straddled the shocked boy.  
  
"You knew all along that I was pregnant and you didn't tell me!.....For how long?" Kagome burned her gold eyes into his and tightened her grip on his haori.  
  
"Ummm……Do you remember when I kept asking you if you still felt like running….When you didn't want to run any more?"  
  
"Almost a month! You've known for almost a month!"  
  
"You went into heat that first night…I wasn't about to let you run off and find someone else. At lest now we don't have to worry about unwanted suitors, youkai or human."  
  
"Human? Who are you talking about?" Kagome looked at him confused.  
  
"That's right! You went full youkai, so you probably don't remember." Inuyasha looked up at her dumbfounded expression.  
  
"Ano…what's this about youkai?" asked Eri. "And you still have to explain what happened to you."  
  
"It's a long story." Kagome sighed and loosened her grip on Inuyasha.  
  
"We have time….right?" Eri looked to Ayumi and Yuka then back to Kagome. All three nodded.  
  
Kagome laid her ears back in frustration. "Very well." She climbed off of Inuyasha and decided to get a little bit more comfortable. She removed her coat and hung it up. '3….2….1.'  
  
"You have a tail too! Ok we defiantly need to talk." Eri grabbed Kagome by the wrist and drug her into the living room, while Ayumi and Yuka ushered in Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome fidgeted with her tail as she thought of where to start her story. "Ok! On my 15th birthday I was pulled through our well…………"  
  
~******~   
  
"Amazing! So you're really a Kuro Inu! And a princess." Yuka stared at Kagome, stunned "I'd love to see your castle someday."  
  
"Eh!? I don't even know if I have a castle…..besides, I don't think you guys can cross time like we can. I know Shippo can't." Kagome looked to the floor, a little sad that she couldn't show her friends the other side of the well. Same for Miroku, Sango and Shippo.  
  
"So its fate!" said Ayumi cheerfully.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well think about it. Only you two can use the well and Kagome was the one who released Inuyasha. Then it turns out she's an Inu youkai as well. It's as if destiny was pulling you two together." Ayumi told them happily. She had a dreamy, far off look in her eyes as she sat staring at the ceiling.  
  
Kagome looked over at her silent mate as she pondered over Ayumi's words. 'She's right! But why is it, only Inuyasha and I can use the well? Is it part of Otou-san's spell? Plus we've always had this strong link to each other…..Is it's destiny's plan?' She continued to stare at Inuyasha inquisitively.  
  
"Ano……Kagome, I've been wondering. Which side of the well do you consider home?" Eri asked, slightly saddened at what her answer might be.  
  
Kagome looked at Eri with wide, surprised eyes. "Both I guess. I've lived here longer, I have wonderful friends and my family is here." Kagome's eyes became sullen as she thought about the differences. "But I was born in the past. My father, my lands….my species are there. I also have wonderful friends there too and a child that depends on me. Plus we're still looking for shikon fragments….I'm at home in both worlds but with my mate and myself being hanyous, we don't fit in to this time. We barely fit in on the other side as well. Now I nee to consider the baby and which time would be better……Geez, Inuyasha and I have a lot to talk about regarding this baby." Kagome Beamed a loving smile at her mate and placed her hands to her stomach.  
  
"A …….Baby?!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Mrs. Higurashi standing in the doorway, a completely dumbfounded expression on her face. She then turned and walked into the kitchen, rambling. "I'm gonna be a grandma….it's so sudden…..I need to buy stuff……"  
  
"Well now I know who you get the rambling from." Teased Inuyasha as he pointed to her mother.  
  
Kagome glared at him then turned away, ignoring him. "Baka." She whispered under her breath before her friends started in again.  
  
"Ano…..Kagome we should probably get going. You look tired and you need your rest." Winked Yuka.  
  
"Matte!"  
  
Yuka placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, and then tweaked her ear. "Don't worry, we won't tell anybody about anything." She then walked for the door. "Ja ne!"  
  
"Bye Byee!"  
  
"Sayonara!"  
  
"Eh?.......Ja!" Kagome looked at her friends as they slipped through the door. One of her ears drooped as she looked on confused by the whole situation. "Why did they leave so suddenly?"  
  
"Keh! Beats me. They're your friends." Inuyasha put on his usual pose of sitting with his arms crossed in front of him.  
  
Kagome then gazed at the floor, deep in thought. Both her ears drooped extremely. "Ano…..Inuyasha…..what did you mean earlier by no youkai or human suitors bothering us?....I don't recall having any human-"  
  
Inuyasha cut her off by grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her toward the stairs. "We need to talk."  
  
Kagome stared at him, both surprised and confused. She then heard her mother.  
  
"I made a doctors appointment for you, it's tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Arigato! I need to talk to Inuyasha right now but I'll get the details from you later." Kagome spoke quickly as she was pulled from the room.  
  
~******~ 


	23. A Stupefying Surprise

Chapter 23   
  
Kagome sat on the edge of her bed, staring inquisitively at Inuyasha, who was also seated on her bed. She continued to stare at him in silence, but when five minutes rolled around, an annoyed growl started to work its way up her throat.   
  
"Kagome.....?" Inuyasha finally started, his voice kind of sad. "What do you remember from your human night?"  
  
"My human night?" she repeated then closed her eyes as if trying to remember. "I remember....my hair changing to brown. Cuddling up with you because it was cold. Waking up to find you gone, then I went to look for you.....Where did you go?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"You don't remember anything after that?"  
  
"Iie!" Kagome said sadly.  
  
"I figured as much.......Brace yourself.....You most likely won't like what I'm about to tell you." He took a few deep breaths before he started. "You found Kikyo and myself talking......I was telling her that I loved you and had chosen you. She said I was only with you because you were her. But I told her she was wrong. You aren't her reincarnation and that I'm with you because you aren't Kikyo. She became very mad and threatened me. I told her if it would make her feel better then just try, but you would hunt her down. That's when she hugged me and told me she couldn't do it anymore. That I was no longer the lonely, unconfident boy she knew, that I had changed too much. I told her it was because of you. That you love me for who and what I am, not what I could become with the help of the jewel.......That's when you showed up." He paused in his story, closing his eyes and taking in a few more deep breaths. Preparing himself for her reaction at what he was about to tell her.  
  
"OK.....and?.....Tell me!"  
  
Without warning, he pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her as he spoke in her ear, her face rested against his chest. "Your youkai blood took over.....you transformed!" He felt her stiffen at his words so he tightened his grip on her. "You fought with Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome stayed wrapped up in his arms, taking advantage of his attempts at comforting her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. She pressed an ear to his chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. 'I fought with Kikyo! Naze? Why would I fight with Kikyo?.........Wait.....was that....?'Kagome slowly lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha, several questions running through her mind. "Inuyasha......is she.....?"  
  
He cringed at hearing her trying to say that sentence. "Kagome....she's been dead for 52 years. You just reclaimed the rest of your soul is all? She attacked you and you defended against her. Plain and simple!" He reached up and cradled her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him with her sad, wet eyes. "Don't feel bad over this. You did nothing wrong! She was going to kill you, our pup and then me. You did what you had to protect everyone and your youkai side knew that. So don't worry about it."  
  
"Demo....?"  
  
"No 'buts'! I told you not to worry and I mean it!" Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before placing one on her lips. "I want you to protect our pup. So no stressing or worrying!"  
  
"Then I chose the wrong mate!" Kagome smirked at him then winked before hugging him again.  
  
"NANI?" Inuyasha said in a raised voice.  
  
Kagome released him and giggled. She then kissed him and started to caress his ears. "You know I was only joking. But you do make me worry and wonder way to much."   
  
"I guess I'll have to work on that." he smirked back at her. "Now why don't you go ask your mother about tomorrow?"  
  
"Hai" Kagome smiled as she stood up and started for the door. She was stopped but a quick swat to the backside. "MIRO......ku......INU.....YASHA! Your gonna get Miroku in trouble one of these days and it won't even be his fault." She glared at him briefly before leaving the room to talk to her mother about the appointment.  
  
~******~   
  
"OI! If this is a female thing, why do I have to come along?" Inuyasha followed close behind Kagome, pouting. He watched everything pass by as he walked down the crowded sidewalk. Glancing at everyone and everything suspiciously.  
  
"Because in this time, the father helps! Besides we're a special case and the doctor would like to see both of us. Oka-san didn't tell her we're hanyous but there might be complications with the pregnancy, so we both need to go." Kagome glanced over her shoulder at her mate and smiled. "Plus you might feel differently after the ultrasound."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Ah, we're here! Come on!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and pulled him through the automatic doors into the clinic. "I hope this doesn't take long. I can't stand this smell!"  
  
"It smells like the sick in here. Lets hurry up already." coaxed Inuyasha as he held his sleeve up to his nose and pleaded with his golden eyes.  
  
Kagome walked up to the counter and filed out the necessary paperwork, She then led Inuyasha to the bench to wait there turn.   
  
"Higurashi?" A lady in a skirt and medical coat asked from the door. "Higurashi Kagome?"   
  
"H....Hai!" Kagome stood, pulling Inuyasha with her. They both followed the lady into the office.   
  
"Ohayo....Higurashi.....I'm Doctor Iso.....and this is?" The lady doctor closed the door behind Inuyasha and gestured for him to sit in the chair and for Kagome to sit on the medical table, while she took her own sit across from them. "I assume this is the father?"  
  
"Hai.....this is Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly, a little nervous about the whole situation. She had managed to hide her ears under a ribbon and had her tail tucked behind her long coat, but what if the doctor asked her to change or strip, what then. Kagome fidgeted with her fingers as they rested in her lap waiting for what was to happen next.  
  
"Ok well, shall we get started?" Dr. Iso pulled a machine over to the table next to Kagome. "Just lie down on the table and lift up your shirt a little bit. ....So how far along do you think you are?"  
  
"One month!" Kagome stated bluntly while she stretched out on the long seat and pulled her blouse up to reveal her belly. She clutched the hem of her shirt tightly as Dr. Iso placed the viewer to her stomach.  
  
"Pretty confident aren't you!" Dr. Iso placed the monitor to her abdomen and started to swirl it around.  
  
"Well I was a virgin before that. So ya!" Kagome glanced over at her nervous mate, equally nervous. 'Please let the baby be OK. I don't know what could happen with us both being hanyous.....Geez I'll need to talk to Kaede about this. What's' everyone at home gonna say.' Kagome was pulled from her thoughts by a fast paced swirling sound. She smiled widely when she saw Inuyasha leaning over and looking at the monitor.  
  
"What is that sound?" Inuyasha asked inquisitively as his eyes darted around the screen.  
  
Dr. Iso smiled at the young mans inquisitive nature while she watched and listened to the ultrasound results. Her eyes became wide as she looked at the monitor. "That sound, Inuyasha is the heartbeat of your children."  
  
"CHILDREN??" Both Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison and stared at the doctor dumbfounded.  
  
"Hai!" Dr. Iso started to point to the screen, tracing zipper like lines. "Here is a spine and a head, another head and spine, and one more spi-........what the?" She squinted at the screen as if to get a clearer picture.  
  
"What is it?....What's wrong? Are they ok?" Kagome questioned the doctor hastily. Her eyes darted to the screen, to Dr. Iso, to her mate, then to her belly. Instinctively she wanted to wrap her arms around her stomach, but a moving monitoring device was trailing over her stomach instead. 'Oh please let them be all right, Onegai!......Triplets oh gosh.....I'm gonna have to build a kennel.' Kagome wanted to giggle at her own joke but the situation at hand and the doctor's voice prevented that.  
  
"Calm down! They all appear healthy, it's just.....this one." Dr. Iso traced her finger down what appeared to be the baby's spine. "Normally the spine would end about here.....but this one goes on.....your child is going to have a tail......We can remove it later."  
  
"No way are you removing anything.....That tail is who she is....and it's staying!" Kagome ordered to the still shocked doctor. She glared daggers at Dr. Iso for what seemed like an hour but was in reality only a minute.  
  
"She?....Oh well. There is another problem at hand right now.......You said you were a virgin up until a month ago.......Are you sure?" Dr. Iso continued to stare at the monitor as she scanned Kagome's stomach. She then whispered her next few words. "This is strange!"  
  
"YES I'M SURE!!" Kagome's glare became fiercer at what the doctor was implying. "Just ask Inuyasha! Now what other problem is there....what wrong with them..?" Her expression quickly softened at the fear of something wrong with her babies.  
  
"It's just that......according to the measurements they are almost the size of someone 3 months along.....this isn't right......" She concentrated on the black and white image on the screen. 'How is this possible? What is it with these two? There's something odd about them.'  
  
"3 Months!?" whispered Kagome as she started to count on her fingers. Her eyes went wide with realization, she then turned her head to look at her shock stricken mate. 'It can't be.....but that would explain the duration.....I think I need to talk to Kaede about this, maybe she'll know.' She watched Inuyasha who seemed to be in his own world at the moment. Kagome giggled quietly then redirected her attention back to the doctor. "We both have rare blood types and the unusual duration and tail run in my family."  
  
"Ok but I want to see you again in one month ok." She smiled at the unusual girl as she started to return the monitor to it previous position on the far wall. She then wrote out Kagome's next appointment date and handed her the card.  
  
"OK....Well see then. Ja ne!" Kagome pulled the dumbstruck hanyou out of the office building. And down the street. She neither slowed her pace nor released his hand by the time she crested the top of the stairs leading to her family's shrine.  
  
Kagome gazed at her mate, a little worried, 'He hasn't said a word since we found out I'm carrying triplets......is he ok?" She stopped at the top of the stairs staring at him. "Inuyasha?.......Inuyasha?" There was still no response. He stood there, staring off into space. 'Fine if this doesn't work he getting "sat".' She positioned herself in front of him and leaned p to place a gentle kiss on his lips tugging slightly on his lower lip. She stared back up at him, annoyed that it hadn't worked. "That's it...Osuw-"  
  
"Three.....three......" Inuyasha mumbled, still in a slight state of shock. "Three.....that's not a pup....that's a litter!"  
  
She was a little annoyed at his choice of words, but she couldn't really argue with him, since she was an Inu hanyou. Kagome took him by the hand again and led him inside the house. "I should tell my mother."  
  
Having finally come out of his stupor, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, causing Kagome to stumble a bit. "I have to do something real quick. Why don't you go talk to your mother then go up and pack. I'll be back for you in a little while." Inuyasha placed a kiss on her forehead then quickly disappeared out the door.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome stared at the closed door and thought a loud. "What could he possibly have to do?'  
  
"He's a young man, who knows." Mrs. Higurashi grinned at her daughter's confused face. "Now tell me how the appointment went."  
  
Kagome let out a heavy sigh then started to walk to the living room. "Oka-san, you might want to sit down for this."  
  
~******~ 


	24. Call This A Little Gift

Chapter 24   
  
Kagome stared down into the abyss that was the well. "I wonder what everyone is going to say about the pups."  
  
Inuyasha hefted her bag over his shoulder with ease, grateful that her school books were already on the other side. "You'll find out in a little bit." A sinister smile inched its way across his face as he stared at her back, her tail swishing left and right in an excited manner.   
  
"Well lets go ....Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked him frantically when a cloth wrapped around her eyes shielding her from the world. She reached up to take it off but was stopped by Inuyasha's hands on hers.   
  
"Chotto....I have a surprise for you." Inuyasha then picked her up bridal fashion and leapt into the well letting the familiar bluish light surround them. At the moment his feet hit the ground he took in a deep breath of the fresh air. The smell of flowers, trees, and grass was a welcoming scent to his nose. "Good we're back."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome started to question him but was abruptly halted when she felt her carrier leap straight up and land softly on the ground, then start walking. She could smell the faint scents of the village far away, but for some reason the smells were getting fainter. "Inuyasha....where are we going?"  
  
"I told you.....I have a surprise!"   
  
Kagome glared at him through the blind fold and crossed her arms in front of her, frustrated that her husband was keeping a secret from her. "I can't believe you're keeping a secret from me.....that's so cruel." She laid her ears back as she pouted in a humorous fashion.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll like this surprise!" He smiled at her actions and the way she laid her ears down. He walked for about 20 yards and gently placed Kagome on her feet. "Now Kagome, I want you to keep an open mind, considering where we are."  
  
"Uh.....Hai....." Kagome stood still, being blindfolded at the moment made her wiry to venture anywhere but where she was placed. She felt the hand of her mate on her shoulders as she replied to his request about being open minded. After what seemed like several minutes, she felt his hand trail up to the knot at the back of her head. Slowly, she felt the blindfold loosen and slide from her face. Kagome had to shield her eyes from the immense light that assailed her vision, eventually her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she looked over the small clearing. She wasn't sure what she was to be looking for, but what she saw was the last thing she was expecting.   
  
Nestled in a small clearing, surrounded by tall trees, was a small hut. Kagome stared at the quaint home in wonder, she then turned and looked up at Inuyasha. She already knew what was going on but she wanted to hear it from her mate to be sure. Kagome turned back to look over the house as she awaited him to speak. It was smaller than her home in the future, only one floor, but it was larger than Kaede's. She could tell but the look and smell that the hut was just recently built, the smell of freshly cut wood floated all over the clearing. Kagome closed her eyes as a smile spread across her face.   
  
Inuyasha bent down and whispered in her ear, with a slight grin on his face. "This is now our home.....It's in the exact same place your house is, in the future..........So what do you think?" He gave her tail a light tug then nudged her toward the house. "Go see....tell me whatcha think!"  
  
Kagome slowly walked into the hut and looked around. The room she entered looked like Kaede's place except there were three extra doors and some dramatic cultural differences. "What the......some of this stuff is from the future...." Kagome walked up and stared at the modern day table and chairs. 'This looks weird.....' She turned from the table and walked toward the door on the left and entered. She was surprised to see a large modern bed against the far wall. "Now this is definitely out of place!" Kagome walked up and ran her hand over the pale blue cotton comforter. "How did he....?" She then noticed a crude desk on the wall to her right with her books piled on top. She then directed her attention to the wall on her left. A modern day bassinet with a stuffed white dog in it was sitting between the wall and the bed. Kagome gasped in surprise at the sweet gesture and whispered "Kawaii!" She walked up to it and took the little dog in her hands and held it up. 'A shiro inu....how fitting.' She placed the dog back in its protective position in the bassinet and looked over the room again. A few of her things were placed here and there, mostly stuff from her bag. She smiled warmly then left the bedroom to inspect the other two doors. Behind one door was a small room with a single, small bed against the wall, and several tops, acorns, and mushrooms on the floor. "This must be Shippo's room." Another smile spread across her face as she turned and looked through the other door. Two sets of futons were stacked neatly against the wall and that was it. "Hmmmmm?" Kagome then turned to look over her new home again. "I can't believe Inuyasha did this......."  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha stood outside staring at the house. The crushing of grass alerted him to the presence feet walking up behind him, but his nose told him he was safe so he didn't bother to turn around.   
  
"So is she inside already?"  
  
"Hai!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and continued to watch the house.   
  
"So why didn't you want us here until now?"  
  
"Because Bouzo....there were some things I needed to do before I showed it to her." There was a hint or nervousness to his voice as he answered the monk.   
  
"Do you think she'll like it?" questioned the Exterminator.   
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango with a worried expression. "I sure hope so.....All things considering....I hope so...." Before he could look back toward the house, Inuyasha found himself flying through the air and landing several yards away, sliding in the grass and dirt for several feet. Instinctively he reached for the Tetsusaiga, but was thwarted when a pair of lips locked onto his.   
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, thank you!" Kagome kissed him several more times before he halted her by pushing her back off of him. She was a little confused at his actions and showed it in her expression. She tilted her head to one side and let one of her ears droop.   
  
"You need to be more careful now remember. More so since there are three...." Inuyasha whispered to her as he propped himself up on his elbows, a female hanyou still on his lap. "I'm glad you like it, I was a little worried."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at his remark and placed both fist on her hips. "The great Inuyasha was worried. Keh.....I don't believe it for a second." She teased him and then placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back down into the grass before giving him a long and passionate kiss.   
  
"ACCHHHEEEEMMM!!" coughed Sango from her front row seat by Miroku, who by the way had a huge mischievous grin.   
  
The sound got Kagome's attention in an instant. She sat up and looked to her friends, cheeks burning a dark red. She looked back to her mate, still embarrassed, but now mortified at his position. He was lying beneath her, both arms behind his head in a laid back fashion, with the largest content smile she had ever seen. A faint growl was working its way up her throat as he continued to smile at her.   
  
"I see you're still letting your princess win! Huh little pup?" a faint but high pitched voice echoed through the forest.   
  
Instantly, Inuyasha had sprung into action, pulling Kagome off his lap and placing her behind him as he scanned the trees for the owner to the voice. "Who's there?"  
  
Miroku and Sango too had readied themselves to attack, their eyes darting around in every possible direction.   
  
Inuyasha emitted a deep growl as he placed his hand on the Tetsusaiga. "Show yourself....NOW!"  
  
"My, my...looks like the little pup needs a nap, but .....Very well."  
  
A streak of yellow and white whizzed around the two humans then darted toward the two hanyous, flying in circles a few times before disappearing all together.   
  
All four friends looked to one another for answers, but were only rewarded with shrugs. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga as his growl became louder. His eyes darted around the forest, glancing at individual branches, bushes, trees and around everything and everyone. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga as the smell of neko hit his nose. It was faint but it was neko, none-the-less.   
  
"Bad Dog!! Put that sword away before you hurt yourself!" ordered the high pitched voice.   
  
Inuyasha spun around in the direction of the voice. He stood facing Kagome, concern written all over is face. His eyes then focused on the small, slender form of white and gold sitting on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Kagome stared at the tiny outsider on her shoulder, uncertain what to do. She looked over the 11" person in wonder. Aside from being small this little person had 2 perfect white wings resting at her back. Her hair was a warm golden yellow color and was pulled up into a ponytail with her forelocks looping around and tied up into the ponytail as well, tied up with a pink bow and bells. What surprise Kagome more were the 2 gold cat ears on top of her head, each one tipped with black and curled up. A long tiger striped tail swished behind her, a pink bow and bell fastened near the end. The Neko was dressed in a long white trench coat, trimmed with pink and gold. Around her neck was a pink collar with a gold bell and on her feet where modern day socks and shoes. After examining her new shoulder companion, Kagome had a strange feeling of Déjà vu. 'Why does this neko seem familiar?' Before Kagome could question the neko youkai, she was whisked away by an enrage male hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha held the small youkai up for examination by her wings. He turned her from side to side. "What the hell are you?........Who are you?........" Inuyasha continued to examine the miniature neko, completely ignoring the high pitch orders to be let free. "And why are you here?"  
  
After much yelling and wiggling, the neko freed herself and flew over to stand on Kagome's shoulder. She glared at Inuyasha viciously. "Baka Inu! Have you forgotten already? I'm a HaneTora (winged Tiger). I'm Kagome's retainer……Baka!" She then folded her arms across her chest and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. "Keh! You're her retainer? Ya right!?"  
  
The "retainer" leapt from Kagome's shoulder and hovered in front of Inuyasha's face. "Yes I'm her retainer. It's only been about 63 years. You must really have a short memory span." Inuyasha turned his head away with a "Keh". Once she was satisfied with the male hanyou's silence she flew over and hovered in between Kagome and Inuyasha. She continued to flap her wings as she bowed to the other people present. "I'm Nekome, nice to meet you!" 


	25. Truth Be Told

Chapter 25  
  
Everyone said their hellos and introduced themselves. Kagome was still a little shocked from the whole situation and asked everyone inside the new house to relax. Everyone took a seat around the fire pit, all eyes were on the little neko in white. The room was an eerie silence, even the sounds from outside the hut seemed almost nonexistent. It was Inuyasha who finally broke the silence.   
  
"So you're her retainer. How about a test to prove it?" Inuyasha glared at the tiger youkai with a daring gleam. "Who's her father?"  
  
Nekome glared back at him defiantly. 'Is this the same pup from so long ago , the sweet, innocent, kind, and generous child.......Nah! It has to be someone else, this guy is......so......so rude, uncouth, mean, and egotistical. Oh well, I'll think of something.' Nekome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Her father, Toyonoriku-sama, WAS the Taiyoukai of the East. He was a Kuro Inu and a very kind and noble ruler, he's greatly missed.........Is that good?......If not I can prove I'm her retainer further!" She crossed her arms and waited for the dog-boy to respond.  
  
Inuyasha arched his eyebrow at her proposal to provide more info. "Sure...Prove it more! Convince me!"  
  
"Fine I will!" Nekome stood up as if to make an important announcement. "Since I cared for Lady Kagome since she was born, I know a lot about her. .........At the apex of her tail on her back is a star shaped birthmark!" She then went silent again, waiting.  
  
Kagome looked inquisitively at Inuyasha as his eyes shot wide open. "Inuyasha!.......You know she's right......." before she could add to her comment a large ball of orange fluff bounded through the door and into the room, heading at full speed toward her.  
  
Inuyasha saw the blur of orange and darted into action. He managed to place himself in between Kagome and the speed youkai just in time. "SHIPPO FREEZE!!!" The kitsune child froze in his tracks and stared up at the white dog.  
  
Shippo tilted his head to one side inquisitively. "Inuyasha what's wrong......I want Okasan!!!"  
  
The worried expression on Inuyasha's face changed to a serious one. "Shippo......You can go to her, but as of now...NO MORE JUMPING ON HER!!!" Inuyasha pointed at Shippo then to Kagome as if illustrating his order.  
  
"Inuyasha?" said Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, all confused by his actions.  
  
"Inuyasha.......!" Kagome whispered at the same times as the others, but hers was out of concern. She knew why Inuyasha said what he did and she also knew of the questions they would be receiving on his behavior in any moment. But what he said next definitely caused her to be speechless.  
  
"If you harm Kagome or any of those pups, from your over excitement and thoughtlessness, you had better find somewhere to hide.....far away from me...." Every word that passed Inuyasha's lips was serious, and he meant them. The next sound that filled the room had him covering his ears, to tone down the volume.  
  
Just about everyone in the hut shouted in unison. "PUPS! WHAT PUPS?!"  
  
Kagome too had to cover her ears from the assault to her hearing. At the same time she closed her eyes and cringed. 'Well that's about the reaction I expected!' When she opened her eyes again, she was face to face to a fox youkai, a tiger youkai, an exterminator, and a monk, all of which had large questioning eyes locked onto her. Kagome glanced nervously to everyone around her. "Well Ano…actually……I'm pregnant. With triplets!"  
  
"TRIPLETS!!!!" Everyone shouted again, so loud that it rattled a few things on the shelves.  
  
"Hai, as in 3 children at once…..In other words, I'm having a litter. But I need to talk to Kaede….The doctor in the future is confused about the gestation…….Apparently I'm equal to 3 months pregnant but I've only really been pregnant for 1." Kagome let out a heavy sigh and had a far off look as she thought about the reasons.  
  
Inuyasha moved over and sat down next to Kagome and continued to glare over at Nekome. "Before we go talk to Kaede…Nekome has some explaining to do…….Mainly about the Kiseiga, what kind of sword is it? Is it not a binding sword?" His expression was very stern and serious and his leg started to twitch as he sat waiting for Nekome to answer.   
  
Nekome tilted her head to one side and gave him a questioning look. "The Kiseiga is a binding sword, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because twice now, Kagome had the Kiseiga and it still didn't stop her from going nuts. The last time she actually went full youkai and….and…..Lets just say someone was hurt." As Inuyasha spoke, his voice became louder and more forceful with each word. It was obvious to everyone that Inuyasha was really pissed off.  
  
The miniscule youkai placed a finger to her mouth as she thought of the reason for her mistress's behavior. "Was Kagome pregnant at the time of the attacks, or threatened in ANY way?" Nekome kept her eyes on he flicker of the fire the whole time.  
  
"She was threatened and almost kidnapped the first time, and she was threatened, attacked, and pregnant the second time. Why?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I believe that if Kagome is threatened to be separated from her mate or children, or they are attacked, her youkai blood takes over in order to protect them. Not even the binding power of the Kiseiga will work." Nekome's voice became soft on her last sentence, indicating the fact that she had hoped Kagome would never have to transform. After a deep and heavy sigh, Nekome continued. "I'm sure you have more questions?"  
  
Shippo was the one to chime in this time, surprising everyone. "Hai! Why is it only Inuyasha can pick it up? When Miroku and I tried we were shocked." He leaned forward toward the little neko, his tail swishing behind him in an almost excited fashion.  
  
Nekome looked up at the kitsune and smiled. 'Inquisitive child….Kawaii!' "The reason young fox, is because the sword was created for a princess. In order to protect her properly, the Kiseiga had to be very powerful…..The Kiseiga is even more powerful then the Tenseiga or Tetsusaiga. Its restricted on the wielders because of that power, only kind hearted hanyous can touch it."  
  
"Kind hearted hanyous? So how come Inuyasha was able to hold it, he's-"  
  
"Oi runt….Wanna sleep outside tonight?" Inuyasha reprimanded.  
  
Shippo pointed in the white hanyou's direction. "See what I mean!" Everyone in the hut started laughing and giggling.  
  
After Kagome contained her fit of giggling she stood up and straightened out her skirt. "Well unless there is anything else to discuss, I'm gonna go talk to Kaede." With that she turned and started toward the door.  
  
"Kagome Matte!" Inuyasha leapt up and chased after the quickly departing Kagome, leaving everyone else in the hut to talk amongst themselves.   
  
~******~  
  
"KAEDE!!! Are you here?"  
  
"Of course child I'm here, what can I do for you?" Kaede looked up from the herbs she was crushing to smile at the young hanyou miko. Upon see the smiling yet thinking face of her apprentice, Kaede arched an eyebrow in question. "Is something the matter Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled back to the elderly woman and sat down on the other side of the fire. "Ano….I have some news to tell you and I have a few questions." Just before she started to tell Kaede the news, Inuyasha entered and took a seat next to Kagome, without making a sound. Kagome looked at him for a brief second then turned to look at Kaede. "Anyway…….Kaede…….I'm pregnant…."  
  
Kaede's smile grew as she looked at the blushing miko now looking down into the fire, over to the silent, composed, statue of white hanyou. "I thought as much. I expected you to be, after Inuyasha marked you. So are you happy about it?"  
  
"Of course I'm happy……I'm still a bit shocked though……………I'm having triplets!"  
  
"Triplets! Oh my, your gonna have a house full aren't you……. Didn't you say you had a question?" Kaede went back to grinding up the herbs and listened to Kagome speak.  
  
"Oh ya…..I had a doctor's appointment before we came home and there was something odd about the pregnancy……The doctor said that I'm equivalent to three months but I've only been pregnant for one. What is wrong?" Kagome looked at Kaede, eagerly awaiting her answer.  
  
Inuyasha sat staring intently at his mate, completely surprised. 'She said 'home' as in here is home to her.' A sheepish grin spread across his face, but quickly disappeared upon hearing Kaede clear her throat to speak.   
  
Kaede closed her eye and thought for a bit, then looked at Kagome with a very serious expression. "I have reason to believe that the reason 1 month of your pregnancy is equal to 3 months for a normal human is because you're a hanyou, a dog hanyou at that, both of you." Kaede looked over at Inuyasha then looked back to Kagome. "A regular dog is pregnant for about 3 months. You being human and youkai, your body has to compensate, so it's compressing 9 months into 3. So I'm guessing in another 2 months, you'll go into labor."  
  
"2 MONTHS!" Shouted Kagome as she leaned forward, her tail sticking straight up and fluffed out. "That can't be……not yet…no….we don't have…..I need to get so much stuff……"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and let out a heavy sigh. "There she goes again, rambling on."  
  
Kaede bit her lip to keep from laughing at her apprentice's ramblings. "I wonder if the children will age like regular dog do. I guess we'll find out soon enough……I take it Nekome has already arrived, so you should get back."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and in an instant pulled Kagome up on to her feet as well. "Hai, she's back at the house. We do need to get back." Before Kagome could respond or say goodbye, Inuyasha pulled her from the hut and headed toward their new home.   
  
~******~  
  
Darkness filled the room as Kagome stared at nothing. "Where am I?" She walked around in the silence and emptiness, letting her hearing and smell lead her, except there was nothing to hear or smell. She continued to walk aimlessly for what seemed like hours. Out of no where a faint voice could be heard. Kagome froze in her tracks and strained her ears to hear the voice.   
  
"So…..the annoying little miko is really a Kuro Inu Hime…..interesting."  
  
"Hai."  
  
'Are they talking about me? Why? Who are they?'  
  
"Kuro Inu? Kuro Inu, why does that sound familiar?"  
  
"Is there something else you wish of me?"  
  
"Hai, I remember now, I need you to deliver a message to the Lord………"  
  
The voices became faint and Kagome could no longer hear them. "Lord of what? What did he remember?" Out of frustration, Kagome punched at the nonexistent ground beneath her. "Kuso, This foresight is worthless." At the same moment her fist hit the floor a ball of white and black shot at her. No sound, no smell, no warning. Kagome looked up just as it hit her.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome sat up in bed, a few drops of sweat dripped from her brow. 'Since when am I attacked in my visions?'  
  
"Kagome, Daijobu?" whispered Inuyasha from his reclined position next to her.   
  
"Hai, just a vision." 


	26. Unwanted Confrontations

Chapter 26: Unwanted Confrontation  
  
Kagome walked along the street of Tokyo deep in thought. She recalled this morning's strange events as she readied herself to jump threw the well. "I wonder if there are alien abductions in Feudal Japan.."  
  
*Begin Flashback*  
  
Kagome cleared the breakfast table while Inuyasha and Shippo sat quietly waiting. Miroku and Sango were off on a shard lead and were due back in a few days.  
  
"Why don't you go get ready to go Inuyasha." Stated Kagome as she did some minor cleaning duties.  
  
"Eh? Ready for what? Inuyasha looked up at her, completely confused.  
  
"My next doctor's appointment is today."  
  
Inuyasha started to look around the room nervously. "I.uh.um.I..have to take Shippo hunting today. Gomen ne!" Without another word, Inuyasha grabbed the fox boy by the shoulder and pulled him out of the house before anyone could protest.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Hunting indeed..He just didn't want to come. Inuyasha no Baka!" Kagome placed her right hand onto her now heavily swollen belly. "Three miniature Inuyasha's. Oh no.." She entered the doctor's office and she was quickly seen into Dr.Iso.  
  
"Oh.Kagome, you here earl-"as Dr.Iso turned around from her file cabinet, she was greeted by the smiling face of what looked to be a woman in her 6th month of pregnancy. "Kagome..you're so.you're defiantly unique." She looked at Kagome's enlarged belly. Several explanations ran through her mind of what was wrong with the young woman but nothing really seemed to fit with the vibrant, healthy, happy girl before her. "Well let's see what's new shall we. Just hop up on the table and lift your shirt."  
  
Kagome quickly got on the cushioned table and lay down while lifting her shirt up to reveal her stomach. Kagome watched the serious and thinking face of her doctor as she ran the device over her belly. "Is everything ok?"  
  
Dr.Iso was silent for a moment as she stared at the monitor. "Oh, yes, everything is fine.That's the odd part.Your equivalent to almost 7 months.and each child is perfectly healthy with a few exceptions, and you seem exceptionally well..I just don't get it." Dr.Iso put the machine away then sat down in her chair, staring intently at Kagome.  
  
An idea popped into Kagome's head as she looked at her confused doctor. 'Maybe there is a way to help her with out revealing too much.' She climbed from the table, fixed her shirt, and then took a seat in a nearby chair. "Dr.Iso, I think I can help.this odd pregnancy runs in my family. My mom had the same situation with me and my brother, as did my grandmother and so forth. No body knows why this happens either."  
  
The doctor let out a heavy sigh of defeat "Darn, I was hoping to learn more about this, but, oh well, I'll live.I guess." Dr.Iso turned to her desk and rummaged through some papers, she then turned around and handed a small piece of paper to Kagome. "See you in a month, unless something happens, if that happens, call me ok."  
  
Kagome took the paper and nodded to her doctor. "Arigato. I'll see you in a month then. Ja Ne!" She quickly left the doctor office, in a hurry to get home. Before she had left for her appointment today her mother had stopped her and told her she wanted to plan the wedding for the upcoming weekend. So naturally Kagome was excited. 'I guess if Inuyasha thinks I'm too late he'll come get me, just like that 'Old Faithful' in America.' Kagome giggled to herself as she walked down the street and thought about the comparison between the two. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she was sideswiped by a running pedestrian, causing her to loose her balance.  
  
"OH! I'm so sorry." The stranger quickly grabbed her wrist and steadied her.  
  
Kagome regained her balance fairly quickly. 'My youkai agility comes in handy sometimes.' The apologetic voice sounded familiar to her, despite her ears being tied down with a ribbon. Kagome looked up into pleading, brown eyes. The same brown eyes that always shined with hope whenever the owner would confront her. "Hojo?"  
  
"OH! Higurashi.It's nice seeing you out and about. I heard you had to become home schooled because of your health. How are you feeling by the way?" Hojo's eyes lit up upon realizing who he had just tried to run over and he was delighted in seeing her in town.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped at the statement and question. "Hehehe.I'm doing great actually, that's why I'm in town."  
  
"That's great! You do look very well today. You have a lot of color..Hey wanna go to the movies with me today?" Hojo grasped her hands and held them in his as he looked at her like a dog begging for a treat.  
  
"Hojo, it's nice of you to ask, but -" Before she could finish what she was saying, the boy yelled out "Good" then started pulling her down the street in the direction of the movie theater. "Hojo.stop!...I can't."  
  
The boy continued to pull her down the street as he rambled on, weather it was to her or himself Kagome couldn't tell.  
  
The persistent pull on her arm was starting to annoy her. "Hojo let go!" Her tone was getting more and more demanding. She soon realized they were going to the Sunrise Cineplex , only a few blocks from her home. She could smell the familiar smells of the Shrine from the street. 'Good, I'm close to home, now if I can only get free.' Kagome quickly twirled her arm around, twisting Hojo's arm so he would have to let go. The instant the grip on her wrist loosened, Kagome readied to jump away. She failed when Hojo grabbed her other wrist and proceeded down the street. Oblivious to the escape attempt. "Hojo, let me go NOW!" This time Kagome planted both feet on the ground so she would have to be dragged. "I said RELEASE ME!" Kagome's eyes flashed azure blue for a brief second. She then brought her arm up and she bit into his hand, using her fangs as well. That finally got a reaction from the clueless boy, but it wasn't the reaction she was hoping for.  
  
Hojo stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the girl that was at that very moment had her teeth clamped onto his hand and she was even emitting a low dog-like growl. "Higurashi?..."  
  
"Unhand my wife, NOW!!!"  
  
Kagome released her hold on the boy's hand and looked up at the same time as Hojo. Standing there a few feet away, dressed in khakis, a dark purple button up shirt, and a hat was a guy with long silver/white hair. He also wore a very angry and jealous expression.  
  
The biting that Kagome was inflicting ceased but the grip Hojo had on Kagome's wrist didn't ease, in fact, he tightened his hold on her. Hojo looked the guy in front of him over. 'This guy looks to be about my age, he doesn't look very tough. And why is he calling Kagome his wife, unless..' "Sorry, sir. You have us confused with some other couple." Hojo then turned to leave again, a tight grip on Kagome's wrist. Before he could even take a second step, Hojo found himself face to face with h demanding teenager.  
  
"If she is Higurashi Kagome of the Sunrise Shrine and carrying my children, then she is my wife." He then took in a deep whiff of air. "And from her scent, I can guarantee you, she is."  
  
Kagome had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing at the way Inuyasha was acting. Normally he would fight the guy and be done with it, but tonight it was almost lie he was playing with his prey.  
  
"Will you release my wife or do I need to get nasty?" Inuyasha raised his right hand, extended his claws and cracked his knuckles as he made a fist. "If you don't believe me, ask her yourself."  
  
Kagome could see form her position behind Hojo that her mate was "itching" to teach the boy a lesson. Inuyasha's right leg was fidgeting, like it always does when he gets anxious. 'My gosh, he must be using a lot of self control right now..I wonder why?' Kagome was pulled from her reverie by several voices chatting and whispering. She now realized the commotion they were causing was drawing a crowd. She then felt a slight tug on her arm and looked up to see Hojo staring back at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
Hojo looked at the young woman standing behind him. He stared at her sweet, innocent, angelic face for a moment, he then turned and glared at the gruff, demanding, possessive and rude man in front of him. Hojo stood and thought for awhile, before he tightened his hand on Kagome's and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk. "Come Kagome, this guy is obviously crazy." He then continued to pull her with him.  
  
Before the boy could even make it more than a foot further, Hojo found himself several feet off the ground. He was suspended by a strong arm that was attached to the silver haired teen. Inuyasha glared at the human boy as he clenched his hand around Hojo's neck. "I asked you repeatedly to let go of my wife.Now do I need to ask you again?" Inuyasha was relieved when the boy finally released her and Kagome walked over and stood next to Inuyasha. "Well, Kagome, what should we do with him? He harassed you repeated and he refused to let you go, I think that qualifies as kidnapping. So what should we do to him?"  
  
Hojo looked helplessly down at Kagome as she stood proudly next to the silver teenager, holding her belly. 'In all the excitement I never noticed her belly..She really IS pregnant..and far along too.' He continued to watch as she rubbed her extended belly gently. "Kagome.you.really are.pregnant.." With a hand around his neck it kind of made speech hard but Hojo managed to get it out.  
  
Kagome recognized the heart broken look on Hojo's face. It was the same look she had when she found Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing in the woods that one night. What she had seen and heard tore her world and heart in two. Now Hojo was displaying that exact same face. Kagome stared at Hojo for quite a while before giving him her answer. "Inuyasha.Let him go. I think finding out about you and me being together is punishment enough."  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha wasn't too happy about the light punishment for the boy but he released him anyway. "You're lucky. If we had been home, you would have been in pieces."  
  
The moment he was freed, Hojo fell to the ground, gasping for air. He glanced up at the looming guy that claimed to be Kagome's husband. 'This guy is nuts, but Kagome doesn't seem scared at all. What is wrong with her?'  
  
Kagome stared down at the still gasping boy in pity. "You should have listened when I said to let go. Now you got Inuyasha all mad. Gomen ne Hojo but everything Inuyasha said is true. I am his wife, by his customs and in a few days by mine as well. I am pregnant with his children, I'm having triplets. And Hojo, if your wondering, yes I do love him..We should be going. Sayonara Hojo." Kagome then turned and pulled Inuyasha with her and walked down the street toward the Sunrise Shrine.  
  
Hojo sat on the ground thinking out loud as he watched them walk away. "Inu.yasha?......Inu.Yasha?......InuYasha?......Inuyasha, where have I heard that name before...?"  
  
~******~ 


	27. Blessings From The Goshimboku

Chapter 27: Blessings from the Goshimboku  
  
Later that night, amongst the silence and darkness of her room, Kagome lay cuddling with Inuyasha on her bed. "You know, my mom is planning everything for tomorrow don't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Aren't you nervous?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You know you don't have to do it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But you still want to?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Can you say more than just yes?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You're that nervous huh?" Kagome lifted her head up to look at her hanyou. He gave her a half smile while he stared at the ceiling, his entire expression was vacant. 'Poor guy..' Kagome reached up and started to caress his ears. "Look at it this way.The ceremony is here at the Shrine so you won't have to go anywhere and the minister has already been briefed. He thinks we're Cosplay fanatics. So we can be comfortable.Well, you at least. I have no idea what I'm gonna do about my tail." Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she rested her head on Inuyasha's chest facing him.  
  
Inuyasha brought his right arm down and started to stroke her soft hair, occasionally stopping to play with her ears. "Don't worry, I'm sure your mother has already considered that, and your enormous belly." He gave her a sly glance before returning his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
"ENORMOUS!?!" Kagome shouted as she sat up and sprung at him, positioning herself straddled on his stomach. Kagome glared down at him as he looked up at her innocently. "It's your fault my belly is "Enormous." If you hadn't gotten me pregnant. And besides there three in here instead of one. Remember!" Kagome pointed to her belly and waited patiently for his response.  
  
"WHOA, HEY!" Inuyasha threw his arms up in a defensive manner. "You weren't exactly complaining when you were impregnated, remember. Besides you were in your first youkai heat. If I hadn't bred you when I did, some other youkai WOULD HAVE! Weather you wanted him or not..Like Royakan. You could be carrying around a litter of Hell wolf pups right now instead of Inu." Inuyasha looked up at her sternly and was surprised when her expression went blank.  
  
"I.never thought about that." Kagome leaned back and stared at her head board. She then tried to think about being the mother of some other youkai's children. She thought ob Royakan, Kouga, a monkey youkai, a bear, even Sesshoumaru. 'Ewwwww I think that last one did it for me. I think I'm gonna be sick.'  
  
"By the way Koibito. If you haven't already noticed a lot of Inuyoukai behavior originated from dogs, so you might want to read up on them before the children get here in a month." Inuyasha was relieved to see her start to relax. He reached up and cradled her face in both hands, and pulled her face closer to his, but he held her above himself for a few inches. "Arigato Kagome.For everything." He then closed the gap between them.  
  
The kiss lasted for several minutes and was filled with so much passion. Kagome was disappointed when it ended.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a weak smile and flicked one of her ears gently. "Tomorrow is a big day, get some sleep." He then carefully rolled her off of him and onto the mattress, positioning her parallel with him, matching perfectly. "Oyasumi Koibito."  
  
Kagome was still dazed from the kiss and had to stop and think for a moment. After sorting out the last few minutes, she smiled then tried to snuggle in closer to her hanyou. Welcoming the affection when he pulled her closer. "Oyasumi Inu-chan."  
  
~***~  
  
'You couldn't ask for a more perfect day.' Kagome thought as she stared up at the cerulean sky with only a few specks of white clouds. "Can we hurry up, I want outside and by Inuyasha!"  
  
"Just a minute!" shouted her mother as she finished a few more minor details to the dress.  
  
Kagome sighed and watched her mother do a few alterations. She was wearing a simple white sun dress that was baggy in the front for her belly and her tail fit through the slit in the back. The dress had light blue, long ended bows where each shoulder strap attached to the dress. The same light blue waved its way around the bottom hem. Her mother put a white and pink lily in her ebony hair for decoration. It was simple but it was comfortable and beautiful.  
  
"By the way Kagome, Inuyasha says he has a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise?" Kagome watched as her mother simply shrugged as she went about putting her sewing supplies away then returned.  
  
"Well, are you ready?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
They left the house and started to walk toward the Goshimboku Tree. The giant sacred tree welcomed them as they approached. Kagome almost fainted at another magnificent sight. Standing under the Goshimboku was Inuyasha, dressed in a black tuxedo. He smiled up at her and stood nervously yet proudly, waiting for her. Kagome walked down the stairs and walked right up to the male hanyou. She then noticed her grandfather, Souta, Yuka, Eri, Arumi and her mother standing nearby. She smiled at everyone then looked back to Inuyasha with an even larger smile than before. Before she could say anything the minister starting talking.  
  
Upon seeing Kagome at the top of the stairs leading to the house, everything else around them was gone. The sight of her took his breath and thoughts away. He was so caught up with her he didn't even hear the minister start to talk. When he heard the minister ask if there was any "objections to them marrying," he was actually glad they were in the future, away from Kouga mainly. Inuyasha was so happy when he hears the minister say "You may now kiss the bride," that, he didn't have to be told twice.  
  
Kagome was pleasantly surprised with the affectionate kiss. When the kiss ended, everyone hollered out loud. Kagome glanced at the tree above her and thought of the day she found Inuyasha pinned to it. She then noticed several pinkish/yellow blossoms blooming all over the tree. Several petals floated down around them. "Look Inuyasha." Kagome pointed up at the high branches now covered in pretty pink/yellow blossoms. "It looks like the Goshimboku is blessing us."  
  
"Hai, it does." Inuyasha watched as it snowed blossoms all around them. "If the Goshimboku is blessing us, we must be a good couple then."  
  
"A very good couple." Kagome winked at him just before they were dragged off by her friends and brother to the reception.  
  
~******~ 


	28. Party Vibes

Chapter 28: Party Vibes  
  
Kagome sat in a chair relaxing as she watched everyone at the reception enjoying themselves. Ayumi had coursed Souta into dancing with her around the yard. Ironically, Souta was a better dancer than Ayumi. Inuyasha, who had changed back into his fire rat robe before the receptions, was currently attached to a nearby cherry tree. Yuka and Eri had tried to get him to dance with them also, but up the tree he went. Yuka and Eri were at that moment pulling on his sleeves, trying to pry him from the tree, they were getting no where. Her grandfather was at a nearby table sipping sake while her mother talked to him about stuff, she couldn't hear what it was due to the music. Even Buyo was enjoying the beautiful day and festivities by laying on a warm rock, resting. Kagome smiled happily at everyone and everything around her. Everyone looked happy and seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
There was one person present who wasn't very thrilled though. "I don't like it. This is her time now, she should stay here. Not running around in Feudal Japan with a husband and three kids looking for shards. She's my granddaughter and I say she stays her!" Grandpa took another sip of sake then reached across the table and filled his cup again.  
  
"Well I'm her mother and I'm letting her. They love each other. The proof of that is growing inside of her. They need each other and you know this. The mixed blood of two hanyous settle one another. Where there is one, the other is near, the match, the mate. If not, then there would be chaos." Mrs. Higurashi spoke to her inebriated father, trying to remind him of what those two hanyous were capable of.  
  
"I know, but I don't have to like it. Besides, that boy has been trouble from day 1. Always dragging Kagome threw the well to look for shards, never thinking about her well being." He took yet another swig of sake.  
  
Hitome grabbed the sake bottle from her father before he could refresh his cup again. "You know that's not true. He's actually brought and sent her here before, each time Kagome returned against Inuyasha's wishes. That "boy" has risked his own life protecting her. I think he deserves a medal…And father, as your daughter, I say you've had too much to drink." She took the cup from his hand and walked away with both cup and bottle. Leaving a furious and drunk old man by himself to think.  
  
He looked from his retreating daughter over to his granddaughter. She was sitting at the table next to his, watching and laughing at her friends as they picked on her new husband. 'Despite everything she's gone through these last couple years, she can still smile and laugh. If that boy hadn't been around at all she would have been killed the first night she was pulled threw the well. Maybe Hitome is right…Inuyasha, it's a good thing to have you around.' He then smiled and decided to watch and enjoy the rest of the party.  
  
Kagome laughed as her two friends continued to pester Inuyasha about dancing. 'Poor guy. I know he can't dance so why doesn't he just tell them. Wish there was someway I could-' A strange felling came over her and she realized how she could help him. She sat up and hollered over to him "Inuyasha! Come here quick!"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Kagome. Before anyone could bat an eyelash, Inuyasha was by her side and asking her what was wrong.  
  
Without saying a word, Kagome grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. She held it there for a little while, causing Inuyasha to look at her inquisitively. Then his eyes went really wide and placed both hands to her belly.  
  
"Was that…?"  
  
"Hai. This is the first time I've actually felt them. They've been so calm and good."  
  
Inuyasha stood next to Kagome, resting his hands o her stomach as the children inside her kicked around. The ability to feel his pups kicking from inside the womb filled him with numerous emotions; worry, curiosity, elation, amazement, wonderment. But the strongest emotions were love and excitement.  
  
"I guess the pups are excited today as well." Kagome smiled up at her husband as he continued to fell her stomach.  
  
Inuyasha was so ecstatic he grabbed Kagome's face and drew her in for a long, tender kiss.  
  
"Kagome! Get away from him, he's a fraud!"  
  
The two hanyous broke away from the kiss and glanced toward the main entrance to the shrine.  
  
"Hojo?" Kagome stared at him completely shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hojo thought he heard a strange animal like growl coming from the guy behind Kagome, but he just shook it off and stood his ground. "I came to warn you about that guy. I did some research and there's only one Inuyasha registered in all of Japans history. And I seriously doubt he's a 500 year old hanyou." Hojo would glance between Kagome and the so called Inuyasha, making mental notes of the guy, if need be.  
  
Kagome's eye started to twitch as she thought of possible actions against her upper classman. Yuka and Eri came up behind her and placed their hands on her shoulders, hoping to calm her nerves some. "Your right Hojo, he's not a 500 year old hanyou, he's only 18." Kagome was looking at the ground, thinking of ways to get rid of the guy without any violence. "Hojo do you believe in destiny…Fate?"  
  
Hojo watched her inquisitively. He was a bit surprised by her question but he answered anyway. "Hai, I do. I believe that someday, you and-"  
  
"I'll never be with you. Not in this lifetime and not in the next. I like you as a fiend and nothing more. You and me, will never happen. I love Inuyasha, I always will and I'm currently pregnant with his children. So you need to move on and find someone else." Kagome walked up to him silently and grabbed him by the shoulders, she then twirled him around so his back was to the party. She then started to slowly push him toward the exit. "I suggest you do some serious research on Inuyasha and the journey for the Shikon no Tama. See what you come up with. Then I'll listen to your rants about him being a fake…Thank you for coming to our wedding reception and now I think you should leave……Sayonara Hojo." She gave him a quick nudge toward the stairs then turned and walked back toward the party.  
  
Hojo turned around to say more "Kago…me……" She was already gone, having left him at the top of the stairs. Felling totally subbed and rejected yet again, he turned and slowly walked down the stairs. "Is it possible that guy can really be the same hanyou… But Kagome said he was only 18, could he have crossed time somehow?......hey wait, he had Inu ears, how……WAIT! Kagome had Inu ears too!......It can't be!" Hojo then started to run down the street as fast as he could. "The Tale of the Shikon no Tama! Please don't let it be true."  
  
~******~ 


	29. D Day!

Chapter 29: "D"-Day!?  
  
"Ehhh….no more! Let me sleep! Wake me in a month." As Kagome walked into her bedroom in the feudal era, se dropped several bags on the floor as she carefully fell onto the bed. She laid on her side and curled up in the center. "Too much happened this weekend, that's for sure!"  
  
Inuyasha stumbled in shortly after, carrying several boxes and bags. "Why do we need all this stuff?" He managed to set all the boxes down nicely on the floor. He then stepped back and looked at the massive heap.  
  
"Because I'm having triplets so I need to triple everything. Besides if you want me to say here more than there, I need more supplies on this side, right?!" Kagome sat on the edge of the bed as she looked over the enormous mound. "Plus a couple of those boxes are "your" ramen."  
  
"Keh. Since you put it that way." He crossed his arms and tried to look like the ramen comment didn't mean anything. "I'll go get Sango so she can help you." He quickly left the house.  
  
As she waited for her friend to arrive, Kagome walked over to the bassinet and picked up the little white dog guarding it. She looked at its cute face with black eyes. "Do you think I'm ready for this? Three Inu hanyou's running around." She petted the toy puppy as if to coax an answer out of it.  
  
"Not like you have much of a choice BUT to be ready."  
  
Kagome glanced to the new person in the room and smiled. "Your very rights Sango….Hey wanna see what I got this weekend. Some are wedding presents but most are from the surprise Baby Shower my mother planned yesterday… Sheesh…Friday, doctor's appointment. Saturday Wedding and reception, and Sunday, Baby Shower…I just want to sleep." After returning the toy dog to his protective position Kagome slumped down onto the bed.  
  
"You should sleep while you have the chance, who knows when you will get to after they're born."  
  
Both girls started laughing as they began working at putting away everything in the boxes. Blankets, clothes, diapers, odds and ends of baby stuff, a few household items, some food, a few things for Shippo, and of course, a refill for the first aid kit. Just a whole lot of everything.  
  
~******~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH NO DON'T"  
  
"Kagome! Wake up, your dreaming. WAKE UP!" Inuyasha sat next to a hysterical Kagome in bed, shacking her by the shoulders gently.  
  
"NOOOOOO!"  
  
"Please Kagome! WAKE UP!" Inuyasha raided his voice a little, hopping to get threw to her. He looked toward the window and noticed it was still dark out. 'Why is this happening to her?' "Kagome, Please snap out of it." He hugged her tightly, so she couldn't thrash about and hurt the pups. He felt her body become looser and he could see her eyelids slowly flutter open. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome clung to Inuyasha's yukata as she slowly regained her bearings. She slowly let her eyes glance around the room before fixing them on the bassinet on the far wall.  
  
"Kagome are you alright. You've been having the same dream for weeks now. Any idea what it means?" He continued to comfort his wife in any way he could.  
  
She tried to bury herself into Inuyasha's shirt as much as she could. She only shook her head in response to his question. "All I know is someone is looking for me and something to do with a black and white light."  
  
Inuyasha felt her start to shake lightly. "I'll protect you and the pups, no matter what." He held her tighter, hoping to relieve some of her anxiety. After several minutes, her shacking ceased and her breathing steadied. 'She fell asleep?' He leaned back against the bed, still holding her, ready to chase away any demons that came after her, real or imaginary.  
  
~******~  
  
A week later…  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo walked into the house, all discussing some youkai one or the other had killed at some point in time.  
  
"Don't you guys DARE come in here all dirty and mess up my home after I spent all week cleaning it. OUT NOW! ALL OF YOU!" Kagome stood glaring at all three guys. Daring them to try and push their luck with her.  
  
Hanyou, monk and fox turned and made a hasty get away, exiting the house faster then when they had entered. They all walked over and sat on the logs that were placed around a dead fire pit.  
  
"Didn't she clean yesterday?" Asked Miroku.  
  
"And the day before that?" added Shippo.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What's the matter with her?" questioned Shippo again.  
  
Inuyasha crosses his arms and stared at the ashes in the pit. "I don't know."  
  
"She's nesting!"  
  
Everyone looked up to see Nekome hovering over them. She then flew over and took a seat on the unoccupied log opposite Inuyasha.  
  
"She's what?" Shippo looked at the neko youkai then over to the two males, a totally confused expression on his face.  
  
"In other words Shippo, Kagome is getting ready to have the babies…err…uhh…pups." Miroku told the young kitsune.  
  
"Oooooohhhhh………ok." Shippo shook his head in understanding.   
  
  
  
"From what I can tell, she can have them any day now. So you guys better be ready." Warned Nekome as she stood up and flew off.  
  
"Chotto…Ready for what?" Inuyasha questioned her but she was already gone, having flown into the woods toward the village. "Ready……for what?' He whispered as he looked over to Miroku who merely shrugged. 'Ready for what?'  
  
~******~  
  
A couple nights later…  
  
"AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Inuyasha covered his ears from the loud screaming that was ringing through them. He cringed when another scream echoed over the forest. He sat next to the fire, nervously looking between the house, the fire, and his waiting companions, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
Somehow, amongst all the commotion, Shippo had managed to grad his blanket and pillow from his room. The kitsune was currently burying his head under the pillow, trying to silence the screams. "I hope this ends soon!"  
  
"Me too, Shippo." Inuyasha continued to glance at the house they were once again forced from. His leg began to bounce uncontrollably as he looked back to the fire. After what felt like hours to the poor wreck of a hanyou, the screaming stopped. Silence fell over the forest, no screaming, whining, or birds, not even the sound of a breeze whistling threw the trees, and it was creepy. Inuyasha looked up to the night sky to see if it held the answers to the unusual stillness. He examined the forest floor then looked to examining the canopy. Side from the unusual quiet, nothing was out of the ordinary. 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
"Inuyasha?" questioned a soft voice.  
  
Everyone turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Exiting the house was Sango, carrying two bundles in her arms, followed closely by Kaede carrying one bundle.  
  
Inuyasha felt drawn to the bundles held by the two women. He gulped, took a deep breath then slowly walked up to Sango. He looked down at the two bundles wrapped tightly in blankets. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the two clones of him and Kagome. On Sango's right arm she held an infant with ebony hair and ears, on her left arm was another infant with silver hair and ears tipped with black. He then looked over at the child held by Kaede, all white, hair and ears. Inuyasha was so overcome with emotions he didn't know what to say or do, so he just stood there staring.  
  
Sango leaned over and placed the baby that was on her left arm onto Inuyasha's, guiding him on how to hold the child properly. She then went back to adoring the remaining child in her arms.  
  
The tiny infant looked up at Inuyasha as she stared down at one of the miracles he held. Pools of golden honey blinked up at him, innocently. He then looked up at Sango again. "How's Kagome? Is she ok?"  
  
"She's fine. She's just resting." She watched the adult hanyou sigh in relief then walk inside the house. Sango looked up and smiled at Miroku as him and Shippo walked up. Shippo quickly walked over to Kaede and stared down at the silver pup. Miroku on the other hand, stood next to Sango, hand on her shoulder, looking down at the black haired child held in her arms.  
  
Miroku examined the small pup then looked up at Sango. She was smiling and humming as she rocked the child back and forth. He felt a pull at his chest and a wave of wanting and longing washed over him as he watched her tend to the child. 'I want to be with Sango. But how can I with this curse on my family. Do I really want that for my child?'  
  
'Why is he looking at me like that?' Sango stared back at him, confused and a little worried. She blushed and looked back to the child. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him clench his fist tightly. 'Is he ok? Is he mad about something?' While still looking at the infant, she reached over and took his cursed hand in hers, entwining her fingers with his.  
  
Miroku was a bit surprised by her spontaneous gesture and looked at her with questioning eyes. She looked up and smiled at him for a brief second then turned her gaze to the baby again. Her only reply was a quiet "shhhh." Miroku decided to leave it at that and started to faun over the babies too, the whole time keeping a tight hold on Sango's hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha silently entered the bedroom and saw Kagome asleep in the center of the bed. He quietly walked over and sat down by her left side and examined his wife. Sweat still dotted her forehead and he gently used his free hand and moved a few damp strands of hair out of her face. He looked to the now sleeping child in his arms then gazed down at Kagome. Inuyasha leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her temple before he stood and walked to the door. He glanced back at his mate and smiled. "Thank you Kagome. Sleep well." He whispered quietly then left her so she could get some rest and he went to join the others outside.  
  
~******~ 


	30. A Misty Visit

Chapter 30: A Misty Visit  
  
Ohayo – Good Morning  
  
Okasan – mother  
  
Otousan – father  
  
Gomen ne – I'm sorry  
  
Hai – yes  
  
Kagome woke a few hours later to the sound of cooing and giggling. She looked over to see her husband playing with all three children. He had them lined up side by side on the bed and was dangling a toy in front of them causing it to make noise. She smiled warmly at the sight before her. She never expected to see this side of her husband before. He always played the part of the undefeatable, all-knowing savior, not the role of kind, playful daddy. But here he was, playing with them. "Are you pleased?"  
  
Inuyasha's head shot up at the whispered words. "Hai very. One would have been enough you know." He saw her hold her arms out toward the infants so he gently handed her the nearest one, which was the completely black pup.  
  
She held the baby for a moment, smiling, then went about feeding him. "So do you have any names picked out?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the two remaining children as they stared up at him. "How about Akira for the boy you have? Kenji for the silver boy and for the little girl…How about Chiisai?"  
  
Kagome looked over her children and nodded. "I think they all fit." She smiled then handed Akira to his father while he handed Kenji to her so he could eat too. She watched amazedly as Inuyasha rocked Akira to sleep then put him into the bassinet, then walked over to tend to Chiisai. 'Is this my husband? Mr. Cool, Mr. Ego, taking care of babies. Amazing! Where's my camera when I need it.' She smiled as she watched her daughter and husband play. When Kenji finished eating she passed him to Inuyasha and then repeated the process over again. "They're surprisingly well behaved, but I bet when they get older they'll be a handful."  
  
"When they get to that age, we'll be ready for them, with plenty of rope." They both laughed quietly. Inuyasha placed Kenji in the bassinet next to Akira then retrieved Chiisai from her mother and rocked her to sleep. "I have a feeling you'll be the most difficult too." He soon had her asleep as well and placed her with her brothers. He looked at all three sleeping infants for a moment then went and climbed into bed next his wife. "Thank you !" He gave her a long loving kiss then they settled in for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night after everyone was asleep and the house was silent, a light blue fog floated into the main bedroom. The fog rolled in and silently hovered over the bassinet of Inu hanyou pups, then it started to morph and take on a human like shape.  
  
"Otousan……"  
  
The now human figured looked over at he still sleeping girl and smiles as he whispered her name. "Kagome…"  
  
Her ears twitched slightly at the sound of her name. A second later she shot up, ready to attack the intruder, but stopped short upon seeing who it was. Se kept her eyes trained on the ghost like apparition as she nudged her mate awake. "Inuyasha, wake up. My father is here."  
  
"So have him come in." mumbled Inuyasha, still mostly asleep.  
  
"He already has!"  
  
"He…what?" Inuyasha slowly turned to see what his wife was rambling on about. At seeing the spirit in his bedroom, Inuyasha stared intently.  
  
Kagome on the other hand, climbed out of bed and slowly walked to her father. "Otousan, what are you doing here?" She was greatly surprised to see him and looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"I came to see my grandchildren." He turned and looked at the three children sleeping soundly next to one another. "They're beautiful. You two defiantly did well. You are aware they are going to be a handful." He waved his hand over each child. "What are their names?" His hand hovered over the smallest infant.  
  
"Chiisai, then Kenji, then Akira."  
  
"Chiisai." He moved his hand in a circular pattern until a small, greenish purple, star shaped stone on a chain appeared around her tiny neck. He then moved to the next child, "Kenji." He repeated the same hand motions as before until another stone that was small, blue and round materialized on a chain around his neck. He then did the same process one more time. "Akira." A small, yellow, round stone formed on a chain around his neck too. He watched the children sleep for a while ten he turned to his daughter and son-in-law. "Don't ever let them take those necklaces off. They act like the Tetsusaiga and Kiseiga for you two, only those stones were custom made for them only. They bind the youkai blood running threw their veins……I'm sorry, I must go now. I've overexerted my powers. Tell everyone Hi and I love them." He started to disappear before his last sentence was even out. A few seconds later only a light mist blanketed the room.  
  
"Otousan……?" Whispered Kagome as she slowly walked over and looked down at her children and the necklaces. "Arigato." All three children were still sleeping soundly so she let them be and turned to her mate. "With those stones it should make their lives easier."  
  
"We can only hope." Inuyasha saw Kagome sigh heavily then move toward the bed and climb in. He stayed sitting on the bed for a while, waiting for the last of the mist to vanish. He then settled in next to his mate for what he hoped would be a peaceful night.  
  
~******~  
  
"Inuyasha, please can we go now?" Kagome kneeled in the grass and begged to her mate. "Please, I know you told her already but I want to take them to see her…It's been two months, Onegai." She continued to beg and plead, even placing her hands together in a praying fashion.  
  
Inuyasha kept his face forward though he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her tail swished happily as she tried to co horsed him. "Your mother said not yet, she wanted to get things ready." He then turned to her and gave her a very serious gleam. "Bad dog, no begging!"  
  
Kagome froze, mouth open, eyes wide. She was completely shocked by his comment. 'It was a good come back but does he have to keep laughing like that.' She started to glare at her hysterically laughing husband. She then turned her attention away and crossed her arms. "Baka!"  
  
He didn't care what names she called him. The face she made was priceless and he couldn't help himself. Inuyasha soon sobered and looked at Kagome. "Come on, let's go!" He stood then helped her up as well.  
  
They walked the short distance across the clearing where a poor kitsune boy was at the bottom of a dog pile, literally. Kagome picked up the first child which happened to be Kenji, keeping a tight hold of him as Inuyasha picked up the other tow. Shippo laid spread eagle on the ground looking dead, tongue hanging out, eyes closed.  
  
"Oh well, looks like Shippo is dead, guess I don't have to bring back any chocolate." Taunted Kagome as she started to walk toward the nearby well.  
  
"CHOTTO!" The kitsune sat up instantly and proved his existence.  
  
Kagome winked at him and smiled then hopped into the well, followed closely by her mate and two other children. As the familiar purplish light swallowed her, she clung tightly to Kenji until her feet landed on solid ground again. Quickly she leapt out of the well to give Inuyasha room to land. Kagome looked over the edge of the well at the black abyss and soon saw the purple light then it faded. A moment later Inuyasha sprung from the well, holding Chiisai and a sleeping Akira. She stared blankly at her sleeping son. "He managed to fall asleep? Funny." Kagome whispered as she started to exit the well house.  
  
The second they stepped out of the well house multiple aromas hit their noses. Different types of food smells lingered around the shrine grounds. As they approached the main house the smells got stronger.  
  
"What is my mother cooking up now? Another party probably."  
  
Unable to contain her excitement anymore, Chiisai leapt from her fathers arms and made a mad dash for the house. Both her parents took chase after her. The pup followed the sounds ands smells to the yard next to the house. She found herse3lf surrounded by brightly colored streamers and balloons. A nearby table was stocked full of foods and drinks. She stood in awe at the whole sight.  
  
"And who are you?" asked a soft voice.  
  
Chiisai turned around to see a tall woman with short brown hair kneeling down to her.  
  
The woman looked at the child in the pink kimono with silver and black hair, she then saw the black and white dog ears swivel around. She stared down at the child through misty eyes.  
  
"CHIISAI!"  
  
"CHII!"  
  
Both hanyous caught up to their runaway daughter. Inuyasha gave her a small disapproving bark and Chiisai downcast her face.  
  
"Ohayo Okasan." Kagome greeted her mom then gave her a hug, careful not to squish Kenji. "I have a lot of questions to ask you."  
  
Hitome stepped back and looked at her daughter then looked over the child in her arms. She then looked at the other pup held by Inuyasha who was now waking up. "They're getting so big. Well come on, I've prepared a celebration. Your friends are here too." Hitome led them over to the party area outside, it was in the same spot as the reception months earlier.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" hollered all three of her friends at the same time as they ran up to her. After saying hello, each girl picked up a child and started adoring.  
  
Kagome sighed in relief then sat down at a nearby table. "Mom, I have a few questions. Miroku, Sango, Nekome and Myoga are away tracking down shards so I can't ask them. And Kaede doesn't know enough to help. What is the growth rate of Inu hanyou pups anyway?"  
  
Hitome glared at her daughter. "You can at least tell me my grandchildren's names!"  
  
She winced at the major oversight. "Gomen ne Okasan. Ayumi has Akira, Yuka has Kenji and Eri has Chiisai." She smiles at her friends who were sitting on the grass playing with the pups. The girls would hold them then let them walk around and tackle each other. They were play fighting just like normal dogs would. Kagome giggled when Chiisai bit Akira's ear and Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"They remind me so much of you and Inuyasha when you two were little. Looks like they're growing at the same rate too." Hitome saw her daughter's questioning glance and continued. "It was the same for you and Souta. Each month is equal to 6 months. Since the triplets are 2 months old, physically their equivalent to 1 year olds. Your father told me it's like that for the first 6 months, which will make them physically 3 years old. He explained it as so: In ancient times, Inuyoukai had many more enemies then they do now. Children had to grow up fast in order to protect themselves. The sooner they could run and hide the better. The adults would watch humans and their children and started to teach their pups younger. Inu pups were walking, talking and fighting at six times the speed of a human child. By the age of 6 months an Inu child could wield a weapon or start training so they didn't need to run anymore and their bodies slowed to normal. So at the age of 6 months an Inu pup could defend themselves against almost any predator…To this day Inuyoukai age physically 6 times as fast for the first 6 months then it slows to that of a normal human until they reach their mid twenties then the prolonged youkai life span kicks in and it slows immensely. You can be 200 years old and still look 25. That's why your father looked so young and handsome……" Hitome started to wonder off into her own world as she remembered her husband.  
  
Kagome smiles at her mother daydreaming. "By the way, Otousan says hi and he loves you."  
  
Hitome stared stunned at her daughter. "You saw your father again, when, where?" She smiled excitedly as she waited for Kagome to answer.  
  
"He showed up the night the triplets were born. He wanted to see them. He then gave them binding necklaces to control their youkai blood…That's pretty much all that happened."  
  
She sighed happily as she sat back in her chair. "I'm glad he got to see his grandchildren……I wish he was still here. Maybe in our next life we'll be together for longer." Her happy expression became one of hope and determination.  
  
Kagome decided it was time to join her friends and children so he stood up and pulled her mom up as well "Well let's go enjoy them as toddlers while we can." She pulled her mother with her over to the horde of humans and hanyous, all playing and having fun.  
  
~******~ 


	31. Time Flies

Chapter 31: Time Flies  
  
After some heavy rough housing and playing, all three children were passed out on the picnic blanket. All the adults were seated around the picnic table talking about various things.  
  
Kagome heard one of the pups whimper and silently left to check on them. 'They're dreaming, kawaii.' She emitted a low purr and the whimpering ceased. On her way back to the table an odd smell was carried on the slight breeze. 'It smells like…medicines and…oh no…' Kagome turned and looked toward the Shrines entrance and saw a boy dressed in a school uniform holding a book, marching toward the main house. "No not now!" She said in an exasperated manner.  
  
"Higurashi, I found this so called "Inuyasha" in an old book on legends. I've come to prove this one is a fraud." Hojo glared and pointed at the hanyou seated at the table.  
  
"Ok, I'd like to see you try." Kagome stood staring at the stubborn boy in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at Inuyasha still seated at the table. Her mate soon stood and walked over and stood next to her.  
  
Hojo looked at them surprised then opened the book he held and flipped threw the pages. "Ok then, first, Inuyasha was a hanyou from 500 years ago."  
  
Kagome sighed at the stupidity of the whole situation. "This Inuyasha is a hanyou, half human and half Shiro Inu. He's from the feudal era and we travel through my families well. Next try!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Ummm…ok, this Inuyasha wielded a magic sword that transformed."  
  
Kagome gave her husband a bored and annoyed glance. Without a word spoken, Inuyasha stepped to the side and unsheathed his sword. He held the old rusty excuse for a sword aimed at the boy's chest. He then made it transform into the large, polished blade that caused fear in youkai. Inuyasha was greatly pleased when he saw the boy start to sweat. He then withdrew the Tetsusaiga and returned it to the scabbard.  
  
  
  
The nervous high schooler sighed in relief when the aggressive guy next to Kagome backed off. "Ummm…uh…ok, well, what about him being subdued by one word. It says he wore a magic rosary that caused him to crash to the ground . How are you going to prove that one?"  
  
Kagome looked over with sad apologetic eyes as she saw Inuyasha suddenly look at her with a worried, fearful expression.  
  
"No, don't." Inuyasha begged as he watched Kagome down cast her face to the ground, hiding her eyes under her bangs.   
  
"Gomen…Osuwari!" She said it softly and quietly, hoping to lessen some of the pain.  
  
Inuyasha growled and mumbled as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. He heard quiet giggling as he returned to his standing position. He turned to see all three pups were awake and giggling at him.  
  
Chiisai stood up and took a few steps toward her parents then stopped. She pointed to her father and yelled, "Otou, OSUWARI!!"  
  
Inuyasha flinched for a moment at hearing the word then realized he didn't kiss dirt. "Good, it didn't continue in the generations." He sighed heavily then gave his only daughter a half smile-half smirk, getting a big giggle out of all three.  
  
Kagome was biting her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. The situation was priceless. 'Wish I had that on tape.' She then looked up to see Hojo staring at the kids in stunned amazement.  
  
"This can't be! The sword, the 'sit,' the triplets. It's only a legend, it can't be real." Hojo stared at the pup before him, dumbfounded, her then glanced to Inuyasha then to Kagome.  
  
"Not all legends are fake. There are some true ones and he story of the Shikon no Tama is one of them. Oh, by the way, if you mention this to anyone, I'll let my husband have at you." Kagome heard Inuyasha cracking his knuckles behind her. She was greatly pleased when Hojo turned and ran from the shrines grounds.  
  
"That was mean you two!" said Yuka as she walked up to them.  
  
"I know but now maybe he'll get a clue and leave us alone." Stated Kagome as she walked back over to the table.  
  
"He really is clueless huh." Added Ayumi, causing everyone to laugh aloud and easing the mood for fun to begin again.  
  
~***~  
  
All five hanyous stumbled into the hut late that night, worn and tired. Kagome immediately put the triplets down for the night, not one of them fussed and all fell asleep instantly. She then walked over and collapsed on the bed. "Lets pick up Shippo tomorrow. I already told Kaede I wasn't sure if we'd be home today or not. I'm sure they've already turned in for the night anyway." Kagome felt the bed shift slightly and she looked over to see her husband as already passed out on the bed next to her. "Oyasumi Inu-chan!" She whispered before passing out too.  
  
~***~  
  
"Four months of searching and nothing. No shards whatsoever. DAMN!" Miroku cursed out loud at the unexpected turn of events. "I think Naraku has almost all the shard pieces…Not only that but that damn bastard has hidden himself again."  
  
"Settle down Miroku and watch you language." Yelled Sango to the frustrated monk next to her.  
  
Humans, hanyous, and youkai all sat on a blanket while the three pups ran around playing in the field.  
  
Kagome sat thinking about the Naraku situation as he watched her children play. Her mind then drifted to the three scampering little hanyous. Chiisai was up in a tree, mocking her two older brothers. Over the last four months the pups had developed their own personalities along with a few other abilities. Kenji is the quiet, obedient son who has a gift for manipulating water. Akira is the strong, over confident and listens about half the time. He can call down lighting if he gets mad enough. Chiisai is the loud, obnoxious trouble maker, very headstrong and confident. She can commune with nature and control the plants. No one had a clue as to the pups' powerful and unexplained abilities. Kagome always thought it was because of her being a miko that was their form of miko power. Everyone just accepted them, even the local villagers. Many women would faun over the pups and say how cute they were. Kagome smiled to herself as she thought about the villagers and her children. 'They really are funny. I love them so much. I don't know what I would do without them.' Her train of thought was cut off by a small hand tugging on her shirt.  
  
"Oka, can I have something to drink?" Chiisai asked sweetly just before her brothers ran up asking for the same thing.  
  
Kagome stood up and grabbed the flask. "Stay here with everyone while I go get some water." When all three pups sat down quietly on the blanket, she ran down to the river quickly. She leaned down and placed the flask into the river watching as the air bubbles left the container. She was humming quietly to herself when she heard a twig snap behind her. Not wanting to loose the flask in the rivers heavy current she kept her eyes on the container. "I thought I told you to stay up with the others."  
  
~*~  
  
"Otou, isn't it taking Oka a long time to get water?" asked Kenji as he sat patiently on the blanket.  
  
"Your right. Even for Kagome this is too long." Inuyasha stood up and pointed to the blanket. "You three stay here…I MEAN IT!" He then took off toward the river. He followed her scent to the rivers edge where he found the flask pouring out onto the ground, but no Kagome. "Kagome?" he whispered in a cracked voice. He looked around franticly for signs as to where she may have gone and why. Aside from the flask there was nothing out of the ordinary and only his mate's scent was present. He started to follow the sweet honey smell of his wife. Inuyasha ran along the side of the river for several miles. When the scent stopped all together, he panicked. Inuyasha ran around the area and jumped back and forth across the river, looking for any sign of her. There was none. Her scent had completely vanished. 'This is strange. I can smell trails that are hours cold, but Kagome's is only a few minutes old. Something's not right.' He retraced his steps to the spot where Kagome's scent ended. Inuyasha looked around franticly for even the smallest of clues. All he found was two sets of foot prints in the dirt, but they too vanished at the exact same spot as her scent. "Its as if they hit a wall…or…" Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and made it glow red. He lifted the barrier cutting sword and brought it down on the exact spot where the foot prints and Kagome's scent disappeared. Nothing. No barrier, no destruction, no Kagome. Inuyasha shoved the sword in to the ground and leaned on it, shocked. He stared at the river and bank in front of him puzzled and distraught. His life mate had just vanished and he didn't know how to find her. But he had an idea of two places to start looking. Inuyasha stood, thinking of his options for a while before pulling his sword out of the ground and sheathing it. He then turned and started to run back toward where he left the others. The whole time pondering over who kidnapped his wife. "If either one of them had anything to do with her being kidnapped. I'll personally rip them a new hole."  
  
~******~ 


	32. Captivated

Chapter 32: Captivated  
  
*DRIP*  
  
*DRIP*  
  
*DRIP*  
  
"Huhhh," a quiet moan drifted on the slight breeze.  
  
"So, you're awake?!"  
  
*CHINK*CHINK*  
  
The rattling of chains echoed through the room. The sudden question asked by an unknown person startled the captive and they thrashed about in an effort to get free. "Who's there?"  
  
"My, my, aren't you demanding……Kagome, Black Dog Princess of the Eastern Lands." A tall man stepped out of the shadows and into the faint light. He walked up and stared at Kagome, eye to eye. "But of course, you dogs have always been a problem… So where have you been for over 60 years?"  
  
Kagome squinted and examined the man right in front of her. He was a bit taller than Inuyasha with blackish purple hair and steel blue/gray eyes. His hair was long, braided and draped over his shoulder. He wore elegant kimono/robes of white and purple. She then tried to place his scent, though it was difficult with the stale, muggy air of the dungeon. "Do I know you? You smell like a wolf."  
  
Maniacal laughter rang throughout the stone cage. "Do you know me…Hahahahahaha…Princess, I was first in line to be your fiancé. But your father found out the Lord of the West was having a son that was a hanyou…He went on about some kind of bond between hanyous. So he refused my fathers offers, shaming him……I, Hokkyokusei will have my revenge for the shame bestowed upon my family."  
  
Kagome glared at him defiantly. "And just how were you planning on getting your revenge? Hmmmmm?"  
  
Hokkyokusei was dumbfounded by this girl's persistence in being defiant regardless of the fact that she was currently chained to the wall. "I was planning on keeping you here as a slave girl, away from that damn half dog. And since there is a barrier around this castle, you can't escape nor can he find you." He started to laugh in a wicked form. He stopped laughing and walked into the hall, he gave a few orders to someone and they rushed off. He then entered the room again just as Kagome burst into a fit of laughter. "What?"  
  
She continued to laugh for quite sometime before composing herself. "The one good thing that US dogs picked up from wolves is the urge to pick one mate for life. Inuyasha and I are mated, we have 3 pups at the age of 6 months at home. You don't honestly expect him to give up looking for me…He hasn't in the past and he never will give up…I'm sorry for what my father did but you can't blame me for that…My father is right about the bond between hanyou's though. One hanyou to settle the blood in them. A half blood of any kind can go crazy without a counter part close by. So even if Inuyasha is in a crazed state he will come for me." She was very confident in her mate and his abilities, he would get there soon. Kagome was a bit confused by her captor's panicked state. He repeatedly glanced at the doorway with a worried expression. "What's wrong? Is Inuyasha here al-"  
  
"Otou-sama?" a little boy of about 5 years with dark grayish purple hair and blue/gray eyes peeked around the corner. "Oka-sama is looking for you." He then locked his piercing bluish eyes on Kagome and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ok Hoku, I'll be there in a minute, you can go now." Hokkyokusei replied to his son then watched him disappear from the doorway. He turned back to the restrained princess and was surprised to see her staring at the doorway, shocked and stunned. 'Oh great she knows.'  
  
"Oh Kami-sama. Your son is a full youkai and a hanyou. I can smell it."  
  
"Hai, he is. He's half wolf and half white tiger. Some one will tend to you shortly. I want you to start your work immediately." Hokkyokusei turned his head to look at Kagome. "Oh and as for the Shiro Inu finding you…it won't happen, he lost your scent a little ways from where you were grabbed… Didn't I tell you, I can hide my tracks." He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall laughing manically.  
  
For a brief second, Kagome felt hopeless, but she had faith in her mate…plus she could always try to find a way out. "Oh, Inuyasha, please hurry…I miss you and the pups so much already." She sat waiting patiently for what was to happen next.  
  
~***~  
  
*WHAM*THUNK*  
  
"Where is she? Where is Kagome?" ordered Inuyasha as he held the youkai up against the wall by his throat.  
  
"How should I know, she's your woman not mine!"  
  
"If you've done anything to her you'll regret it." Inuyasha tightened his grip on the throat as a girl with auburn pigtails dressed in white fur ran up and tried to pry him off.  
  
"Knock it off Inuyasha. Kouga doesn't have her. He's been with me all month. Now let him go so we can help you look for her." The wolf girl was put off a bit when she saw the desperation in his eyes. 'That's not a good look coming from Inuyasha.'  
  
Kouga tried to speak despite the fact that his airway was being restricted. "When I realized I held no place in Kagome's heart, I gave up. About a month ago Ayame showed up and we've been together ever since…So tell me…How did you loose your woman?" He smirked at Inuyasha defiantly.  
  
Inuyasha finally released him, letting the wolf youkai fall to the ground. He then barked angrily at Kouga. "I didn't loose her. She was kidnapped when she went to the river to get water for the pups…If those pups become motherless because of some-"  
  
"PUPS?!" all the wolves yelled in surprise.  
  
"Kagome…had your…pups?" asked Kouga, a little depressed now.  
  
"Ya, what did you expect, we're mated." Inuyasha barked back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"KAWAIIIII! How many? Where are they? I wanna see!" Ayame bounced in front of the hanyou, happily, causing everyone around her to look at her funny.  
  
"Ummm 3…They're at Kagome's mother's house right now, so you can't see them till we find Kagome." He was bewildered by the girl youkai's behavior. 'Must be a woman thing. Wanting to see babies and children so much.'  
  
Kouga finally regained his breathing properly and stood up. "so any clues as to who took her? Or why?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "None…who ever it is can disguise their scent. The kidnapper's scent wasn't present and Kagome's disappeared a little ways away……I need her back…for the pups sake!" He turned abruptly and walked toward the cave exit.  
  
Both Kouga and Ayame looked at Inuyasha then to each other. They both knew he wanted Kagome back for himself as well. Instead of them saying anything to the poor hurting hanyou they simply followed him outside. Once they were out of the cave they were greeted by Miroku, Sango and Shippo.  
  
"So do you have any idea who could have done this?" asked Miroku.  
  
"No…" replied Inuyasha.  
  
"I may have an idea. It's a long shot but we can see." Added Ayame.  
  
"Good lets go!" shouted Inuyasha, for the first time in two days he wore a smile. He then took to the trees excitedly.  
  
"Inuyasha wait for us." Shouted Shippo.  
  
~***~  
  
Kagome rested for a while on the porch steps. She sat quietly reflecting over the last week. The first day another servant girl came into the dungeon with food and new clothes. She was now having to wear a short, dark blue and white yukata. Every day she had to was dishes, wash clothes, carry bails of rice and clean the palace. At least now she was sleeping in the servant's quarters. To her surprise, all the servants were happy with their master. They said he was kind, generous and caring. They all adored the youngest master Hoku and they said the Lady Shiori was a beautiful white tiger with long white hair. Considering she was kidnapped, Kagome was finding it kind of hard to believe of this Hokkyokusei, but when she saw him playing in the garden with his son, she felt a little better.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Kagome?"  
  
The soft, gentle voice pulled Kagome from her reverie. She looked up to see a woman with white hair, black tiger stripes and cat ears. She was dressed in an elegant dark blue layered kimono. "Hai, I'm Kagome."  
  
"I'm Lady Shiori, Hoku's mother. I understand you can read and write. I only know a little. I was hoping you could teach my son. And possibly school him on other matters. I want him to be learned so he won't be looked down upon because he's… he's…"  
  
"Unique." Finished Kagome.  
  
Shiori smiled at her, "Hai, unique. So would you teach my son please."  
  
"Hai, I will teach him. I'm a hanyou myself as is my husband and our pups, so I know what being educated can do for you." Kagome smiled up at the woman cheerfully. 'I think I'm gonna like her.'  
  
"Oh, you have a husband and children. I'm so sorry my husband is keeping you here. He's very stubborn but he usually gives in quickly."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. But ya, I have 6 month old triplets at home. I sure hope Chiisai isn't driving everyone crazy. She's the runt but she's the trouble maker." Kagome giggled as she thought about her family. Lady Shiori sat down next to her and for hours they talked about almost everything.  
  
~******~ 


	33. Under the Same Sky

Chapter 33: Under the Same Sky  
  
Inuyasha sat next to the fire, eyes closed, leg twitching. "Keh! I feel like we're on a damn wild goose chase…The first guy said he didn't know, go ask this other guy. So we go halfway across the country to ask the second guy. He's not sure, go ask this other guy. The third guy tells us the exact same damn thing. If this fourth guy tells us the same thing, I'm gonna snap.  
  
"Gomen ne. I had no clue things were gonna be this difficult." Ayame bowed her head sadly. "This fourth guy is a high member of the wolf clan, He should know something…He's also my uncle. If I had known he may have information I would have gone to him first."  
  
Kouga held Ayame's shoulders trying to comfort her. "It's ok Ayame. We'll find her soon. I don't think Inuyasha would really let us rest anyway until we do." When he saw the smile that creased Ayame's lips it comforted him.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… This month was felt like slow torture." Yelled an aggravated hanyou.  
  
"Tell me about it." Kouga glared at Inuyasha insinuatingly.  
  
*POW*  
  
Without warning, Inuyasha punched Kouga square in the jaw. He loomed over the wolf growling viciously. "If you had a mate and had pups with her, you would be going a little crazy about now too." Inuyasha then downcast his face to the ground, shadowing his eyes under his bangs. He clenched his fist tightly as his arm then his whole body started to shake. He then spoke very quietly and shakily. "I will find her…no matter what." He turned and slowly walked away from the camp toward the nearby river.  
  
Everyone watched him go and nobody said a word. They all knew that the fragile state the hanyou was in could possible cost them dearly. For 1 month they had been walking on egg shells, each day stepping lighter and lighter.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha stood on the riverbank staring up at the night sky. "I can never see as many stars in the future…It's a shame… I hope Kagome is ok and not hurting…" A warm breeze drifted over him, stirring his hair up and across his face. He ignored the floating strands and stared up at the partially black moon. "It's almost the new moon. One more night…"  
  
  
  
*RUSTLE*SNAP*RUSTLE*RUSTLE*  
  
At the sound of someone trying to sneak through the bushes, Inuyasha spun around to stare cautiously at the tree line. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He rested his hand on Tetsusaiga, itching to release it.  
  
*RUSTLE*RUSTLE*  
  
~***~  
  
"CHIISAI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hitome ran around the shrine grounds franticly looking for her only granddaughter. "Chiisai! Come here! It's dinner time!" She continued to search until she saw Kenji and Akira sitting on the porch step. "Where…is your sister?"  
  
"We don't know." Stated Akira.  
  
"We were playing by the sacred tree when she went blank." Spoke Kenji.  
  
"Blank?" asked their grandmother as she sat on the porch next to them.  
  
"She stared up at the tree like she was seeing something but her eyes were…Lights are on but nobody is home." Akira told her.  
  
"She then bolted toward the house. We tried to follow but she froze us in place. Even thought she's the runt she's more powerful then both of us. When we were able to move again we came to the house. We figured she was off pouting again." Kenji related the story to his grandmother.  
  
Hitome stared around the shrine thinking. "Let's hope that's what she's doing." She then looked to Akira then o Kenji. "Well let's go eat!" She stood and escorted the two boy hanyou's inside, she turned before entering herself. "HURRY CHIISAI OR YOU"LL MISS DINNER!" She yelled then closed the door behind her.  
  
~***~  
  
Kagome sat on a garden bench watching Hoku play amongst the bamboo and reeds of the pond. Out of no where Chiisai leapt from the reeds into the pond, splashing and soaking Hoku. Hoku then started to splash water back at Chiisai. They continued to play as a dark shadow fell over them.  
  
Hoku turned on the shadow, growling viciously. He pulled Chiisai behind him protectively and tried to face down the shadow that was starting to take form.  
  
Kagome hollered at the children but no sound came out. She tried to run to them but her legs wouldn't move. She could only watch in horror as the shadowed being developed eight legs and an enormous abdomen. 'NARAKU!?' She tried again and again to yell at the two frightened children, but nothing. Kagome watched horrified as Naraku lifted his arm to strike the kids. "NO DON"T! NARAKU NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Kagome….Kagome…wake up. Your having a nightmare." A young servant girl of about 12 gently shook Kagome's shoulder. "Please wake up."   
  
"Huhhh……" Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes darted franticly around the room, looking for any signs of danger. Her eyes then fell on the small dark haired girl next to her. She saw the worry in her eyes and she knew why. For the last few nights, Kagome had been having the same dream. Screaming in the middle of the night, waking almost everyone. Kagome smiled at the pig tailed girl that had just woken her up. "It's ok Yayoi, I'm fine now. You can go back to sleep now."  
  
"Kagome…Have you told Lady Shiori about your dreams? She may be able to help." Suggested Yayoi with large pleading eyes.  
  
Kagome shook her head and tried to bury herself under her blankets. "I'll talk to her tomorrow ok…Now go back to sleep. I'm fine now, really." She watched Yayoi nod with a smile then return to her bed on the opposite side of Kagome in the servant's quarters.  
  
'Was that really a dream? Or was it a vision...' Kagome thought to herself. 'If it is a vision…does it mean Hoku and Chiisai are bonded…But does it also have something to do with Naraku, if so, what?' Kagome tried desperately to go back to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes the terrified eyes of Hoku and Chiisai stared back at her. After failing to sleep after an hour she gave up and left the servant's quarters. She walked over and sat on a bench in the garden. She sat staring up at the vast amount of stars shining in the dark night sky. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself tightly, not for warmth but for comfort. 'Inuyasha, what's taking you so long…Am I really that hard to find?!' Kagome watched as a sliver of moon topped the garden wall. "Tomorrow is the new moon… A little over a month since I was taken from you. Please don't let another new moon pass while we're apart. Onegai!"  
  
"Kagome-sensei?"  
  
The quiet whispering of her name startled Kagome and she automatically jumped to defend. Drowsy blue-gray eyes stared up at her. Upon seeing the boy she let her guard down and returned to the bench. "Couldn't sleep?" She saw the boy nod despite the darkness of the night. "Me neither. I had a bad dream."  
  
The little boy slowly walked over and sat down on the bench next to Kagome. "What was your dream about? It will make you feel better if you talk about it…Oka-sama says that all the time."  
  
Kagome smiled at the thoughtful boy next to her. "Your mother is very right too! I dreamed that you and Chiisai were playing when an evil man appeared to hurt you two. I tried to help but my body was frozen and I couldn't move. He was about to strike when I was woken up." She shuddered and looked toward the pond in front of her.  
  
"Who's Chiisai?" asked Hoku. He was staring up at Kagome with interested eyes.  
  
"Chiisai is my daughter. She's about two years younger than you."  
  
Hoku closed his eyes tightly, stuck out his tongue and shook his head. "A girl. Ewwwwwwww, Why would I be playing with a girl?!"  
  
Kagome fought back a laugh at the boy's actions. "Hey I'm a girl, so is your mother, and are we both ewwww too?"  
  
He looked up at Kagome surprised by her words. "Well no, but, but, your different, your adults."  
  
She giggled quietly at Hoku's answer. "You may think girls are gross right now, but soon you'll be thinking differently… Maybe you just haven't met the right girl yet." Kagome merely smiled when a confused and inquisitive look crossed the boy's face. "I'll explain when you're older. Now you should get to bed. Oyasumi!"  
  
Hoku leapt from the bench and bowed to Kagome. "Oyasumi nasai Kagome-sensei." He then ran off toward the house.  
  
~******~ 


	34. Instincts

Chapter 34: Instincts   
  
Everyone around the camp was deep in conversation. They were discussing Naraku and all that he had done over the years.  
  
Kouga was listening then turned his head slightly so he could pick up a certain sound and smell. "Inukoro is back." He stated, almost disappointed that he had returned.  
  
All eyes were on Inuyasha as he emerged from the forest into the clearing. They all heard him mumbling and growling to what ever it was in his hand.  
  
The moment Inuyasha was close enough to the fire to shine light on the object in his hand, he lifted it and turned for everyone to see. Hanging from Inuyasha's hand by a mass of black and white fur was a ball of pink cloth, black and white hair and golden eyes.  
  
"CHIISAI!?" Shouted Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They all looked at the tiny hanyou surprised.  
  
Ayame looked at them then to the black and white bundle. "Chiisai? Who's Chiisai?"  
  
Inuyasha glared and growled at the child. "She's mine and Kagome's daughter. The youngest of three…Where are your brothers?"  
  
"I left them at grandmas."  
  
Glad that she was the only one out in the forest, Inuyasha placed her on the ground. "Now, why aren't you back with your-" He was cut off and stunned to see Ayame adoring the little girl.  
  
"You're so adorable, I bet your parents are proud. Look at that hair. I bet you're really smart huh…" rambled Ayame as she looked over Chiisai.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!! Ayame, she's in trouble and we need to get some information out of her. So BACK OFF!" Inuyasha tried to protect his daughter from the rambling wolf girl, at the same time what he said was true. He sighed heavily then sat down on the ground. "Ok Chii, tell us why you're here and how long have you been in the forest?"  
  
Chiisai noticed her father was getting nervous when his leg started to bounce. She placed a finger to her lips and thought. "Well I wanted to find Okasan so I left grandmas this morning and I've been heading in mama's direction since."  
  
"This morning!" repeated Inuyasha threw gritted teeth. "We aren't that close to the village!"  
  
"I know. You've guys have gone far but you should have been to Okasan by now." Chii looked at everyone surprised by their slowness. "Are you guys not walking in a straight line?"  
  
"In a straight…a straight…" Inuyasha got frustrated and flustered over the simplicity of the child's solution.  
  
Sango decided now would be a good time to interrupt, before Inuyasha accidentally blew up at the child. "Chiisai, do you know where you mother is?"  
  
"Hai." Chii said happily and pointed between Inuyasha and Miroku into the forest. "She's in that direction."  
  
"Are you sure? How do you know?" surprised, Sango questioned her further.  
  
"I feel mama in that direction. She's sad and misses us, she calls to me. So that's the direction I go. I think by tomorrow night we should be there." Chii continued to smile happily. "Ano…Otousan, I'm hungry."  
  
Sango quickly gave the child a bowl of stew and watched her eat.  
  
An hour later Chiisai was cuddled up with Shippo and a large Kirara, all fast asleep. Everyone who was still awake was watching the young hanyou pup.  
  
Miroku was first to break the silence. "I can't believe she made it this far in one day and unharmed. Lucky kid!"  
  
"Well look who her parent's are!" replied Sango. "Both Kagome and Inuyasha have survived through what most humans would have died from just the fright. She's resourceful, determined and has her fathers temper."  
  
"Hey!" interrupted Inuyasha.  
  
"She's so cute!" muttered Ayame dreamily. She then looked at Kouga with hopeful eyes. "When can we start having pups?"  
  
Kouga remained silent as he looked over the sleeping pup that was a combination of Kagome and the mutt. 'They're mated for life now. They have pups…Kagome will never be mine. NEVER!' Seeing the little girl made Kouga realize he had defiantly lost Kagome. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Ayame watched shocked as Kouga stood and promptly left the camp. She then downcast her face and fought back tears. "I guess he's not fully over Kagome yet."  
  
"Give him time." Sango told her reassuringly and smiled.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat breaking up the intense atmosphere. "By the way Inuyasha, I assume you didn't know about the connection between the children and Kagome."  
  
"Of course not!" barked Inuyasha loudly, then he made a pouting face and sulked. "If I had, I would have asked for their help at the beginning."   
  
  
  
Sango sighed heavily then moved over to her bedroll. "We should get some sleep. If what Chiisai said is true and we reach Kagome tomorrow, it might get interesting."  
  
  
  
"I agree." Miroku nodded and started to follow Sango.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Miroku sat twitching a few feet from Sango, a large red hand print across his face. Sango glared back at him, hand raised for another slap. "I don't think so!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head at the monk's failed attempt to get close to the youkai exterminator. 'What did he expect?! Honestly.' He watched as Miroku pouted over to his bedroll and climbed in, Ayame too was already settled in for the night. Kouga was still out for his walk. When the camp grew silent Inuyasha looked over at the sleeping hanyou pup and smiled. 'I knew you were going to be the most difficult of the three. I just didn't think you were gonna be this stubborn.' He then closed his eyes in a light sleep, letting his ears pick up signs of an intruder.  
  
~***~  
  
Kagome stared out the classroom door at the castle garden. Several trees were loosing their leaves for the up coming winter. She looked up at the clear blue sky lost in thought. 'Inuyasha, what's taking so long?'  
  
"Kagome-sensei, how's this?" A boy of about 5 years handed her a piece of parchment.  
  
She took the offered sheet and looked it over. "This is amazing work Hoku. After so little time you know how to write already I'm impressed. You're very smart. I'm proud of you."  
  
Hoku was ecstatic. His face was one big smile. "Oka-sama always says I'm very bright and I practiced a lot. I want to be a very wise Lord one day."  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled down at the boy then ushered him to his desk. "Ok now for math. Did you do your homework?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good…."  
  
~***~  
  
"Keh! Now Ayame knows. That's just great!" yelled a black haired man as he stood outside a small village.  
  
"Inuyasha get over it. There are more important matters right now then your little secret. Besides, you're not the only one with that problem." Snapped Miroku, annoyed with the comments of the now human Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, can we go get Okasan, we're almost there." Asked Chiisai, her violet eyes pleading.  
  
Ayame stood stunned, staring between Inuyasha and Chiisai amazed. "So on the new moon of every month you two become human. Amazing!" She looked over the taller hanyou who now had black hair and violet eyes. Then she looked at the tiny hanyou and her black hair with white tips and violet eyes.  
  
"Ya we do, and we're just as week as humans too." Scoffed Inuyasha.  
  
"Unlike Inuyasha and Chii, Kagome and the boys' change on the night of the full moon." Added Sango.  
  
"COME ON!" yelled Chiisai as she started to tug on her father's pants. "Let's go, we're very close."  
  
Without another word, they all followed the tiny child through the darkened town as it prepared for the night ahead. After several minutes they found themselves in front of the village castle.  
  
"Mama's in there." Chii pointed at the great double doors.  
  
"Are you sure?" questioned Ayame, "this is my uncle's house…" Hesitating for a second, she led them all over to the smaller single door to the left of the giant ones. She rang the service bell then waited for a guard. She watched as Inuyasha picked up his daughter nervously.  
  
"Who's there?" came a raspy voice from a crack in the door.  
  
"It's me Ayame of the Northern Wolf Tribe. I've come to see my uncle. I've brought my fiancé Kouga and some other friends." Answered Ayame very diplomatically.  
  
The guard looked them all over from head to foot. Satisfied that they all looked ok and none had the silver hair like his master had mentioned, he stepped a side and let them in.  
  
They all entered, one at a time and followed Ayame toward the building. No one spoke a word.  
  
"AYAME!" shouted a melodic male voice from the house. A man with blackish purple hair dressed in white and purple robes charged from the front door. "My dear, sweet, little niece. It's been so long." He embraces her tightly then looked at Kouga. "Ahhhhh Kouga, it's been too long since I've seen you." He nodded to Kouga then examined the other people behind them. '4 humans, 1 a small child, and 2 youkai…odd companions. Oh well.' He then bowed to the new comers. "I'm Hokkyokusei, nice to meet you."  
  
They bowed in return. Sango, Miroku and Shippo introduced themselves. As Inuyasha was getting ready to do the same, Chiisai decided to go crazy.  
  
She started to twist and wiggle in her father's arms, squirming in an attempt to get free. Finally, she twisted in just the right way that caused her father to release her. Gracefully she landed on all fours. The second her feet touched the ground she was gone, having bolted around the corner of the house.  
  
"Chiisai!" yelled Inuyasha worried.  
  
"She'll be ok. No one will harm her. My son is here as well. She'll be just fine."  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on the last spot Chiisai had been and mumbled. "That's not what worried me……"  
  
"Come, let's all have some tea inside." Hokkyokusei led them all inside to the parlor.  
  
Meanwhile Chiisai darted around the inside of the castle walls, heading straight to where she felt her mother.  
  
"Okasan……? Okasan……?"  
  
Kagome was sitting on the porch with Hoku over looking the back garden. As she was talking to Hoku about school she thought she heard someone yelling for their mother. She shook it off as her imagination and started talking about science. She heard it again, only louder, and she could have sworn she recognized the voice. She looked up and scanned the garden for the voice's owner.  
  
"OKA-SAN!"  
  
Kagome was flung over backwards by a mass of black and pink that was hurled at her. "Chiisai?"  
  
~******~ 


	35. The Darkest New Moon

Chapter 35: The Darkest New Moon  
  
  
  
Kagome sat back up and shook her head to clear it. She stared down at the sobbing, shacking mass of black hair clutched to her chest. "Chiisai, is that you?"  
  
Violet, tear drenched eyes beamed up at her. "Okasan, we finally found you!" Chiisai then went back to crying into her mother's shirt.  
  
Trying to sooth the child, Kagome hugged her tightly, fighting off tears of her own. "Chii I've missed you so much…If you're here, does that mean everyone else is too?" She asked into her daughter's hair as she cradled her.  
  
Chiisai looked up at her with a tiny smile. "Just Otousan and the others. I left Kenji and Akira at grandmas and Nekome is helping Kaede in your absence."  
  
Before Chii could say anything else, she was lifted as her mother stood up and ran for the front of the palace. She glanced over her mother's shoulder and saw a boy with grayish purple hair and ice blue eyes staring back at her, confused.  
  
Kagome raced around the building as fast as she could. Once at the front entrance she picked up Inuyasha's human scent and followed it into the parlor. She thrust open the parlor doors and threw herself at the long, black haired rouge in red. Kagome clung to him tightly as she inhaled his scent and sobbed violently. "You finally came."  
  
Inuyasha rescued Chiisai from the near suffocating embrace then wrapped his arms around his hysterical wife. He buried his face in her hair and tried to smell as much of her as his human nose would allow. The smell of her scent, the warmth of her body, the wetness of her tears, he absorbed them all, and welcomed them. For the first time in over a month, he felt calm and relaxed. Inuyasha gently placed his hand on her chin and slowly forced her to look at him. Liquid gold gazed up at him while silver fell from her eyes. "I've been coming for you." He whispered quietly then bent down and kissed her, gently at first then passionately as if trying to prove he was real through the kiss. When he ended the kiss he went back to holding her, cradling her as she shook. He then pulled Chii over into the hug and held both his girls.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO ARE YOU?" roared Hokkyokusei violently, shacking the walls.  
  
Chiisai turned to the shouting youkai and took a few steps forwards. She brought her hands up above her head then brought them down part way (like an airplane). A small, green and purple barrier spread around her and her parents. She glared and growled at the man in front of her. "Your not gonna take my mother away again!"  
  
Hokkyokusei stared down at the spirited little girl surprised that she attempted to face a full youkai on her own. 'She is her mother's child, that's for sure.' He then looked at the man inside the barrier, he was glaring back up at him. The woman with him was still shaking and crying. He then looked over at his niece, she was shacking her head from side to side.  
  
Ayame shook her head sadly for her uncle then looked up at him with disappointed eyes. "How could you uncle? How could you kidnap her? Taking her away from her husband and children. How would you feel if someone took Aunt Shiori away…And no lying, you're a wolf, wolves mate for life, well so do the greater dogs." Ayame's temper was flaring. Her hands were clenched at her side, her teeth were bared, and she was shaking from her anger.  
  
The rage in his niece's eyes scared him a bit. Hokkyokusei looked over at the greenish purple barrier and it's occupants then hung his head. "I wanted revenge. Her father shamed my father by rejected his offer to make us engaged. I spent the next 40 some years trying to find a mate…He died a few days after I met Shiori…My father died not even getting a chance to see his grandchild…"  
  
"But your happy with Aunt Shiori and you have Hoku too. Kagome had been trapped in the future for the last 60 odd years. Were you planning on waiting for her 'if' you two had been engaged…It's better things happened this way, for everyone. And revenge isn't the way to go about things. It harms more people then you had originally intended." Ayame's anger was subsiding at seeing her uncle realize she was right.  
  
"May I ask what's going on?" an angelic voice sang through the parlor. "Hoku told me Kagome ran off after being hit by a black ball of fur…"  
  
All eyes were now on the tall, slender woman in the doorway. Her black and white hair tied in a braid, hanging over her shoulder and she wore a yukata of light pink. Her cat-like ears and tail swiveled around as she awaited an answer.  
  
"Aunt Shiori!" yelled Ayame as she ran up and gave her aunt a hug.  
  
Hoku leaned around from behind his mother to look at the many people gathered in the room. Close to them was a greenish purple bubble, obviously being sustained by the little girl at it's edge. Black hair with white tips waved about as her violet eyes glared up at his father. She seemed wild and strong for her age. 'Is that the fur ball from earlier?' Hoku was so transfixed by the girl he almost didn't hear his mother calling him.  
  
"HOKU!?" shouted Shiori as she nudged him gently. When she gained his attention she took him by the hand. "I've heard enough and I think I've come to a solution." After hearing both sides of the argument from almost everyone in the room and remembering a few things Kagome had told her, she believed her plan would work. She led Hoku over and stood in front of the little girl inside the barrier. "You may lower your shield little one. No one here will hurt you."  
  
Seeing the warm smile from the tigress youkai, Chiisai was compelled to lower her arms to her sides, dropping the barrier.  
  
Shiori smiled then knelt down in front of the child. She then spoke loudly for all to hear. "If what Kagome told me earlier is true, then these two hanyou children are bonded. I believe it would be a good idea if these two were betrothed." She looked over at the now clam and collected Kagome, who nodded in agreement. Shiori nodded as well then placed Chiisai's left hand on top of Hoku's left hand. "There, our families shall be united, when the time is right of course." She then turned to her husband. "Will this suffice for your revenge instead? Joining our families through our children."  
  
"Hai it will." Hokkyokusei said in a gruff manner, as if Shiori had just out witted him and made him look like a fool, which she had. "I highly recommend you all stay here for as long as you like."  
  
Kagome scooted forward to speak. "Thank you but we can only stay for a few days. I have two sons who I miss. In the meantime I'll prepare some lessons for Hoku while I'm gone, though I doubt he needs them."  
  
Shiori stood up and clapped her hands, calling forth several servants. "Please take out guest to their rooms and tend to them." She watched as everyone was ushered to their rooms silently. Shiori then turned and stormed straight up to her husband. I hope your need for revenge is satisfied, because I seriously doubt her mate will let you live if there is a second time…I could tell, his eyes flashed red for a split second. I wouldn't want to see him mad from what Kagome told me." Shiori glared at her mate for awhile then turned and went to her own room, leaving Hokkyokusei with his thoughts.  
  
~***~  
  
The next day found everyone in better moods. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the porch just holding each other. Ayame and Kouga were inside talking with Hokkyokusei and Shiori. Miroku was following Sango around like a lost puppy, something had happened last night between them but neither was saying, Sango would just blush. And Chiisai was bouncing around in the palace garden.  
  
All the leaves had fallen from trees and Chiisai would bury herself in the piles. She was crouched next to one tree getting ready to leap into a very large heap of leaves she had gathered, when she was attacked from behind. She was somersaulted three times before she was rolled over onto her back and forced to look at her assailant. Chii stared up into blue gray eyes, it was Hoku! His grayish purple hair, up in a ponytail cascaded over his shoulders as he straddled her, holding a small dagger at her.  
  
Hoku glared down into his captives golden eyes as her dog like ears laid back in fright. Her white hair with black tips billowed out like a blanket beneath her. "Who are you and why are you here?"  
  
"I'm Chiisai. I came with my father and friends to get my mother remember….last night?" Chii looked at him hopefully.   
  
  
  
He glared down at her unconvinced. "If your Chiisai, why is your hair white not black and your eyes gold not violet."  
  
Realization went off inside Chii. "Last night was my human night. I look like this most of the time." Chii then glared back at him stubbornly.  
  
Hoku looked her over fro awhile before moving to let her up. The slightest shade of pink tinting his cheeks. He sat down on the ground in front of her.  
  
Chiisai knelt in front of him and looked at him closely. "So, if your half wolf and half tiger, what do you look like on your day of the month?" She smiled at him as she waited for an answer.  
  
Upon seeing the girls smile all thought left his head, it took him a moment to recall her question. "Umm, I get cat ears and my hair goes white. My eyes turn gold and my tail isn't as fluffy."  
  
"Neat, so you have youkai abilities al the time. My senses decrease when I turn human and I'm weak. It's the only time my brother's can beat me." Chii giggled quietly then watched Hoku play with his dagger on a dead leaf.  
  
Hoku noticed her watching him and did something that surprised even him. He held the dagger hilt up for Chiisai to grab. "Would you like to have it?" Consider it an engagement present."  
  
Chii wasn't sure what an engagement was but Hoku had offered the dagger to her as a present. She picked up the dagger and eyed it. It was small and lightweight. The handle was gold, at the top two wolf heads stretched out, a dark green jewel centered between them, and at the bottom a purple jewel was encircled with more gold. "Are you sure? It's beautiful!" She watched him nod happily, "Arigato! I'm gonna go show my parents." Chii leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then ran off to find her parents.  
  
Hoku sat stunned, strange feelings bubbling up inside of him, all caused by that girl. 'But why?'  
  
Chiisai found her parents sitting on the porch talking. "Otousan, okasan look what Hoku game me." She showed them the dagger cheerfully. "He said it was an engagement present. What's an engagement?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her daughter lovingly. "An engagement is where a boy and girl are destined to be married. When they are old enough they will become husband and wife and will be together for the rest of their lives. So in the future you and Hoku will be married."  
  
After some thinking Chii had a question, "were you and dad engaged?"  
  
"Even before I was born." Kagome smiled at her daughter then over at her husband. She then looked back down to Chiisai. "Anyway, let's go see if Hoku has a sheath for that dagger, ok." She stood up and started to lead Chii along the walk in search of a case.  
  
~***~  
  
Early the next morning was almost ice cold in another week the first frost would hit. Everyone loaded up with supplies and was getting ready. Kagome was back in her usual blouse and skirt and happy about it. Chiisai stood waiting, dagger strapped to her back on the right for easy access. Everyone said their goodbyes and left the castle. The sun rising high to warm them on their journey home.  
  
~******~ 


	36. A Hellish Dream!

Chapter 36: A Hellish Dream  
  
For the next several months, Kagome insisted that the pups sleep with her and Inuyasha. After over a month of not being with any of them she wanted everyone as close as possible.  
  
With the arrival of spring it brought a few new things with it. After spending the last few months cooped up in the house for the winter, Sango and Miroku had finally developed a relationship. The pups were back to sharing a room with Shippo. Kagome celebrated her 18th birthday, with no surprises for once, except when Inuyasha "attacked" her later that night. As of right now, everyone was outside enjoying the warm afternoon sun.  
  
The triplets stood lined up in front of their parents, all three looking slightly nervous.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest as he eyed his children. "As of today you all and that includes you too fox boy!" He also directed his statement to Shippo who was lounging on the roof of the house. "As of today, you will start school. You'll learn things from your mother like reading and math along with how to use your spiritual powers. After that I will teach you how to use weapons." All four faces cheered up at the mention of learning to fight. "I remember you three mentioning using other weapons besides a sword or bow and arrows, so I asked around."  
  
The children watched as their father entered the house and return a moment later with a few bundles. All watching excitedly, Chii and Shippo's tails were wagging happily.  
  
After placing the bundles on the ground, Inuyasha sat down on the log next to them. "Since Chii already has a dagger, I thought we could focus her on them. Akira, I thought you could use Sais, maybe you can use them to harness your lightning abilities." He handed the pair of 3 pointed sai to the black haired hanyou pup. "Kenji, I thought you would like this Bladed Shuriken. When closed it's a single handed sword, when open it's a four bladed giant star." He demonstrated between the two then handed it to an ecstatic Kenji. "And for Shippo, I got you some acorns."  
  
"WHAT!?" Shouted Shippo as he looked up at the taller hanyou.  
  
"I'm joking." Inuyasha laughed almost uncontrollably. "Actually Shippo, you were the hardest to figure out. Given you're a fox youkai and a trickster, I settled on a Slingshot. Kagome actually brought it from the future."  
  
Shippo took the fancy device and compared it the simple "Y" stick ones he had always seen. This one was made out of metal and came with an arm support. "Arigato!" was all he muttered before returning to examine it again.  
  
"Well if Inuyasha is done for now it's time for your lessons come along." Kagome ushered all four kids inside, making them deposit their weapons in the doorway, then made them take a seat at the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Every morning during the school lessons, Inuyasha would go down to the village and inquire about Naraku or his minions. The fiend had remained quiet for over a year. "He's probably pulling together more body parts and increasing his power."  
  
"Most likely. That would be the smart thing to do." Stated Kaede as she grounded some herbs.  
  
"And we know he's still alive or I wouldn't have this hole in my hand anymore." Miroku mumbled as he clenched his fist tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him. The bastard has to show up soon, it's been over a year. If not then I'll start digging if I have too." Inuyasha growled as he spoke angrily, but he was distracted by a scent and turned his head toward the door.  
  
Akira burst into the hut, followed closely by Kenji. "Otousan, hayaku! Okasan fainted and she won't wake up!" They shouted through ragged breaths.  
  
Nothing more needed to be said, Inuyasha leapt to his feet, he grabbed each child under his arms and ran from the hut hastily. The normally quick sprint from Kaede's to their house now seemed like miles as Inuyasha raced toward home. As they neared the house, Inuyasha spotted Chiisai kneeling on the ground next to Kagome. He placed the boys on the ground and slowly walked toward his mate.  
  
The approach of her father got Chiisai's attention. She turned her head toward him, worried, tear ready eye's gleaming up at him. "We were practicing a few spells…she went silent…then fell over……She won't wake up! Otousan, what's wrong?" Her eyes got closer and closer to shedding tears as she spoke.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over and looked at Kagome. She lay still on the grass, her eye lids twitching occasionally. "I think she's having a vision. We should leave her be, she'll wake when it's over." He looked at the sleeping hanyou on the ground, worry in his eyes. 'I hope the vision isn't a dangerous one.'  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke to find herself in a large village that had been attacked. She looked around and saw several buildings, all destroyed and burning. Several more people were scattered on the ground, dead. Kagome slowly started to walk down the macabre like street. Occasionally she would examine a body, only to discover a few youkai were mixed in with the humans. As she walked deeper into the town, more and more youkai bodies appeared, slashed, bleeding, and mangled. The amount of destruction and death shocked Kagome. She neared the outskirts of the town and saw a flash of gold. It lay near the back entrance to a nearby burning building, the second floor having already collapsed. Kagome approached the gold object silently. She was horrified to find the gold was the hair of another Inuyoukai. She knelt down next to the youkai. It was indeed an Inuyoukai, a woman too. Her long golden hair was almost completely soaked with blood, her blood. She had a blue teardrop mark on her forehead and she was scantly clothed.  
  
"I have a feeling this is Naraku's doing, but for what purpose?" Kagome tried to brush a bloody lock of hair from the dead woman's face. "She can't be much older than me!" She gritted her teeth and growled loudly, her ears lying back in the process. A very faint whimpering sounded from the nearby forest. If she had normal human hearing, she never would have heard it.  
  
She stood up and started to follow the sound. After about 20 minutes of slow, cautious walking, Kagome found the source of the whimpering. Huddled under a low limbed tree was a little girl about the age of the triplets. Her long golden pigtails reflecting the moonlight. Her dog-like ears lay back as she sobbed into the bundle she clutched to her chest.  
  
The girl looked up as the bundle made a tiny sound. She wiped away tears from her midnight purple eyes and looked down. "It's ok Kori, I'll protect you." The girl started to cry again.  
  
Kagome watched the little girl, her heart aching to reach out and comfort her. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the frightened child.  
  
"Okasan?"  
  
Hearing a familiar voice, Kagome opened her eyes to find she was in a sunny, grassy field. The child she was hugging tightly was Chiisai. She pulled back suddenly and looked around. The boys were sitting nearby along with Miroku and Nekome. Inuyasha and Chiisai were kneeling right next to her, both looking extremely worried.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and turned her toward him. "You had a vision didn't you?" He watched her nod slightly. "Tell me what you saw!"  
  
With tears threatening to fall, Kagome told him everything she saw, everything. After reliving her vision she felt so emotionally drained that she slumped against Inuyasha's chest and just laid there not doing anything.  
  
"A village was destroyed." Inuyasha's face became very serious as her cradled Kagome. "A town of humans and youkai mixed……I've heard of such a city down south, but I never thought it existed…We'll leave tomorrow to investigate." He felt Kagome nod against his chest then looked over to the triplets who were sitting nearby. All three looked excitedly up at him, Chiisai's tail was wagging happily. "It might be a good experience to take the kids with us, and then we won't have to worry about them sneaking away from their grandmothers…Chiisai!"  
  
The small girl looked up at her father innocently. "What, I helped didn't I?" Chiisai shrugged then looked to her mother. "Do you think the little girl is ok?"  
  
"We can only hope so, but I don't think I would have received that vision if she wasn't…We'll find out in a few days." Kagome spoke quietly and tired. She gave the triplets a weak smile before falling into a disturbed sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A dark shadowed man sat in the darker shadows of a large room. All the windows were open but the curtains were pulled closed, letting them dance and turn in the breeze. Despite the light pouring in through the windows the room was extremely dark and the air was stale.  
  
"Have you found them yet?" the man in the shadows asked.  
  
A boy of about 15 kneeled in front of him, looking at the floor. "I know where the Citrine, the Star Sapphire and the Lapis Lazuli are, but the Amber and Opal have disappeared."  
  
"I see. The moment you find the last two, capture them all and bring them to me. I need all 5 to finally get all that I want…and to finally rid myself of that damn hanyou." Spoke the man forcibly.  
  
"Hai!" the boy nodded and left the man and the room, walking silently and quickly down the hall.  
  
"You know where the other two are, don't you? You just don't want him to succeed. Aren't I right, Kohaku."  
  
Kohaku glanced up at her surprised. He fought for an explanation that wouldn't come. "So what are you planning to do Kagura?"  
  
The wind sorceress shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing, I'm on your side. I want to be rid of that bastard Naraku as well."  
  
They nodded to each other then left in opposite directions down the hall, both remaining silent.  
  
~******~ 


	37. Fire and Ice

** Chapter 37: Fire and Ice**

After a week of traveling, the group finally saw what Kagome had seen in her vision. It truly was a gruesome sight. Bodies of every shape and size littered the ground, 60 of them were youkai. They walked through the town in complete silence. Occasionally they would check the bodies for any signs of life. Kagome walked along in silence, she already knew they wouldn't find any survivors in town.

"Are you sure there wasn't anyone alive in the vision?" question Sango as she leaned over a boy of about 15_. 'I'm glad it's not Kohaku.'_

"Aside from the little girl in the forest.....no one." Kagome downcast her eyes to the ground as she spoke. She looked up slowly, grief wearing her down emotionally. As she glanced up, a small sparkle of gold caught her eye and she froze.

Inuyasha noticed her sudden frightened state and followed her gaze to the back alley at the edge of town. An object of dark red and gold was reflected in the minimal moonlight. "Kagome, we already know what's over there. We don't have to look."

Kagome nodded, grateful for Inuyasha's gesture. She continued down the road, the triplets following right behind her. Inuyasha and the others bringing up the rear, never letting their guard down. At the edge of the forest Kagome stopped in her tracks and stood still, her ears twitching and swiveled around anxiously.

"Okasan?" whispered Chii as she gave her mothers skirt a slight tug.

"Shhhhh, just a minute…"

Everyone watched as Kagome stalked into the forest, searching behind bushes and trees. A few minutes later she froze and her ears swiveled to the right. She started to walk deeper into the woods, the faint sound of whimpering growing louder as she walked. She came upon a rather large pine tree with several low branches. Kagome heard another whimper and everyone behind her gasped. She slowly moved around the side of the tree, huddled by the trunk was a young girl in a ponytail and covered in blood about the triplets' age.

The slight rustle of leaves and the scent of new comers startled the girl and she tried to back away. She only found the tree's trunk causing her to start growling viciously. Not knowing what else to do, she started to shout "GO AWAY. LEAVE US ALONE!"

Kagome reached out for the scared and shaking child while speaking in a soft, soothing voice. "It's alright. We're not here to hurt you, we want to help you. Calm down, its ok."

The girl looked up with her frightened violet eyes and stared up into a pair of calm gold ones. Still scared out of her wits all she could do was stare at the woman who was now offering her hand. The sobbing lessened as she looked around and noticed the four children behind her, three were hanyous and one was a full youkai. All but one kid looked worried, one boy with silver hair was smiling warmly. She stared at him for a minute while thinking to herself. '_They seem happy. Are these people really here to help us. I hope so.'_ She looked to the other kids then back to the woman in front of her; she then lunged at her, wrapped one arm around her and started to cry hystericallyly.

The boy with silver hair walked up and looked down at his mother and the girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder "so what's your name?"

She looked up at him to speak but she was interrupted by the cry of a baby. She looked down to the bundle in her arms to quiet the baby. Once that was done she looked back up to the boy to answer his question. "I'm Mizuki and this is my little brother Kori."

The boy smiled down at her and started to introduce everyone. "I'm Kenji, that's my mother Kagome, over there against the tree is my father Inuyasha, my brother Akira, my sister Chiisai, our friends Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Nekome. I now it's a lot to remember right now."

Mizuki gave him a half smile then slumped against Kagome, asleep. Kagome carefully took the baby from her and Inuyasha walked over and picked her up.

"We should find somewhere safe to camp for the night." Said Inuyasha as he turned and started to walk deeper into the forest.

****

Mizuki woke up screaming in the early light of dawn. Kagome was already awake making breakfast and Inuyasha had just returned from the forest with all the kids plus three fat rabbits. Everyone immediately looked over at Mizuki, worried.

"Kori, where's Kori, where's my brother, KORI?" Mizuki sat up panicked and started to look around for her infant brother.

"It's ok Mizuki. He's asleep over there." Kagome reassured her and pointed over to a large sleeping Kirara, a bundle wrapped up and sleeping in the folds of her tail.

Seeing her brother asleep settled her down. Mizuki got into a sitting position near the fire and watched the happy family scene before her.

"Mizuki, breakfast isn't quite ready yet so why don't you go down to the river and clean up. Miroku and Sango are both down there so you'll be safe," suggested Kagome. "Chii why don't you go with her, keep her company."

Mizuki followed Chiisai down to the river and she cleaned off the blood, dirt and tears from the night before. She looked at her reflection in the water, she placed a hand to the teardrop on her forehead. "My mother is gone forever…not just sold, but gone from this world, never to return."

Chiisai listened to her sadly. _'Sold? I don't get it.' _When Mizuki was finished cleaning up they walked back to the camp in silence and sat down by the fire.

Miroku and Sango showed up right behind the girls and sat down. With everyone seated around the fire, Kagome served breakfast of rabbit, rice, berries and tea.

"Can you tell us what happened last night?" questioned Inuyasha between bites.

"Umm…we had just sat down for dinner when youkai from outside the village attacked. They killed, destroyed buildings, set fires. My mother pushed Kori at me then shoved me out the door and told me to run. I ran but turned around in time to see a large youkai attack her." Mizuki sat her bowl down and stared at the fire. "I don't get it. The village was peaceful. Human and youkai treated each other as equals, no one was afraid. Why?"

Kagome watched the various emotions the poor child was going threw. "We don't know why either. I received a vision of last night so we came to investigate."

"Oh…"

"So did Naraku plan this?" Asked Inuyasha gruffly.When he saw her shake her head and mouth 'I don't know' he continued with the questions. "So why where Golden dogs in that village?"

Mizuki looked unsure about telling them why they were there, at that moment Kori woke up and Mizuki went to tend to him.

"Okasan, whats it mean to 'sell' someone?" questioned Chiisai innocently.

Kagome looked at her, shocked by her question. Confused, she looked over at Mizuki, who was now standing stiff as a board. "Mizuki, was your mother sold?"

She sighed heavily then returned to her spot by the fire with Kori. "From what she told me, she was kidnapped as a child. She was then sold off to the highest bidder. A human was the high bidder. After almost 20 years she fell in love with her owner's son and had me. When he learned of their tryst he had both of us sold. Soon a nice youkai man bought us, mom was to work as a show girl at the hotel. Recently she fell in love again, with a nobleman's son. He'd wandered in on accident and started to come just to see my mother. My brother was born about a month ago. If you were wondering, I'm half golden dog, half human, my brother is also half golden dog but he's also half red fox."

Inuyasha sat quietly with his eyes closed while he listened. "Well, I didn't smell Naraku, but that doesn't mean he's not involved."

They all sat in silence and thought about the reasons behind the attack by that evil hanyous that everyone is after.

Mizuki looked at everyone, then finally asked what had been on her mind. "Who is Naraku?"


	38. A Reason for Silence

**Chapter 38: A Reason For Silence**

By the time everyone had reached Kaede's village, Mizuki had gotten very comfortable with everyone. Kagome had even asked her to call her mom like the triplets did. Mizuki stood outside the home staring up at the house. "A real home! You guys have a real home!" She was so happy that she started spinning, the triplets giggling and following suit.

"Have you found the others yet?" spoke a dark figured shrouded in shadow.

"Not yet."

"Hurry up and find them!"

"OH Inuyasha isn't it wonderful. After almost 20 years we only have 1 more shard to find." Kagome clapped her hands together and stared at him happily through the firelight."

"Keh, just two problems. What are we gonna do with the jewel afterwards and what are we gonna do after it's used?" stated Inuyasha calmly.

"Good point." Kagome placed a finger to her mouth and started to think. She glanced at her husband. "I'm not sure really, but we can live a peaceful life after."

There was sudden giggling on the other side of the campfire and Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to investigate. There were two 16 year old girls, two 16 year old boys, a 14 year old boy named Makoto belonging to Sango and Miroku, a 10 year old boy and a 10 year old want to be playing cards.

"HA I win again. Nughhhh." Shouted Kori as he stuck out his tongue.

"Kori, you cheated!" Hollered his older sister Mizuki.

"How could I cheat?"

"Shhhh, quiet you guys or you'll wake up Miroku and Sango." whispered Kenji as he brushed his long, brown braid back over his shoulder and looked over at the monk and his sleeping exterminator wife.

Mizuki added her cards to the pile and stood up. "I'll be back in a little while ok." She then started off for the nearby river.

Akira looked up at the full moon slowly trailing across the sky. "Hey Kenji, it's our turn to scout tonight so let's go." He stood up and tossed his cards down onto the pile and started for the tree line while Kenji walked in the opposite direction.

Chiisai grabbed up the cards and started to deal to Kori and Shippo, "One more game till bed ok and I'll win this time."

Kagome giggled at her teenage daughter then looked at the full moon. "The moon seems to get larger the further North we go."

Inuyasha scooted closer to her and brushed his hand along her long brown hair, "are you scared since it's your human night?" there was humor in his voice as her petted where her dog ears would be.

She turned her head and glared at him, "What, worried about me? You're not worried about your sons out scouting on their human night?" Kagome nudged him in the ribs and smirked.

"Keh, no and besides those boys are almost pros with those weapons. We have nothing to worry about." Inuyasha watched his daughter, his adopted daughter and two adopted sons play. "I think that those two are the least of our worries. I'd hate to see the other guy." Inuyasha started snickering and Kagome followed.

Mizuki was grateful to have the water from the waterfall wash over her, washing away weeks of dust and grime. She had let her hair loose, falling down to her knees and just stood under the water. It was still cold since it was still May but it was refreshing and she enjoyed it. _'I should have invited Chii.'_

That thought was gone the moment she heard a quiet rusting of a bush. She covered what she could and scanned the shoreline. She couldn't smell nor could she see anything. A moment later a deer ran back into the woods, obviously after taking a drink from the river. Mizuki sighed heavily and quickly left the lake.

Just as Chii and the others were finishing up their long, drawn out game of Old Maid, Kenji returns. He quickly climbed into his bedroll and didn't say a word; he just laid there staring into the fire. A minute later Akira returns and reports that's he didn't see anything then goes to bed.

Chii calls it quits for the night after losing to Shippo and puts the cards away in her bag. Upon request, she tucks Kori and Shippo into their bedrolls and goes to her own just as Mizuki arrives.

"Hey Mizuki. Enjoy your bath?" Chii questioned as she watches Mizuki go to her bedroll next to her and start putting her hair into two long ponytails.

"Yes but it was cut short but some noise, but it turned out to be a deer." The girls laughed and settled in for the night.

Kagome watched all the kids as they settled in, "I'm glad they all get along. I've always been worried that they would hate each other."

Inuyasha pulled her down into their bedroll and nuzzled her neck. "With you as their mother how could they NOT like everyone?" He smiled at her then kissed her sweetly goodnight.

After several day of Mizuki being ignored by Kenji she was getting upset and frustrated. He wouldn't talk to her or look at her or even rough house. He would with everyone else, but the second she joined he would stop. She was starting to think she'd done something wrong, but she couldn't think of what it was. She asked Chii and Akira if they knew what was wrong but both shrugged their shoulders and said "no idea." Kenji was her best friend next to Chii. He had greeted her kindly when she had been found and he was always the first to help her in school, spells, weaponry, everything. So why was he being so distance now.

She let everyone walk ahead of her that day and hung back with Kagome. She had her arms in front of her and looked at Kagome a little embarrassed. "Umm mom," Kagome looked at her inquisitively. "I was wondering if…if you knew why Kenji has been ignoring me lately? He's never done that and I'm worried it's something really bad."

Kagome looked at her with a smile and put an arm around her shoulder drawing her closer. "I think…you should ask him. It's always better to get the words straight from the source, believe me." She winked at her and released her shoulder.

Mizuki hurried up to Chii and they started talking again, all the while Mizuki was secretly forming a plan. She cast a sideways glance to Kenji who was engaged in a conversation with Akira, Shippo and Kori. Determination flashed in her eyes, _'I will find out what's wrong…no matter what!'_


	39. Reunion

**_ Chapter 39: Reunion_**

It took just over a week for Mizuki to put her plan in motion. They had stopped by a shallow stream for lunch and relaxing. Everyone was seated around a small fire roasting fish Shippo and Kori had just caught. Everybody was alive with conversation: discussing where the last shard could be; about schooling, weapons, fighting, and different spells. They all concluded their chatter when lunch was announced done. Everyone sat in silence eating their own fish and bag of chips Kagome had handed out. Once lunch was finished they started talking again.

A sullen silver headed teen stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm going for a walk. I need to do some thinking." Kenji turned, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started down the river bank, weaving between boulders.

"What's with him?" Inuyasha voiced quietly so only Kagome would hear. "I should go see and-"

Kagome stopped him as he started to rise, she shook her head 'No' and nudged it toward Mizuki who was starting to get up. She then whispered into his fuzzy white ear, "Let's leave them shall we."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked at her completely lost in her meaning. He crossed his arms over his chest with a "Keh!"

Mizuki ran after Kenji, following the riverbank. _'Now is my chance. I need to know…he's my best friend…if he continues like this…we'll never get…'_ "KENJI!" Mizuki hollered as she came up behind him, her voice hovered between a scream and a growl, but it got his attention.

Kenji spun around in surprise. He looked upon the enraged blond hanyou. Purple flames danced in her violet eyes and she breathed a little heavy from her quick spurt to catch him. He started to go red as images danced across his mind. _'Why didn't I hear her or smell her? Was I that lost in thought?' _He started to turn his back on her when he found himself shoved against the rock wall that ran along the river.

Once Mizuki had her friend pined against the wall all she could do was stare up into his inviting yet sad golden eyes. She watched him look at her for a moment, surprised, then direct his gaze to the ground at her right. She used her hands to hold him at the wall, he was held stationary but he didn't fight against her. _'This isn't like him!'_ Mizuki was starting to really worry about him. "Kenji, I want to know what's been wrong with you lately. Why have you been ignoring me?"

Despite wanting to look up into violet orbs he kept his gaze on a set of rocks. "It's nothing." His voice was hushed and shaky "and I haven't been…ignoring you."

Anger was starting to ensnare her. "THAT'S BULL KENJI! NOW TELL ME!" Using her right hand she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "TELL ME!"

His eyes grew wide upon seeing her so mad for once and at the same time she looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry, I can't. It's nothing, really."

"I'm not letting you go till you tell me then." She grabbed his shirt tightly, threw him to the ground on his back and proceeded to sit down on his stomach. She crossed her arms over her chest and placed her right leg over her left and waited.

The sky started to darken and Mizuki was still posed upon Kenji's stomach, waiting. She sighed heavily and looked down at her sprawled out friend. "I just want to know what the problem is so I can fix it. It's like we're not friend anymore. I don't like that." She then turned her gaze to the small river in front of her. "I just want thing back to the way they were. Back to when we would talk and laugh and play. I miss that…I miss you." Mizuki then looked back at him.

Kenji looked up at her and to her sad violet eyes that reflected the approaching emptiness of the moon. He also saw the glassy appearance of her amethyst orbs and watched a tear trail down her left cheek. _'Please don't start crying, I couldn't take if you started to.' _He tilted his head to look at the rushing waters. "I'm sorry Mizuki, but we can't ever go back to way things were. Too many things have changed."

The sadness in Mizuki's eye and voice increased. She twisted slightly to place her hands on his chest. "Why, what's changed? What happened to make you feel this way? TELL ME, PLEASE." Several more tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on his shirt. She then bent down and laid her face on his chest as even more tears escaped. "Just tell me, please…please…"

At hearing how trembling voice was and how wet his shirt was becoming, Kenji wrapped his arms around her and stroked her long hair. "I'm sorry Mizuki but…" when Mizuki lifted her head to look at him with a miserable tear drenched eyes, he couldn't do it. He was planning on NOT telling her the reason in his change of attitude, but when he saw how heartrending and lost she looked, he couldn't do it. He closed his eyes and started, "Mizuki, the other day when you where bathing under the waterfall…" he felt her stiffen above him. " When I was on look out, I accidentally saw you."

Kenji was surprised when Mizuki started to giggle. "is that all, we all use to bathe and swim together naked when we were little."

"Ya but…I'm sorry, but I couldn't look away. The way the water traveled over your skin and the way the moonlight reflected and danced over your hair and body…" Kenji blushed as he remembered the fateful night. "I probably would have continued to stare if the deer hadn't startled you."

Mizuki continued to giggle, "If it will make you feel better, you could always show yourself to me." An evil grin crossed her face.

"NO…it's just that…I realized at that moment that we're no longer kids. And how could we continue to act as such? I can't look at you as my little sister anymore." Kenji blushed and looked up at the dark purple curtain overhead and the pin holes that were quickly appearing.

She watched Kenji look at the night sky and rested her head on her hand after she placed her elbow on his chest. "You're probably right. As we grow older, things change and our actions must follow. But ya know, they may be changes for the better…" Mizuki leaned forward just enough so she could place her lips on his.

Kenji laid on the ground, eyes wide open, frozen from shock, Mizuki still sitting on his stomach and her lips pressed gently and warmly to his. He let his eyelids slide closed as he himself and Mizuki simply feel one another's feelings.

A pair of honey colored eyes peaked at the couple from behind a boulder. A cheerful smile crossed her face as she watched them embrace. _'So that's why he was acting funny. Well, looks like their fine now.'_ Kagome turned and silently snuck back to camp. Worry had drawn her to investigate their late arrival, now that she knew the answer she wasn't about to interrupt them.

"Did you find them?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes…they're having a serious talk. Just leave them ok." Winked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her perplexed behind her wink.

Now that things were more or less back to normal, they had been back on their journey for three days. It was now the night of the new moon and was extremely dark. The only light available was emitted from the camp fire and stars dotting the night sky.

Chiisai sat with everyone as they talked and breathed a heavy sigh. "Guess we should go and start our scouting, right Mizuki." The once silver haired hanyou stood and waited for Mizuki to join her. "Well let's go.

As they walked deeper into the forest, Mizuki kept a close eye on her continually sighing friend. "What's the matter Chii?"

After another sigh Chii looked up at the dark sky. "Ever have the feeling something was about to happen? Well I've been feeling like that all day. I'm not sure what it is or when it will happen, but I feel it's going to be big and will change our lives."

Mizuki stared at her friend with a critical eye, "do you have your mom's gift of foresight?" she watched Chiisai shrug her shoulder and stop walking then look at the ground.

"I haven't a clue. Let's split here and circle around like always, ok." The two friends split and went in opposite directions.

Chiisai walked in silence, keeping her sense alert for any sign of a problem. Aside from a family of raccoons and a lone deer, it was turning out to be a long and lonely night. _'What is this foreboding feeling and why can't I shake it. I should talk to mom when I get back.'_ Chiisai continued to walk along in silence while trying to dispel her ominous sensation. Just as her ill-fated mood was starting to lessen she was grappled from behind and wrestled to the ground. Chii struggled with her assailant and rolled on the ground and over bushes. Both fighting and struggling for the upper hand. They stopped rolling with the assailant on top. "I don't think so!" Chiisai kicked her legs up causing her to flip over backwards, landing her straddling the attacker with her drawing her dagger and aimed at her enemy's throat. She was breathing hard and growling, a tight grip on her dagger. The combating had ended and Chiisai had the upper hand. Now that the rolling had stopped she had a chance to see who had attacked her. Naturally it was a guy; no woman had ever attempted to fight her, aside from Mizuki for practice. He was dressed in a silk white shirt trimmed in black with blue ties and had on black pants. He had long grayish purple hair tied back in a ponytail. Despite the ice blue if his eyes they were warm and kind.

Once the world stopped spinning, the guy lying on the ground looking up at the one that had beat him. _'It's a GIRL!'_ he looked her over, flaming blue-violet eyes, long silky black hair with white tips, short pink kimono with blue flowers. She was tiny in physique and height but she was close to his age of 18. His eyes then locked onto the sharp metal object in her hand. He looked over the design of the dagger then looked back at the girl holding his life in her hands. His eyes went wide as he came to realization. "Chi…Chiisai?"

The sound of her name coming from the guy beneath her stupefied her. She moved back so she could sit on her legs and he could sit up as well. They sat staring at each other for several minutes. Chiisai wracked her brain for an identity to the man. She looked at him confused, "do I know you?"

The 18 year old face faulted at her innocent oversight to his characteristics. "Ha he he…I'm Yuu…your intended…"

"My…intended…you mean…my FIANCE!" hollered Chiisai, shocked.

"You don't remember?" He watched her as she shook her head. "Years ago, my father kidnapped your mother for revenge. She talked him into betrothing us to appease him. He accepted and we were engaged. I was 5 and you were 3. I gave you that dagger as a gift." He smiled as her eyes widened with acknowledgement.

"YUUUUU!" Chiisai leapt at him happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. The force of her leaping at him almost knocked him over backwards. "I didn't recognize you." She was so happy she felt like crying.

"CHIISAI…CHII…WHERE ARE YOU?"

Chiisai froze at hearing her friend. She stood up and pulled Yuu up next to her then followed her friend's voice. She found her in a matter of seconds.

Mizuki looked over her friends dirty clothes then to the guy behind her and his dirty clothes, she then noticed their clasped hands. "Chii…who is this?"

Chiisai looked behind her the guy and smiled joyfully. "Mizuki…this is Yuu…my fiancé."

Mizuki stumbled backwards a few steps and stared at her in astonishment. "Your f….f…FIANCE?" All Chiisai did was nod with a smile and mumble a "Unnn" then Mizuki face faulted. "Well let's get back to camp. I'm sure everyone would be worried." Mizuki led them back to camp and informed Kagome and Inuyasha about no finding anything but Yuu.

Everyone was greatly surprised to see the tiger/wolf prince. "Wow, you grew up well Yuu." Mentioned Kagome. "Did you keep up with your studies?"

"Yes! I know more than my father does. He gets so mad when he has to ask me to read him his letters." Everyone started laughing at the simple announcement.

"So why were you out here so late? And so far from the castle?" questioned Inuyasha.

"There have been bandits running around this area robbing homes, businesses. They started killing last night, a single woman living alone." Yuu hung his head in sorrow. "I'm afraid they've moved on. They weren't staked out where they were reported to be." He then looked up at everyone inquisitively. "So why are you all this far North?"

"We have one Shikon shard to find and we're hoping to get it before Naraku does. He already has the rest of it." Replied Kagome.

Yuu looked from Kagome over to Chiisai then back to Kagome. "Would it be alright…If I join you? Then if we come upon those bandits I can get them."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who merely shrugged; she then smiled and looked back at Yuu. "Sure sounds good to me."

Chiisai once again leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, causing everybody to start laughing.

"I wasn't aware you were so incompetent Kohaku." Growled a mess of body parts.

The 24 year old youkai exterminator winced at the evil hanyous statement. It wasn't that he was incompetent it was that he was stalling for time, for the moment he could get his hand on the jewel and escape. 'All this time since I've remembered the past events, I cant let Naraku know I remember, or I'm good as dead.'

"Kohaku, go and get Kanna and Kagura, then return immediately. I know where the other jewels are located and they are all together. NOW GO!"

Without a word, Kohaku stood and left the hidden temple they had been hiding in. After 14 years of being held by Naraku, Kohaku had grown into a man. He had grown to just over six feet, his freckles had disappeared and his hair had grown very long, yet it was still in a ponytail. He was wearing a set of purple and gold robes from the temple. The one thing about that hadn't changed was his contempt for Naraku and his need to be free of him, whether he lived or died.


	40. The 5 Jewels Revealed

**_ Chapter 40: The 5 Jewels Revealed_**

Everyone was walking down a dirt road laughing with the sun high in the bright sky. Kagome was walking beside Inuyasha laughing quietly to herself as she watched all the children before her rough house.

The sky suddenly became a dark reddish purple with black clouds. Five of the kids started to float off the ground and glow in different colors. The Shikon jewel hovers above them. Kagome looks on in horror at the various colors and the scared and frozen expressions on the children. An evil and maniacal laughter started to echo over the trees and hills, scattering wildlife.

Kagome sat up in a cold sweat with a terrified look on her wide golden eyes.

"Mom…did you…just have a bad vision?" questioned an equally petrified Chiisai. She crawled from her bedroll over to her mother and laid her head down on her lap. "So did I. Who was that laughing?"

"I'm not sure Chii but I have an idea…and it's bad." Whimpered Kagome and she hugged Chiisai closer to her.

The growing group of friends was getting loud with chatting and laughter. Birds would fly out of the trees at a sudden burst of laughter. The boys walked ahead of everyone talking while the adults discussed things behind them and the girls whispered far behind the others.

Kagome would glance to the secretive girls occasionally, wondering what they were talking about. They would whisper in each others ears, laugh then nod their heads. '_I wonder what they're plotting now.'_

Both girls let out a loud laugh before Mizuki charged at Kenji and Chiisai ran towards Yuu. They leapt onto the surprised boy's back and wrapped they're arms around their neck. Everyone started laughing as Yuu and Kenji took a tight hold of the girls and started to race one another down the dirt road.

Everyone fell silent and stood still staring around at the others as the ground started to shake. Squirrels and birds fled as the earth shook violently. Kenji and Yuu placed the girls on the ground and held them tightly. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, Miroku seized Sango and Akira and Shippo covered Nekome and Makoto.

The sky became a dark reddish purple and Kagome panicked at its color and swore she would faint from the fright. The hold she had on Inuyasha's fire-rat robe tightened, causing her knuckles to become white.

The earthquake ceased but the sky only grew darker. The clouds became black and swirled overhead. Chiisai held on to Yuu tightly as see watched the vortex of blackened clouds. _'It's just like my dream…_' She became extremely frightened and hid her face in Yuu's shirt.

The road ahead of them exploded, sending rock and dirt airborne in all directions. Three people walked out of the dust, followed by a giant spider like centaur.

"Naraku…" growled everyone and readied their weapons.

Sango looks over the people and sees a tall man dressed in dark purple. His face, his hair, his weapon. "Kohaku?" her voice came out as a tiny whisper.

Naraku started to laugh evilly then raised his left hand. "I need the other jewels…Citrine…" Akira started to glow yellow and rose up off the ground. "Lapis lazuli…" Kenji illuminated blue and hovered from the earth. "Star Sapphire…" Chii light up greenish purple and drifted up from the land. "Amber…" Mizuki glowed orange and floated from the soil. "Opal…" Kori shined white and floated from the ground.

With his right hand, Naraku holds it out and slowly opens his fist. A pink jewel with a sliver missing glowed and floated to hover in the center of the five glowing children. "I have all the shards and these 5 will make me even more powerful." He laughed manically again as a jewel materialized threw each child and hovered over to the Shikon jewel.

Kagome stared up at the jewel with wide honey hued eyes. She turned slightly from Inuyasha's protective grasp and whispered. "The Shikon jewel…It's almost complete…"

Laughter ensued following Kagome's whispered statement. "It was very easy to take the shards from that wolf prince once I threatened his woman…"

Naraku held up his free hand and faced its palm toward the tall boy that led them out the hole. "Now…Its your turn Kohaku!" he closed his hand into a fist and the shard in Kohaku's back left him and floated over to fuse with the jewel again. Kohaku fell to the ground lifeless.

Sango stared on in horror as her little brother's body landed in the dirt. She ran to Kohaku's dead body. "KOHAKU…WAKE UP…KOHAKU….Please Kohaku, wake up." A river was starting to form around Sango from her tears. She rolled him onto his back and pounded on his chest repeatedly. "Please Kohaku, don't die…I can't lose you again…"

The Shikon jewel fuses together and starts to shine brighter. The five glowing children hover to almost three feet off the ground and their shimmering aura intensifies. While floating, the kids start to involuntarily circle around the center jewel, their respected jewels circling the Shikon.

While the children were stunned and frightened, Chiisai managed to close her eyes and started to whisper. The radiance coming from the five kids grew as Naraku started laughing wickedly. Kagome screams out to the kids and lunges toward them. Inuyasha restrained her back tightly and together with Yuu both start growling viciously. Kagome fought as hard as she could to be free from her mate, but she stopped suddenly and looked at the kids dumbfounded.

The light being emitted by the kids became blinding. It surrounded all five children, the lifeless Kohaku, and the evil spidery Naraku. Kagome had to hide her face in Inuyasha's robes and everyone else had to divert their eyes as the light gradually intensified.

Kagome stiffened and dug her fingers into Inuyasha's robes when an ear bleeding scream come from the center of the brightness. A familiar shattering sound followed the scream and Kagome tried to look over and investigate. It was useless.

Five loud THUDS and five small CHINKS echoed over the scene as the blinding light slowly faded. There were five lumps on the ground in a circle, one lump with a girl crying over it and several sparkling objects scattered on the ground.

Seeing the children's lifeless in the dirt caused Kagome to panic. She ran over and tried to check all five kids at one time. She sighed with relief at finally being able to place five heartbeats. Kagome then looked over to the weeping Sango.

Sango was crying full out on her brother's chest. No amount of consoling would help her. Her sobs all of a sudden ended as she leaned up and looked down at her motionless brother. She stared down at him in shock, "he's…breathing!"

"Mother…" Shippo whispered as he approached Kagome who was watching Sango. "Mother, we have a problem…"

Kagome was smiling happily and looked over at Shippo's forlorn expression and became cheerless. She watched as Shippo walked up to her with a closed fist and stopped to stare down at her. "Mother…the jewel…it's…" he opened his hand in front of her. Several pink slivers glistened at her.

"Again? The jewel shattered again…" Kagome stared at the Shikon remains then looked up at a distressed Inuyasha who was looking through the few remains of limbs.

Inuyasha stood back up still holding a scrap of cloth covered in green blood. He looked at Kagome and Shippo then up to the sky that was returning to its original blue. "Naraku is finally gone…yet we still have to look for the Shikon shards…again." Still holding the blooded cloth, he walked over and stared down at Chiisai then back over to Kagome. "Daughter like mother…right?"

"Oh funny…you jerk…" Kagome folded her arms across her chest and glared at her husband.

"I'm afraid to look…"

The sudden statement gained everyone's attention. All eyes were now on Miroku. He stood staring at his covered and beaded palm. "What if…what if the void is still…there?"

"Oh father…" there was a loud and heavy sigh. "You'll never know just staring and not doing anything." Makoto marched over to his father and pulled back the cloth covering his palm. Makoto stood firm as everyone else winced.

When nothing happened, Miroku finally looked down at his once holey hand. He stared down in awe, "it's gone…Naraku is really dead!" Miroku was still dazed when Sango and Makoto hugged him around the waist.

"Umm…sorry to break the tender moment but we have six people to get home…" announced Kagome as she walked over to pick up the five new jewels.

Miroku and Sango nodded and went to help. Miroku went and retrieved Kohaku. Inuyasha picked up Akira. Yuu carried Chiisai on his back. Sango grabbed Kori and Shippo floated Kenji on his fake horse.

Kagome walked along next to Inuyasha and Akira. She stared down at the five different, shiny jewels in her hands. "So…each dog demon had a extraordinary jewel locked inside…just like I had long ago."

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she looked over the jewels and thought. "So what are we going to do know that the jewel is shattered again?"

"All we can really do is continue to look." Stated Kagome still in a half daze.

"Ya…I guess your right." Inuyasha walked, looking straight in front of him. Akira was still asleep on his back. "That's the only the only thing left to day…"


	41. Mistaken Identity

**__**

**_ Chapter 41: _**

**_ Mistaken Identity_**

"It's been 2 days…why won't they wake up?" shouted a distraught black dog hanyou.

"Kagome, you must calm down." Replied Myoga from the floor beside the fire pit. "I explained earlier that the children had a lot of power drained from them. On top of that, it would seem that Chiisai was chanting while being held by Naraku which is why Kohaku is alive and Naraku is dead. Doing that took even more energy from them."

Inuyasha tried to calm his mate and looked to Myoga and Nekome. "Why did Naraku want the kids in the first place?"

"Each child held a different jewel inside them; such is the fate of all with dog demon blood. If you combine those 5 jewels with the Shikon jewel, the power is magnified by 10 fold." Relayed Nekome from her spot next to Myoga.

"Wait, wait, wait…if each dog demon has a jewel…what about Kagome and myself?" questioned Inuyasha who was still trying to calm his wife.

Nekome hung her head and shook it back and forth. "I'm not sure. Even your fathers wondered about that. It's as if you two were born without any jewels. It didn't seem to affect you in any way so we didn't investigate."

"You don't suppose someone did to them what Naraku did to the kids do you?" inquired Miroku.

"We thought about that but Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha was never out of one of our sight. Someone was always with them."

"Uuhhh…"

Silence feel over the room at the hushed tone of a moan. Everyone looked over the children to see who it had come from.

"Uuhhh…"

Yuu quickly scrambled over and looked down into his sleeping fiancés face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together like she was fighting to awaken. A slight relieved smile spread a crossed his face. Yuu placed a hand to Chiisai's forehead and whispered, "Chii, wake up. You've been asleep too long. Please wake up…"

"Yuu…" the name was so quiet that even Yuu had to strain to hear her. When Chiisai's eyes fluttered partially open Yuu grabbed her in a tight embrace. "Can't…breathe…"

Everyone started laughing happily at having Chiisai back with them.

"Damn its noisy here…"

There was suddenly silence then a laughing screech followed by a loud thump. Sango had leaped at her brother and hearing his voice and seeing him sitting up. She hugged him as if her life depended on it and tears started to fall wildly from her eyes. "Oh Kohaku, you're alive, you're really alive and Naraku is finally dead. Now you can stay with us at our home!"

Kohaku rubbed the back of his head with his hand as a slight blush tinted his cheeks. "I guess I could…If it's alright with everyone else?"

Sango looked over to her husband and son with a huge hopeful smile and huge wishing eyes. Miroku and Makoto both hung their heads in defeat and nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that that is settled, we need to think of what to do know. The jewel is in pieces again. Do we start all over again looking for them or just wait for demons who posses them to come to us?" questioned Inuyasha who seemed to really be thinking about this.

"The logical action would be to go in search of the shards before a demon gets them or we may have another Naraku to deal with." Replied Kagome, a serious and thoughtful expression on her face.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ya sounds good to me."

"Me too."

"When do we leave?"

"I'm hungry."

The four voices got everyone's attention and they all looked over to see Kenji, Mizuki, Akira and Kori sitting up looking at them as if nothing had happened. Each person sighed in relief when they saw the kids were finally awake.

"I want to eat before we go anywhere. I'm starving!" announced Kori.

Everybody laughed at his simple admission. "I agree." Stated Kagome and stood up to go make dinner. The children were informed what had happened to Naraku and everything taking place before and after his demise. They then sat down to dinner and discussed their next move and getting back the jewel shards.

A week later found the group traveling down a well used road. They were heading North in to wolf territory. None of them had been this far in years. No need, with Kouga looking for the shards as well it was only a matter of time before he found those in his territory. Then they could just take the shards from him. But now was different. Naraku had taken Kouga's shards recently and they didn't know what condition he was in, plus, Naraku mentioned him having a woman, if that's the case, what state of mind could he be in after Naraku threatened her.

They were getting closer and closer to the wolves den. All were calm and relaxed, they all talked cheerfully, and totally unaware of a pair of teal eyes watching them.

They all stopped dead in their tracks to listen to the whistling that echoed throughout the forest. In the next second, metal sliced through clothing and skin.

Akira grabbed his arm where the arrow had grazed him just barely but still drew blood. He spun around and looked in the direction the arrow had been shot from. Everyone else followed his actions. All eyes and ears were on the trees. Nothing. No movement, no smell, no sound. Nothing.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" A girl of about 15 ran out of the trees wielding a dagger and lunged right for Akira.

Akira watched the girl with dark red ponytail dressed in white and brown fur charge at him. _'She's charging ME!'_ He realized her actions just in time to counter her actions. As she brought the dagger down at him he grabbed her wrist, flipped her on to the ground then quickly retrieved her weapon and sat on her stomach holding her own dagger at her throat.

"Now tell me, why did you attack me?" The look in Akira's golden eyes was a warning not to lie or beat around the bush.

She glared back at him. "You attacked my father and threatened my mother. You need to be punished."

Akira leaned back a little and stared at her, completely confused. "I don't even know your father and mother. And I don't attack unless provoked. I think you have the wrong person!"

"NO, you're defiantly him. You have long black hair and…you…have…DOG EARS!" She moved so quickly that she knocked Akira off her onto the ground and she sat before him and bowed repeatedly. "I am so very sorry, sorry, I'm sorry…I thought you were the evil man that stole my father's Shikon shards. I'm so very very sorry."

"Wait a minute; you're 'Fathers' Shikon shards? Is your father Kouga?" asked a curious Kagome.

The girl turned slightly and smiled and nodded at her question. "I am the daughter of Kouga and Ayame of the Wolf Tribe, I'm Koume. Nice to meet you." She bowed in greeting.

"So you attacked Akira because you saw he had black hair?" Yuu interrogated her and pointed to Akira. "Because of mistaken identity, Akira was injured!"

Koume's eyes grew wide as she focused on the blood staining his sleeve. She scooted over and pulled a bandage from her belt pack and started to tend to his wound. "I'm so sorry; I didn't realize you weren't Naraku. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, we destroyed Naraku a little over a week ago but there was an accident." Akira sat on the ground cross legged and had a half thoughtful look on his face. "You could help us look for the Shikon shards."

Koume sat thinking quietly to herself. "If it will make amends for what I did sure, I'll help!" She smiled cheerfully at him. "I already know where there are three shards. Come on"

They followed Koume deeper into wolf territory and right up to the den. Koume went inside and everyone followed her. She went and stood beside Kouga and Ayame and whispered in their ears.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, long time no see." Ayame ran over to them and took Kagome by the hands. "I haven't seen you since my uncle kidnapped you. You look sooo good, and your pups have grown up well too. Kouga finally married shortly after we got you home and we had Koume. I'm so happy."

Kagome smiled at her. "I'm happy you finally nabbed him. I'm happy I got Inuyasha as well." Both women laughed as Kouga and Inuyasha stood side by side feeling as if they had been plotted against. "Ayame, Kouga, we have a problem. When we were fighting Naraku the Shikon no Tama was shattered again. Do you have any shards by chance?"

"I was wondering what happened!" Kouga stated then walked up to Kagome and held out his hand. "When I found these I immediately thought the worse. Since I have a family now, Ayame won't let me run around like I used to." He hung his head sadly and placed the three shards he had in Kagome's hand.

"Thank you Kouga. Well we should get going, we have a lot of shards to find before another evil youkai gets them and we have another Naraku on our hands."

They all bowed and said their farewells. Though it seemed like a black haired hanyou didn't want to leave. They exited the cave then stopped.

"Where to next?" asked Miroku.

"Lets continue northward, and then we can stop by my house as well. I bet my parents are getting worried. They may think I eloped with a village girl."

"Which would be bad since you're already engaged?" Chiisai stood inches from him and stared evilly at him. Yuu held his hands up in defense.

Yuu placed a quick kiss on her lips then stared back at her and whispered. "No need to worry Chii. I've been in love with you since the moment we met." He then turned and started to walk away, catching up with the others since they left them behind.

Chiisai was so surprised by his words that he was stunned for a moment then she ran to catch up to her fiancé, smiling the whole time.


	42. Unexpected Changes

**Chapter 42**

**Unexpected Changes**

"Hey, mother, have you ever had a dream that seemed real?" questioned a somber fox demon. Shippo sat in front of Kagome and looked at the ground nervously. In all his years he never had such a realistic dream, it scared him.

"Shippo, your over twenty years old! You should know the difference between a dream and reality…"

"I KNOW THAT!" Shippo spoke more forcefully than he anticipated, but with embarrassment and frustration combined, it was an unknown mix for the trickster. He calmed himself and stoke more softly, "it's just…my dream seemed so real."

Kagome watched as her oldest 'son' subconsciously placed his fingers to his lips.

"Can you tell me about your dream?"

"Um…well…while I was sleeping…I felt something soft touch my lips. I opened my eyes a little to see what it was…it was a woman. She had white gold hair with black forelocks, and she had a black diamond on her forehead and bright burnt orange eyes. She was beautiful. I heard her whisper my name with a soft sweet voice and I completely closed my eyes to savor the voice. By the time I had fully opened my eyes again, she was gone. It felt so real…" Shippo looked down at the ground then looked up at his mother with downcast embarrassed green eyes.

"She sounds pretty. It very well could have been real. Maybe she'll show up again." Kagome winked at her son with a gentle, reassuring smile. "Maybe it was a premonition."

Shippo let out a heavy sigh with a quiet "ya."

Kagome stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, we're almost to Yuu's home so lets get going!" she continued to smile at Shippo then turned and walked toward the group that was waiting at the edge of camp.

The kitsune now of 5'11" watched his mother walk away; his head contemplating and his heart heavy. 'If that had all been real…who was that woman? Will she back? I hope so…'

"Come on Shippo or we'll leave you behind!"

"Inuyasha…be patient."

"Mother…Father…!"

"Oh Yuu, your home!" A gentle looking woman dressed in an elegant blue kimono ran towards the tall wolf/tiger hanyou with an enormous smile. She ran so fast and had so much force when she embraced him that they almost fell over backwards. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she tried to talk. "We got your letter; about finding your intended and traveling with her and her family, but you were gone for so long…" she started to cry uncontrollably into Yuu's shirt.

Yuu placed his hands on his mother's shoulders and tried to calm her. "Mother, it was only a few months…And I've been fine." Yuu turned to look at Chiisai, "better than fine…"

"OHH…my little boy is growing up…"she started bawling again.

"Mother, please stop, your embarrassing me…" Yuu whispered his request, not wanting the guys to know he was embarrassed, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed him and the guys started snickering.

"SHIORI…What is all this noise…" a tall regal wolf youkai walked out of a back room and slowly approached the group. "OH, Yuu, you're back. Welcome home son." He took Yuu by the hand in a handshake then dragged him off behind him. "I have several letters I need you to read for me!"

Chiisai took chase after them, worried, while everyone burst out laughing.

Shiori walked over and took Kagome by the hands. "It's so good to see you Kagome; it's been a very long time."

Kagome smiled at the white tiger youkai. "Over ten years."

"What brings you all here?"

"Chii broke the Shikon Jewel so we have to look for the shards again!"

"AKIRA! That wasn't very nice." Scolded Kagome.

"Maybe, but it's true. If she hadn't dome that chant then…"

"We might all be dead. That chant also destroyed Naraku, remember!" she glared over at her son, daring him to continue with his argument.

Kenji hit Akira in the back of the head and whispered. "Chii is our sister, why are you being such a jerk!"

Akira shrugged off the hit and walked off around the corner of the building. Kenji watched him go, confused by his actions.

"I wonder…" stated Mizuki with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Wonder what?" Replied Kenji.

"Well, Akira has been acting strange since we left the wolves territory, could it be…"

"Mizuki! Just spit it out already!" Kenji was getting frustrated by his girlfriend beating around the bush.

"I think he fell for Koume…" Mizuki looked up at Kenji with a very serious look in her eyes.

Kenji looked serious for a moment then burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he was on his knees. "My brother, in love…" he started to laugh again. Kenji soon found himself staring up at the blue sky with a slight weight on his stomach. The collar of his shirt was then being pulled and his head was lifted to stare into enraged violet eyes.

"YES! He's most likely in love. Why is that so hard to believe? We could have wondered about you too a little while back, remember. I had to sit on you till you got the hit. So be glad your brother found someone." Mizuki released her hold on Kenji's collar and let his head fall to hit on the wood porch. She remained straddling him and crossed her arms defiantly.

Kenji rubbed the back of his head for a moment then noticed the angry state of his girlfriend. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. "You're right, I should be happy for him shouldn't I? It just seems too surreal. Now, as for you; are you going to sit there all day?"

Mizuki immediately went red and jumped up as everyone started to laugh.

"Anyway, Kagome, we actually have four of those shards. They're in the cellar surrounded by talismans. I'll go talk to my husband so you can have them." Shiori smiled happily and winked; then ran off to find her husband.

Kagome turned to look at her family, all were happy and surprised.

"Who are you guys?" spoke a small, shy voice.

Kagome turned around and looked down. She saw a little girl of about five with white pigtails and ice blue eyes; dressed in a pink and white dress; a small tiger tail swishing behind her. "We're friends of the lord and lady, I'm Kagome. Who might you be?"

The little girl stood quietly and stared at everyone before she opened her mouth to answer.

"ICHIGO! What are you doing? I thought you were down for a nap!" Shiori came running up to everyone and picked up the little girl then looked at everyone. "This is our daughter, Ichigo. Oh, my husband said no problem about the shards. Follow me." Shiori turned and led the through the palace. "He thought you might be here to get them soon so he saved them. He said to meet him in the cellar."

When they reached the cellar, they saw the lord, Yuu, Chiisai and a priest.

"There was no need for a priest, I'm a monk." Stated Miroku, confidently with a smug smile.

"Oh, oh well…too late now. Let's go in." replied lord Hokkyokusei as he asked the priest to let them pass. Everyone was quickly ushered inside the dark and gloomy room and led up to a small table in the center of the room. Inside a small box were the four pink shards that belonged to the Shikon no tama.

Hokkyokusei reached inside the box and pulled out the small slivers of jewel and placed them in Kagome hand. "So did you actually have the jewel completed? Yuu said I should ask you."

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she put the shards away. "Yes we did and Naraku was about to use it but due to some chanting the jewel shattered again, but Naraku has been destroyed so that's good." She smiled at the lord as she spoke her last statement.

"GOOD! I've heard some terrible stories about that particular hanyou. I think someone called him 'the epitome of evil,' I'm glad I never had the chance to meet him." Hokkyokusei smiled then walked over to his son and placed an arm around his shoulders. He then directed them back outside to the flowering garden. He tells everyone to go and enjoy themselves but hold his son back. Hokkyokusei leans over and starts whispering into Yuu's ear. "So know that you and Chii-chan are together when's the wedding? How far have you two gone?"

Mortified, Yuu snapped around to glare swords at his father. "How dare you ask me something like that! It's none of your business what we do or how far!" Yuu was so horrified at his father that he hadn't realized he had been shouting and didn't hear the patter of feet on the porch.

"Yuu, are you ok? Why are you shouting?"

Yuu spun around at the gentle voice and almost fell. He looked into the golden pools that belonged to his fiancé. He quickly walked toward her and took her by the arm. "Come Chii, my father is going senile in his old age." Yuu then led her off into the garden.

Hokkyokusei, folded his arms a crossed his chest and pouted. "I'm not that old…"

"Hmmmmmm, yeah, we're finally going home for a break!" Chiisai stretched her arms out above her, reaching toward the sky. The day was warm and peaceful. They had said their goodbyes to the Lord and family of the northern lands and headed out the next morning. No problems, no fighting, no strange stipulations or occurrences that usually came with a Shikon shard. And now it was time for a break.

"Ho ho, why are you looking so happy?" asked a gold dog hanyou with a look like she knew what her friend was thinking.

"Because it's break time, we can finally relax." Stated Chiisai with a huge blissful smile.

"Or is it because you want some free time with Yuu! Hmmm…" Mizuki was looking over at her blushing friend with a smirk on her face. "I thought so." Mizuki then started to walk faster, leaving her friend behind to cool the redness on her cheeks.

Chiisai subconsciously started to watch Yuu; who was ahead of her talking to the guys. _'I wonder what will happen when we get home.'_ Chiisai's cheeks flamed again and again as she would continue to think of various possibilities. She was so preoccupied with her thought that she didn't realize something had happened till she walked into Yuu's chest and was quickly grappled to the bushes. Chiisai fought to hold her head up but Yuu held her tightly to his chest. "Yuu, what's going on?

"It's a youkai, and it looks powerful." Every time there was a loud crash, Yuu's hold on Chiisai would tighten.

Chiisai managed to wiggle out enough to catch a glimpse of the offending youkai. "But that's only a giant beetle. It should be nothing for my dad to handle…why is mom Shippo and the others out there?"

"Look carefully. That beetle has a shard so it's much more powerful now than before. Plus it has an armored shell and giant pinchers. It's also been spitting out acid of some sort. Look at Miroku's robes." Yuu let loose a little to let Chiisai see more of the battle.

Miroku had melted spots on his dark robes and a few burns on his arms. The beetle had just swung its head and sent Sango into the air, where Kirara was able to catch her. Kagome shot an arrow at the same time Inuyasha tried his Kongoshoha. But it wasn't working. Nothing was working. Shippo shot several objects with his slingshot then tried some various fox fire techniques.

Finding the kitsune's attacks annoying, the beetle swung it's head again and hit Shippo in the stomach with his enormous pinchers. The force created by the swing sent Shippo flying; even further than Sango had. Shippo braced himself from the upcoming impact to the ground, but he found only softness. Shippo opened his eyes and found white/gold fur, "Kirara, thank you."

Kirara flew down and dropped Shippo off. She waited while Shippo thanked her again by a pet to the head.

"SHIPPO, KIRARA!"

Both youkai turned toward the beetle to look upon hearing their names yelled out in distress. A large ball of purple and green acid was shooting straight for them. It was too close for either of them to react. Kirara watched the ball zoom in towards them as Shippo closed his eyes and held onto Kirara, trying to cover as much of her as he could.

"NO, KIRARA!"

"SHIPPO…KIRARA!"

The girls had to look away when the acid ball hit; the guys could only watch. Dirt, debris and dust went everywhere. No one could make out if either had survived through all the dust. As everyone waited and watched the beetle shot out more acid in every direction.

"Wish I had the wind tunnel back. This would be over!" said a sorrowful monk as he looked at his whole right hand.

"Well you don't so get over it." Stated an aggravated hanyou. "Hey Kagome…" Inuyasha leaned over and started whispering in her ear. Kagome nodded several times then stepped away and readied her bow and arrow. "Hey guys, lets try to get it to shoot another acid ball."

Everyone looked at the dog demon like he had four heads but did as he asked. They ran around and made noise, threw sticks and stones at it, and even made funny faces. While everyone ran around, Kagome had the bow pulled taught and an arrow aimed at the beetle. When the beetle got ready to fire it would inhale a great deal then blow; so when it inhaling, Kagome let the arrow loose.

It flew straight and true and went into the beetle's mouth and out the back. Since Kagome had used a purification arrow, the beetle disintegrated. Everyone sighed with relief and hollered happily.

Kagome slowly walked over and picked up the rather large piece of jewel. It would make up five shards; it made up a big piece of the missing jewel. But despite their success in defeating the youkai, Kagome was greatly grieved. They had just lost two more pieces. Pieces to their group.

"K…K…Ka…Kagome………" stuttered a surprised youkai exterminator.

Kagome turned to see what her friend was so shocked over. She looked over to Sango's line of sight at the spot her kitsune and cat friend had perished. The ball of dust was fading and a ball of red and orange fire remained. It was hard to see through the dancing flames but it looked to be Shippo standing, embracing a beautiful woman with a black diamond on her fore head and two long tails.

"WHAT, NO WAY!"


	43. Tightly

**Chapter 43**

**Tightly**

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Sango slowly walked toward the girl that was still being held tightly by Shippo. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Both still had their eyes closed as tightly as their arms. Hearing Sango's voice caused them to slowly open their eyes. The girl looked over at Sango as Shippo looked down at her.

Shippo was looking down upon the profile of the same girl from his dreams. The long white gold hair; burnt orange eyes, black diamond, and sea foam clothing. '_It can't be…' _he started to tremble as the wheels started working. As he stared down at the girl and shook, she gradually turned her head and looked up into his emerald eyes. Shippo was too stunned to do anything but gaze back.

"Is it true…is it really you…Kirara?" Sango's voice was shaky as she approached them, one hand outstretched and quivering.

The girl reluctantly looked over at the shaking exterminator, a very thin and slight smile arched across her lips then she spoke in a very soft and gentle voice. "Yes I am." No sooner had those words been uttered and Kirara was pulled even tighter against Shippo.

Shippo placed his face on her shoulder as he continued to embrace her. "So it wasn't a dream. You were really there." He felt like crying but fought it off. By the lime Shippo had eased up enough to let Kirara move, everyone had already gathered around to see the new Kirara.

"But…what happened?" asked a surprised and confused Kagome. One of Kagome's ears was tweaked to the side she was so confused.

"Yes! Why did you change? Since when could you change? Why now?" poor Sango was popping off questions faster than Kirara could even open her mouth to answer.

"Sango, calm down! Why don't we find somewhere for the night, then we can talk." Miroku suggested and took his wife by the shoulders and led her away.

Shippo was reluctant to release Kirara but Miroku talked him out of it. So he walked along next to her holding her hand. _'This is weird. It's Kirara and yet it's not. Why did she come to me the other night?'_ Shippo's mind was working overtime at the moment that he didn't realize they were at camp.

Everyone was seated around the campfire staring at the humanoid Kirara. Shippo put his arm around Kirara's shoulder to comfort her since she was looking a bit nervous.

"Why don't you start with the why you transformed?" stated Kagome.

"Umm, well, I transformed to save Shippo. To be able to use that much power, I had to be in this form." Kirara spoke with the same soft and quiet voice as always.

"Have you always been able to transform?" asked Sango.

"No, I only recently gained the ability to change."

"So what happened that allowed you to change?" Sango continued to ask.

"Umm…well…I…that is…I…" Kirara's cheeks became a bright red as she fumbled over her words.

"She fell in love. Right?" Chiisai finished for her cheerfully and the fire cat demon nodded and buried her face in her hands.

Sango looked at Kirara then over to Kagome. "But who could she have fallen in love wi…" Sango slowly looked over to the fox boy sitting next to Kirara. "It's Shippo! You fell in love with Shippo!"

Kirara opened her fingers enough for her eyes to look through then she nodded. "Yes."

Miroku sat looking into the fire thinking. "It sounds like, if Kirara fell in love she would be able to change into a human like girl. Will you be able to change between your different forms?"

"Yes on both accounts."

"Does it hurt to change?" Kori inquired with big violet eyes filled with curiosity.

Kirara giggled quietly, "No it doesn't hurt, it tickles." She smiled down at the little boy then was jerked up to her feet.

"I'm borrowing Kirara for a minute. We'll be right back." While holding her hand, Shippo walked deeper into the forest, leaving before anyone could stop them.

Kagome sat watching them thoughtfully, _'I bet he has questions of his own about the other night.'_

When Shippo felt they were far enough away from the other he stopped walking let go of Kirara's hand and turned to look at her. It defiantly was like a weird and wonderful dream. Kirara was before him looking like her usual self but in a human like body. The hair, the diamond, the eyes, even the tails; it was beyond anything he had imagined. "I'm sorry for dragging you off like that, but…but I want to know why you kissed me?"

Kirara stood still with her head looking down. "I had just realized my feeling for you and was able o change. I…I wanted to confirm it was real."

"So you kissed me?" Shippo's voice was becoming a little agitated.

Kirara placed her face in her hands as she fought a losing battle with her tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be this mad."

Shippo closed the gap between them and gently pulled her hands from her face. "I'm not mad, just…surprised. A lot has happened today. Plus I fell for you too, awhile ago." He watched as several more tears traveled down her cheeks. Seeing her tearing orange eyes, made his heart ached, specially knowing he was the cause of them. While still holding her hands out away from her, Shippo leaned in and gave Kirara a long and real kiss. He later ended the kiss and took a step back.

When Kirara opened her eyes at the loose of pressure on her lips and noticed Shippo had stepped back; she leaped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

As they continued to kiss in the darkness surrounded by trees and wildlife, both were think the same thing, _'so this is what it feels like to love and be loved.'_

The next afternoon with a warm sun and blue sky overhead follows an odd group of companions.

"Soooo, you two came back late last night, enjoy yourselves?" inquired an all-knowing Chiisai. She snickered when both Shippo and Kirara blushed profusely. "Just kidding!" She then ran and locked arms with Yuu.

Kirara and Shippo glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes and smiled, _'we'll never tell!'_

"I FEEL A SHARD" shouted Kagome as she started looking around. "Over there, in that small village!"

"Well, let's go everyone." Hollered Inuyasha who was already half way down the small embankment leading to the village.

It didn't take long for them to reach the village which consisted of a small merchant and five homes.

"It's coming closer!" Kagome looked around for a glow of the shard or a demon that may have it. What she saw was a little girl walking down the center of the street, a glow emanating from her chest. "It's on a necklace?"

Kagome walked up to the little girl with brown pigtails and kneeled down with a smile on her face. "What a pretty necklace! Did someone give it to you?"

The girl shook her head, "no, I found the jewel and made it into a necklace."

"Oh neat. Would you may be willing to sell to me?"

The girl looked at Kagome as she considered the offer. "Five million yen!"

"That's extortion!" Shouted Miroku from behind Kagome.

"let's just take it from her." Stated Inuyasha gruffly.

Kagome's eye twitched and she continued to smile at the girl. "I'm sorry but we don't have that much. How about we give you some candy?"

"What's can-dee?" questioned the now curious little girl.

Kagome handed her a lollipop. "Here try some, you eat it."

The girl put in her mouth and her eyes lit up. "Ok, done deal!" she pulled off the necklace and handed it over as Kagome gave her a huge handful of assorted candies. She thanked the girl and walked back toward the group.

"That was easy! And no violence" Kagome said as she stared at her husband.

"KEH! Let's get going so we can find more."

"HAI!" shouted the whole group as they walked out of the village.

Later that day as the sky was slowly becoming dark at the approach of nightfall, something total unexpected happened. Everyone was walking along, taking and laughing when Akira was sent over backwards.

One minute he's talking with his friends and family, the next he finds himself lying on his back in the road rubbing the pain from his head (where it hit the road on impact). He then noticed a slight weight on his stomach and looked up into teal blue eyes.

"KOUME? What in the world?" Akira stared up at her as she stared down at him. "Do you suppose you could explain after you get off my stomach?"

"Oh sorry." Koume climbed off Akira then helped him back onto his feet. "I found two more Shikon shards. I thought you would want them so I came looking for you." She walked over and handed the shards to Kagome. "Oh ya, do you think I would be able to join you in your quest? I would really like to see more of the world then just the wolf territory?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "KEH, who cares, do what you want."

An enormous smile sprang to Koume's face, "Thank you so much." She then ran over and joined the others her age.

Kagome held all the shards clasped together in her hands, then closed her eyes and prayed. Her hands emitted a pinkish light then faded. Kagome unclasped her hand and stared down at the Shikon jewel. "Looks like only one shard is missing now."

"Well let's set up camp, then we can talk about where to look next." Suggested Inuyasha and Kagome nodded happily.

Once camp was set up and a fire going brightly, Inuyasha sat next to the fire looking over the scene. Two humans and a hanyou talking next to him; six hanyous and three youkai were laughing and playing cards on the opposite side from him._ 'My pack is eleven now. Who would have thought I would ever have a pack?'_

"HEY INUYASHA!"

Hearing his name shouted pulled Inuyasha from his reverie. "What?"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh and glared at him. "Where should he head to next to look for the jewel shard?"

"THE BEACH!" shouted Chiisai and Mizuki in unison with raised arms and wagging tails.

Inuyasha and Kagome face faulted. "Well I guess awe could all use a break. So we'll head home, get stuff then head to the ocean." confirmed Kagome as she looked at her husband with puppy dog eyes and a wagging tail also.

"KEH!"


	44. Submerged

**Chapter 44**

**Submerged**

"YEAH! We're really at the beach!" Chiisai and Mizuki grabbed hands and started spinning in circles. "Let's go get changed. Good thing we had extras at home." Both girls spoke in unison; you would think they were twins. All the girls went behind trees to change into their swimsuits.

"What do we do here?" questioned Yuu who had never been to the beach before.

Both Akira and Kenji looked at him unbelievably. "We have fun. Play in the water, and sand, and just relax." Replied Kenji.

Akira elbowed Yuu in the ribs and winked at him. "Don't forget the girls will be swimsuits."

"What's a swim…suit?" asked Yuu.

"Ok guys, your turn!" announced Chiisai as she ran up to them.

Yuu just about lost his legs and fell in the sand when he watched Chiisai approach. She was in an outfit of two small pieces of fabric. One piece went around her chest and the other looked like a short skirt that went around her waist, both were various shades of pink. He never expected to see so much of her. Still in a state of shock, Yuu pointed at Chiisai and looked over at Akira. "Is this… is this…"

Akira walked up and placed a hand on Yuu shoulder. "This, my future brother-in-law is a swimsuit, a bikini to be exact. Look." Akira pointed to the other girls running their way. Mizuki was also in a bikini of yellow with white daises, Kagome was in a blue and gold bikini, but Sango was in a one piece of magenta with purple trim and Koume was also in a one piece of green with a skirt. "These are days to REALLY enjoy."

"Hurry up you two or we'll be the only ones NOT swimming!" hollered Kenji from the tree line.

As Akira pulled Yuu along to get changed, Yuu had to look at his fiancé again. _'I can see so much of her body…WOW!'_ He then watched Chiisai wave at him and smile then run over to their stuff.

"Hey Kenji, I think this guy is bikini-struck! Look at his face!" Akira started laughing at the crimson color of Yuu's face and all the other guys joined in too. Akira then walked over and placed both hands on Yuu shoulders and looked at him with a very serious face. "If you're going to be with my sister, you've got to get used to how she is and what she wears. That includes seeing that mush of her in public."

"Here." Kenji threw a piece of purple cloth at him. "You can borrow one of our suits."

Yuu watched the others on how to put it on, simple, just like pants. Every guy had on a pair shorts in a different color. When they were all dressed they went to join the girls.

With everyone present, Sango started to dish out the lunch her and Kagome had been grilling. Sango looked around at all the happy faces, "Hey, where are Kirara and Shippo?"

"Dunno, I saw them take a detour just as we got here." Answered Chiisai between bits.

"Great kabobs! You went and got meat in the future huh 'dear'?" stated Inuyasha vehemently. "You know your not suppose to go to the future with out me. Next time at least let me know."

"PWATTTT" Kagome gave her husband a raspberry then went back to serving food to the rest.

"KAGOME! I SAID…"

"Inuyasha OSUWA…" Kagome quickly found herself thrown to the sand and kissed. Inuyasha had leapt at her and shoved her down to the soft sand, pinning her down with his body.

"There, now will you really 'SIT' me while I'm on top of you?" Inuyasha smirked at her as if he had won.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and looked bored. "Why not, I've done it before. O…" Another kiss quickly ending her sentence. Heavy laughter ensued behind them.

"If you're done then lets go play!" Chiisai grabbed the beach ball in one arm and grabbed Yuu in the other. Soon everyone was joining, except the adults who were busy talking.

They carried on playing to their hearts content. They played with the beach ball. Played water tag. Swam and collected shells at the oceans bottom. Akira even rigged up some dark leaves and pretended to be a shark, successfully scaring the girls. Kenji saw through Akira's little trick and pulled off the dorsal fin, successfully ending his rampage.

Just as dusk was starting its appearance on the horizon, Yuu grabbed Chiisai's hand and led her down the beach to a small cove he had spotted while swimming. It was surrounded by rocks on three sides and water on one. It was a private crescent moon beach.

"It's so beautiful…and the sunset adds to it." Chiisai was in awe of the magnificence of this little hidden retreat. She stared out over the water and listened to the waves. She then felt arms snake around her waist and a kiss be placed on top of her head.

"You're wrong." Yuu felt her stiffen in his arms. "you add to its beauty."

Chiisai turned around in Yuu's arms and placed her hands on his cheeks. "You don't have to sweet talk me, you already have me, Yuu!" She then leaned up and kissed him passionately, they kissed until the stars came out.

"What's that smell?" Yuu breathed in an aroma he had never smelled before.

Chiisai leaned her head back so get a whiff. She took a deep breath then smiled up at Yuu. She took Yuu by the hand and started pulling him around the rocks and out of the cove.

"Chii, what's going on?"

"It's marshmallows. Mom's making Smores!"

"There you two are. I thought the smell of Smores would lure you back." Stated a cheerful Kagome as she roasted marshmallows on a stick with the others.

After Chiisai and Yuu grabbed sticks and marshmallows they placed them over the fire. Yuu leaned over and whispered into Chiisai's ear, "I really love your bikini."

Chiisai turned her head slightly to smile at him, "Good, that was the point. For you to like it." She stood up on tip toe and gave him a quick kiss.

For someone who had never even heard of Smores, they were an experience for Yuu and Koume. Both of them got the chocolate and marshmallow everywhere. Yuu's fingers were completely covered, resulting in Chiisai licking it from his fingeres, (which caused a bloody nose seconds later). Koume had several spots of marshmallow on her face and surprising to everyone, Akira 'kissed' them off her cheek. After many hoots and hollers and many more Smores and laughs, everyone decided to call it a night.

Later that night, after Shippo and Kirara had returned; silent and blushing, and everyone was asleep but a lone black dog hanyou.

Kagome rolled over and looked at her husband. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, causing him to waken slightly. "Inuyasha, wake up. I have an idea, come on." She whispered as he slowly woke up and she climbed out of their bedroll. She pulled Inuyasha along by the hand until they reached the shore. Kagome spun around to look at her silver haired husband. "Let's go skinny-dipping!"

"WHAT? Are you serious!"

"Of course I'm serious. Look the waters…" Kagome ran over to show Inuyasha the water was fine but the moment her feet touch the ocean water, she froze. She brought her hand up to her chest and fell to her knees.

Concerned, Inuyasha ran forward and picked Kagome up and took her from the water. "What happened?"

Kagome slowly lifted her hand and pointed at the ocean. "There's a shard in the water. It's closes to this area but it's still a ways out."

"How in the world are we gonna get that one?" Inuyasha questioned himself as he looked out at the night darkened ocean.

Inuyasha carried Kagome back to camp and laid her on the bed roll. "Wake up everyone, we have a problem." Some woke quickly, others still in a state of haze. "we located the last shard and we need to think of how to get it."

Everyone looked around at each other in wonder. They never had that problem before. Usually Inuyasha would kill the problem and be done with it.

"The shard is at the bottom of the ocean, too far for any of us to swim." Said Kagome.

"What about a sub?" **SMACK **Akira was hit in the head by Chiisai for his suggestion.

"Your five hundred years too early for those, beside where would we get one." Chiisai replied.

"What about scuba diving?" suggested Kenji.

"Scuba? That might work. I'll go to my moms and see what she can dig up." Stated Kagome happily.

Kagome return to the campsite the follow evening. "Mom could only manage to get one suit. Since I can locate the shards I'll go, it will be quick..."

"Are you sure about this, what if something happens and I'm not there to protect you?" Interrupted Inuyasha, a worried expression on his face.

"If that happens then I'll coming running, hollering." Kagome tried to sooth the mans' unease. "Besides, I'm the only one with scuba experience." _'Even if it was in the eighth grade.'_

"But Kagome…"

"No buts, its settled…unless you want to be 'sat' repeatedly." Kagome sneered at her husband, daring him to continue the argument.

"KEH!"

"Good, I'll set out tomorrow morning."


	45. In The End

**Chapter 45**

**In The End**

"Good luck mom!" hollered all the kids as they watched their mother head into the water.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and looked down at her in her full gear. "You had better come back!"

Kagome noticed the look in her husband eyes and he already looked lost. "Don't worry, I'll come back." She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek then gave him a long kiss. "I'll be right back!" Kagome put her goggles down, put in her mouth piece and headed out.

Everyone watched as Kagome disappeared beneath the waves.

Kagome followed the pulse she felt in her chest to the bottom of the ocean. _'It's near. I can feel it!'_ She swam until she came upon a large group of rocks. She stopped and looked around till she saw the aura of the shard she was felling. _'There it is!'_ Embedded in a large rock on the far side from her was the last jewel shard.

The distance wasn't very far from her current location. Kagome swam over to the large rock and had to really pull to dislodge the shard. She held the shard between her thumb and forefinger and examined it. _'It's a pretty nice size shard.'_ After she purified the shard she slid it into a pouch attached to her suit and started to swim away. She only swam ten feet when a gray and green snake like youkai appeared in front of her and struck.

Kagome managed to dodge, just barely. She then swam like crazy to the shore to get Inuyasha. The youkai was fast and quickly closing the gap. Twenty feet from the shore Kagome surfaced but kept swimming. She removed the mouth piece to scream.

"INUYASHA…YOUKAI!"

before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha was in action. He had unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and ran towards her. Just as Kagome swam past him, the snake-like youkai showed it's ugly head above water.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

One attack was all that was needed. Several fish shared the same fate as the youkai.

"Hey dad, looks like we have dinner for tonight." Shouted Chiisai from the shoreline, she then went to help her mother from the water.

Inuyasha ran back to the shore to see to Kagome as Koume and Akira gathered up fish. Inuyasha didn't even give Kagome a chance to take off her air tank before he took her in his arms. "Are you ok? You had me so worried."

Kagome pushed out of the embrace enough to look up at him and say, "I'm fine." She then took the pouch and pulled out the shard. "And I got the final shard."

Everyone was in high spirits, celebrating the fact that they found all the Shikon shards. Everyone that is but Kagome.

She sat before the lunchtime fire looking at the pink sphere in her hand. _'The Shikon jewel is now complete and in our possession. I know I promised years ago to give it to Inuyasha, but what if he decides he still wants to be a full youkai.'_ Kagome clenched her fingers around the jewel and looked up to watch the triplets, their triplets, their children. _'No matter what he decides, I'll stay by his side. We have a family together, I can't abandon that.'_ She then looked over at the silver haired hanyou that was her husband. He was roughing around with all the kids._ 'I love them so much, I wonder what's gonna become of our family.'_ Kagome held the jewel to her chest and prayed that all would work out.

Inuyasha took Chiisai by the foot and flipped her into the air so she could do back flips and nail the landing, Mizuki was next. Before he got ready to take Mizuki's foot, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kagome with a very serious expression. "Kagome?"

"I promised didn't I!" Kagome took Inuyasha by the hand and placed the jewel in his palm then gazed up at him for a while. "What ever you choose I'll stay by your side." She let go of his hand and went bake to the fire to finish making lunch.

Inuyasha stared down at the complete Shikon no Tama resting in his palm. After twenty years of looking for the shards, he had it, literally in the palm of his hand. But time changes things. He didn't know what to do with it anymore. He put the jewel in his haori and went to have lunch, the whole time thinking over his actions for the jewel.

While everyone ate lunch, Inuyasha looked around and watched as them all interact. 'This is my family, my pack. How can I use the Shikon jewel so everyone is happy?' he continued to sit and think even after lunch was finished. "THAT'S IT!"

At Inuyasha's sudden outburst, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. They all remained silent and waited for Inuyasha to explain his abrupt two words.

"Everyone pack up quickly. We have somewhere to go." Inuyasha ran around gathering things up. "I figured out what to do with the Shikon no Tama."

Glances of curiosity were exchanged before Inuyasha yelled at them to hurry up.

After stopping at home to drop off stuff and change, they were back on the roads again. Some of those on the trek continually had the feeling of déjà vu.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" questioned Kagome, saddened.

"You'll see." Inuyasha answered confidently.

They all continued to walk in silence, everyone feeling the heavy mood of the moment. Just after dark they stopped before a giant stone cliff.

"WAIT! Isn't this to the Gate to the Afterworld?" Kagome inquired with a shaky hand out and pointing.

Inuyasha tilted head slightly at her and smiled, he then led everyone inside. Once inside and before the enormous stone guards he tells everyone to go hide behind the rocks. He then walked to the side and toward the door.

**_"Do you wish to enter?"_**

"Yes!" spoke a confident yet nervous Inuyasha. He stood and waited as the massive rock doors slid open slowly, letting out that 'killer' light. _'I remember when Kagura tried to enter, her demons were destroyed by that.'_ Inuyasha stood off to the side, just out of lights path, reach in to his haori and pulled out the pink sphere that had caused so many so much pain. He looked down at the jewel, then with all his might, threw it into the Afterworld. After the jewel was safely through the doors and out of sight he turned back toward the stone sentries.

"Sorry, changed my mind." Inuyasha turned around and started walking away, listening as the heavy doors closed.

Kagome watched dumbfounded with her husband, then fell to her knees in tears.

Inuyasha heard Kagome crying before he saw her and hurried over to investigate. "What's wrong Kagome? I thought you'd be happy!"

Kagome looked up with tear soaked eyes then lunged at Inuyasha, knocking him over backwards. "I was frightened you'd use the jewel to change." She hugged him tightly.

"Keh. Why would I do that when I have a family I never thought I'd have and friends who aren't scared of me. It's all because of you Kagome. I knew you didn't want me to change. Now you never have to worry about that. Or anyone else looking for the Shikon no Tama." Inuyasha hugged his wife back just as tightly.

"Thank you…I love you so much." Kagome leaned up and gave him a kiss. A minute later they were joined by the kids hugging and laughing.

Miroku, Sango, Makoto, Kohaku, Yuu, Koume, Shippo and Kirara stood back and laughed at the large 'dog pile.' All were currently thinking, _'So this is the end.'_

"It's already been a month since you disposed of the jewel. Do you regret it?" asked Kagome as she hung on the arm of her husband.

"Of course not. If I had changed, I might not be here today." Stated Inuyasha as he looked at the green and flowering forest. "I still can't believe this is happening!"

"I know what you mean!" Kagome was interrupted by everyone looking at something in awe.

Chiisai walk into the clearing dressed in a fancy pink and blue robe with a light blue shawl, on top of her head was a halo of flowers. Next to her was Yuu dressed in robes of royal purple and white. They stopped in front of everyone and smiled. They then exchanged rings and kissed. The celebrating was now underway.

Kagome pulled Chiisai off to the side. "I'm sorry it wasn't a real human wedding but since Yuu can't travel through the well…"

"Mom, it's fine, we both understand. It's still more of ceremony than normal youkai have anyway." Chiisai winked at her mother then grabbed her by the hand. "Come on let's go celebrate. I'm leaving with Yuu shortly for his home remember?"

Everyone congratulated and celebrated till almost dark when the newlyweds mentioned they had to get going. Hugs were exchanged and goodbyes said.

"I'll visit often…Wait…where's Akira?" Chiisai questioned and looked around for her older brother.

Mizuki walked up to Chiisai and spoke very quietly, "he's probably off with Koume. I hear their getting 'very' serious." She then went and stood in front of Chiisai and took her hands. "Kenji proposed, looks like I'll be following you down the isle soon."

"Great! Then you really will be my sister!" both girls laughed and hugged tightly.

"Chii?"

"Ok Yuu. Tell Akira I'll get him next time for missing my send-off. Well I'll see you guys later. Byee!" Chiisai then climbed into the carriage Yuu's parents sent for them. Yuu waved and followed behind his new wife.

Inuyasha was a little saddened as he watched the carriage disappear down the road.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" questioned Kagome.

"Maybe just a little. She's my only daughter…"

"Hey Inuyasha…Remember how I was in the future for the last month."

"Ya and?"

"Well I guess with things being so hectic lately you didn't notice." She's leaned up on her tip toes to whisper in his fuzzy ears. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

Kagome nodded happily. "Yep, almost a month already. Plus, it's twin girls." She watched the dizzy state her husband had just fallen under and helped him sit down. "It's hard being Inu Youkai!"

Inuyasha gave a fake laugh then looked over to their house in the distance. "Looks like I'm gonna need to remodel the house…Are you sure its twins?"

"Two tails on the ultrasound, pretty sure."

Inuyasha fell onto his back and looked up at the sky. _'I must have been busy to not have noticed something like that. Oh well, should be fun, and we already had practice with the triplets. Will I be ready for TWO GIRLS though?'_

_The End Beginning_


End file.
